Deku the Bloodfallen
by Blades of Chance
Summary: In the first attempt as a means to continue his legacy, the Symbol of Evil created several beings. One of which was taken and given an actual upbringing. Now, Izuka years later is planning to complete her dream. Assuming, of course, she can overcome the school, the villains, the past and maybe even the heroes themselves. No pressure. Inspired by Overlord and other franchises.
1. Prologue

**Before you ask. Yeah, I am making to many stories and I know I'm being an idiot. Even then I was wanting to do this after watching Overlord all the way and after rewatching My Hero Academia. That and reading several of my old comics and death battle... Ok, you can get what I'm meaning.**

 **Also, I know I already have three Izuka stories but cut me some slack ok. I like fem!Deku stories. Nothing more then that.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Sitting from his chair, or more of a throne of all things, a man looked over the data on a tablet. A frown formed on his face as he looked at one of the trending videos. Tapping the screen he saw a recording of people in a collapsed rumble of a burning city being saved by someone. "I AM HERE!"

The man looked at the paused video. Looking at the smile on the face of the person in it. The face of the new hero All Might. A curse escaped his mouth at this. So close to taking him out years ago. He clutched the side of his chest. His predecessor got to close to comfort by stopping him from putting an end to him while he was still a student at U.A. ' _Damn it I am getting careless.'_

Looking at the tablet he knew. If his predecessor could push him near his limits then her successor might finally be able to end him. The thought of dying had crossed his mind quite a few times in the last two hundred years. It never came to that but the last fight was close. "If I fall then my whole empire will fall with me."

For two hundred years he had control over the criminal underworld. His control over his home country was practically unopposed while his reach across the world was weaker but noticeable. He practically ruled the nation at one point! He placed his hand on his shoulder. The scar still hadn't healed even after all those years.

Getting up from his chair he swiped his tablet. An idea started to form in his mind about what he could do. What better way than to prepare a successor. As he was about to turn off his tablet he stopped and stared at one of his files. It was on his experiments in trying to combine Quirks within people. It even held his attempts at removing and giving Quirks from animals. Next to it was some of his data on attempting to clone Quirks.

Gears in his head started to turn as other idea started to form in his mind. He could create a successor as well as something else. He had a lot of Quirks that he couldn't properly use after all. ' _I never once tried creating life.'_

* * *

The results were better than he had expected. At least eight of his creations seemed to be developing with few to no negative effects. In the screen was there genetic information of one of them. Most of the DNA was human, though heavily altered and mutated with add-ins from animals a lamprey to be exact.

On other monitors showed the genetic strains of the other seven. Some barely even looked normal with their DNA being heavily altered and barely human. This was of course not even counting the Quirks he had given each of them. A fusion mix of several Quirks which likely was the case for the problems in the other eight. When active the effects would likely be extremely transformative for some of them.

The sound of alarms caught his attention. One of his facilities was being raided. Pulling it up he looked at which one it was. His eyes widened in shock. Facility twelve were subject number six was being grown. Typing away he prepared the defenses of the facility. Another set of alarms was going off in a few of his hideouts, and finally here.

He didn't get to turn on the cameras as his intruder burst through the wall. Rubble littered the ground in front of him as he looked at the imposing figure. "All Might," The screens behind him soon flashed off as the man looked at the Pro Hero in front of him. "Not even going to bother to knock?"

"It ends here!" All Might looked at the man in front him. There was a change from his usual shine in his eyes. He had no intention of bringing this man in. "It's been two hundred years but you will finally pay for your sins All For One!"

All For One tried to hold back his desire to laugh. Seven others had told him this and each and every one of them had failed. Sure he was certain All Might could do it. Who knows perhaps he would finally get to fight someone his equal. "Really now that's what you want me to write on your tombstone?" All For One's body seemed to grow as electricity and fire arched from his body. "So be it than All Might!"

Looking at him All Might got into a batting stance. Unknown to either of them this would be the first time they would fight. It wasn't going to be the last. In five years time, they would have a rematch with a more definitive outcome. As the two fight All For One's commands to her facilities would be heavily damaged and in many cases corrupted to the point of uselessness.

The eight beings would soon form on there own. These eight were meant to be his successors in the case of his death. Those born to take over his spot and lead the criminal underworld. Their destinies were now up to fate.

* * *

Inko Midoriya sat in her flat having whipped away her tears. Both she and her husband had been trying for a child only to hear the news that sadly this could never be. Inko had spent the next few days in depression at this crying her eyes out. The sound of the door opening up caught her attention as her husband Hisashi walked in. "Inko you would not believe what had just happened."

He was in his pro hero outfit. Well, the remains of it anyway. He was thankful he had it made with the attention of it being bulletproof and resistant to explosions. ' _What madman could afford military grade defenses?!'_ This was the last time he tried something like that. Until his next undercover mission that is. "Well, first I ended up in a raid on a hidden lab then I found someone."

Inko looked up and noticed that in her husband hands was a bad wrapped in a blanket. Inko almost seemed to shoot up at this. Her husband had brought a baby with him? "Hisashi why did you bring a baby with you!?"

Hisashi rubbed the back of his head. He had a lot of explaining to do. A few minutes later Inko held the baby in her arms as Hisashi finished his explanation on why he had brought the child with him. During his last undercover mission, he learned about an underground lab owed by someone in the criminal underworld. From what rumors he had heard the lab was doing illegal biological experiments. After fighting his way through the lab defenses he had found the child in a tube.

Inko looked at the child in her arms. The thought of her being experimented with was the first thing to cross her mind. Though when Hisashi found out that there was no record of a missing child that fit her description. "From what I could manage to get put I think they might have been using it to create someone for I don't know, maybe a weapon?"

"A weapon?" Inko looked at the little girl in her arms. She didn't look anything like a weapon. "Why, would they make someone to only be a weapon?"

Hisashi shrugged his shoulders. There was any number of reasons from wanting a means to kill a hero or more unsavory ends. After all, there was a lot of reasons to make it female. Pushing those thoughts aside Hisashi let out a sigh. "Inko I know that this might be strange to ask but maybe we could adopt her?"

Inko didn't complain at all. In fact, she looked at him confused. "I thought we already did." Hisashi had a chuckle at this. Leave it to inko too adopt the girl on the spot. "So, you have a name for her?"

Inko thought about it for a moment. They had only really agreed on naming a son Izuku. After a few moments of thought, she held the baby up to her. "How about Izuka?" The child had a happy smile at this. "You like that name don't you?"

* * *

Rain fell from the sky as the bloody hand of All For One touched the wall as he braced himself. The water washed over his wounds and the remains of his outfit. His other arm was broken and his leg was twisted but in the end, All Might had failed to kill him. Thanks to the timely intervention of the lair collapsing on the both of them.

He focused on the healing abilities from his stockpiled Quirks. His wounds closed up and his broken and twisted bones mending themselves back to place. All Might had done a number on him. ' _I'm surprised he came over here now.'_

With his wounds healed he pulled out his phone. He tried to see if his network was intact but couldn't get anything but static. For a second he cursed at this before he composed himself. There was nothing to worry about. All eight of them would be taken care off by the automatic systems for a time and eventually wander into the wider society. It would take years but perhaps his children would be able to finally meet back up with him.

Soon though the feeling of pain shot through his body. The adrenaline had faded away and with it, he realized how much pain he had been in. All Might was here and his planned successors could take years to track down. Ever pragmatic he knew that there was a need for him to not put all his eggs in one basket so to say.

As he walked down the street he saw something. A boy in the street sitting outside with the only thing besides the clothes they were wearing was a severed hand. A hopeless look was on his face as he just stared out. ' _I think I might have found what I was looking for.'_

* * *

Hisashi looked out at the city. The pro hero looked at the mission that he had offered to take up. He was going to be away from his wife and daughter for a long time. Such is the pain of a hero who went undercover infiltrating some of the more dangerous criminal organizations.

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled out his phone. On it was talk about All Might and a collapsed villain lair off the coast in a small island. Why All Might had gone there was anyone's guess. Theories ranged from the more sensible to the completely ridiculous. Seriously even after two hundred years people still believed in the New World Order.

It had overshadowed his raid at a suspicious underground lab. A lab was he had found his now daughter as part of some experiment. If it wasn't for his recklessness with the defense they might have had more information on why she was there. A part of Hisashi even wondered if it was a good idea to basically just choose to adopt her.

Shaking his head he banished those thoughts. Inko was happy to have her and he was sure that she was going to grow up and become a fine young woman. ' _Who knows maybe she'll take up the family business and become a hero.'_ One could only dream that this would be the case.

Still, he wondered about just who had requested or made her and for what reason. Pulling out his phone he wondered if he could give a few of his friends a call about this. "There's something going on and for my new daughter's sake hopefully I can find out."

* * *

 _As Izuka grew up a normal life she had no idea about what she actually was. When she was seven she had learned that she was adopted. Surprisingly nothing changed between her and her parents. At least that did explain why her Quirk seemed different from her parents. Still, a few questions did echo in her mind about her origins._

 _Who were her birth parents and where did she came from? Hisashi and Inko were rather hushed about this. I'm the few years Hisashi hadn't made much in the way of figuring out who and why Izuka was made. There were rumors about some powerful being ruling the shadows and looking for individuals. Hisashi had a terrible feeling that Izuka was one such person._

 _With her parents hushed about it Izuka eventually stopped asking. Her mind turned instead to her dream as the years went on. Yet, soon the answers will be coming for her. Whether she was ready or not._

* * *

 **So, here it is. Who are the eight beings that All For One made? Well, remember how I said comics and death battle? Yeah, I'm going to use a few other franchises and pull out things. So Izuka is based on someone from Overlord and if you saw the cover art you have a good idea who. The others will make appearances later on and who knows you might be surprised.**

 **Oh, and before I forget. I might be doing a bit more changes to certain things. Nothing too extreme so don't worry. I mean I practically have several mini arcs planned out and character interacts. I don't want to spoil anything so you would just have to read.**

 **Number Six/Izuka Midoriya: Made with a mix of altered human DNA and a lamprey (look it up if you have no idea why) with a stable fusion of Quirks. One of the eight out of twenty that managed not fail in development. Adopted by the Pro Hero, Fire Breather and his wife Inko as their daughter. She has no idea about what she actually is and is curious as to her origins.**

 **Cya all next time. Go Beyond Plus Ultra. That's practically my signature at this point!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I admit I seem to be making each story follow a pattern. Well, I actually am aware of this the moment I made Lilith's Spawn. See I had planned on each of them expanding outwards with different issues and troubles. Each, Izuku/Izuka having different issues and different opponents (besides the League of Villains) so while some things look similar they won't be the same. Now that's out of the way.**

 **A thanks to** **Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome, Hardcasekara, Scarease, knight7572, Guest, RyuujinHimari, Megatron Kim, e.b woodhouse, and Fontei for your reviews, the readers for reading this story, and those that fav and followed this story. Thank you for all your support both for this story and for my writing. It means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

On several monitors was some news articles. Having lost contact with each of his creations he had waited until they showed up in the headlines. So far he found four of them. The last one making themself known not long ago. A new update caught his attention. All Might was spotted taking out a villain with a Sludge Quirk. "All Might," Distaste was within his voice. The Symbol of Peace had put him in this mess. "You will get your due soon."

He stopped as one of his Trojan programs had finished a sweep. These were decided to locate any strange Quirk registrations. It was one form he had in hopes of finding his creations. The program pulled up several files. "Izuka Midoriya?"

According to the parameters the Trojan program was supposed to locate any suspicious anomalies with Quirks that matched one of the eight combinations he had designed. To also help with the search it looked for medical reports that seemed rather off especially for the world they lived in. An image appeared on the screen of her with a few of her strange medical anomalies. Anomalies that was due to her Quirk altering her DNA as the official statement goes.

These anomalies were not all due to a Quirk. A smirk formed as he now knew that five of his creations were running around. "Seems Subject Six is doing well." Despite the alterations to her genetic structure, it seemed she was fine medically speaking. A few of the doctor's notes on this made him want to chuckle. "Likened to a Vampire?"

He'll admit he had planned a theme for each of his creations. Subject Six was in simplest terms based off of a vampire along with a few _**other**_ things that he really shouldn't tell others. A part of him wondered if she had any bit of the combat and personality indoctrination within her mind. With his system down and the years that have passed it likely was buried within her subconscious. Who knows she probably would

Looking at the rest data from the stolen medical reports he found a location of the doctor's practice. It was a pleasant surprise really. "So she likely lives somewhere nearby as well?"

For a moment he actually felt a bit of joy at the prospect. He had to lay low and couldn't move to any of his facilities. When he finally tried All Might had tracked him down. Needless to say, he couldn't go about finding them. ' _Perhaps I will keep this to myself for now.'_

He could work on finding out about subject six, or Izuka as her caretakers had decided to name her, at a later time. Right now he had other things to worry about. His position in the underworld was under fire by upstarts. You get critically injured one time and suddenly everyone who you kept down wants your spot.

* * *

Sitting at her desk trying to ignore the other students Izuka continued to write in her notebook. Their teacher had gone on about there future before just tossing away the test papers. He knew that most of them wanted to become heroes so it was kind of pointless. Izuka didn't look up knowing that her class had basically used this time to show off there Quirks. All except for her and one other person.

Their teacher waved his arms to get the class to settle down. "Alright, I know you all have some impressive Quirks but unless they are a Mutation Quirk then you can't show them off in class."

Most of the class stopped using their Quirks at this. Near the front row one of the students in the class at a cocky grin at the teacher's words. "Don't lump me with these extras they'll be hard press to be sidekicks."

The rest of the class save for Izuka looked at him annoyed. Izuka drowned out the resulting argument. Katsuki Bakugo had possibly one of the most versatile Quirks in the class. His ego tend to match that and as such, he called his class extras and even forgot their names. All except for one of them. "Izuka aren't you also trying for U.A.?"

No sooner as those words left their teacher's mouth did everyone turned to the silver-haired girl. Katsuki turned to her with annoyance and anger on his face. The rest of the class seemed to take a step back. Her and Katsuki relationship was best described as an _**intense**_ rivalry. When they were younger they were friends, thanks to their mother's being friends, until Katsuki's Quirk appeared. He turned into a bully and treated his friends just short of garbage. The last straw was when he decided to pick on another student.

That was the day Izuka Quirk activated. Well, at least _par_ t of it did. Everything was a blur but when she came to Katsuki was unconscious while the taste of blood was on her mouth. To this day Katsuki still had the scars, though faded over the years, of were her lamprey-like mouth had bit him. That wasn't the only she was able to do as other powers started to manifest over the years. Some of which she was a bit hard pressed to use.

A few of the students whispered to their friends as they felt the tension between the ash blond and the silver-haired girl. The sound of the bell was heard overhead and a few of the students choose then to get out of class. Katsuki slammed his hand on Izuka's desk. He had a hardened glare on his face. "So Deku are trying out for U.A.?"

It was a promise back when they were friends. Katsuki made her promise to get into U.A. with him. Before he got his Quirk and their friendship nearly decayed to a rivalry. One which Izuka kind of didn't want. "We did promise each other Kacchan." The ash blond picked up her notebook and looked at it. Written on it was theories on her Quirk. His hands seemed to be smoking from small explosions building up. "Hey, give that back now!"

Katsuki had already burned one of her notebooks already. A small part of her wanted to grab him by the neck and while that was a tempting thought she pushed it aside. "Whatever," Katsuki tosses the notebook back at her, "Stay out of my you walking corpse."

She could feel her right eye twitch. It was a little insult he had created. After she revealed she didn't need to breathe and her skin light lavender shade, something Katsuki noticed happened to dead bodies. That insult was occasionally dropped by him because of it. It wasn't the only insults he tend to give her. The temptation to grab him and start struggling Katsuki crossed her mind. ' _No, remember to banish the dark thoughts.'_

* * *

Katsuki walked out to the courtyard to meet with his two lackeys for lack of a better term. The two of them looked at him with confusion on there faces. At least one of them remembered when they had fought Izuka three on one all those years ago. "Why do you still antagonize her?"

For a moment Katsuki recalled something back when they were kids. When Izuka pointed out how much of a jerk he was being and standing up to him. Then when he thought he had won she got back up and turned into that thing. After that, it was a blur but he knew one thing. Izuka had defeated him and he wanted to settle the score. Remembering it caused his expression to hardened as he gave the two of them a borderline death glare. "Shut up about it."

Speaking of the girl in question. Izuka walked out and caught sight of them standing in front of the main entrance. She decided to take the other way home instead of walking past them. As she walked down she pulled out her phone. Her mom was texting her about what she had wanted for dinner tonight.

Switching out to the news seeing an article about a mysterious creature in the woods. This didn't last long when she heard a voice behind her. "A little girl cloak?" Coming out if the sewers was a man made up of Sludge. "A bit small but it will do."

He launched himself at Izuka who jumped out of the way. Another tendril shot out and grabbed her arm. "Got yeah!" Izuka hand glowed as a blast of condensed light hit him. The effect actually burned the Sludge man and forced him to let her go. "Ah, you bitch that actually hurt!"

It was kind of the idea. Izuka was about to cut herself and turn her blood into a weapon when someone else made himself known. "Have no fear," They both turned as standing at the entrance to the bridge was the number one hero himself. "Because I am here!"

The Sludge Villain forgot all about Izuka. Now it was back to the man he had spent almost three hours trying to escape from. "All Might!"

Before the Sludge Villain had even a chance to escape All Might's throw a powerful punch. The air itself being pushed away by the shockwave of the force within it. "Texas Smash!" The villain was broken apart by the shockwave covering the whole tunnel in his remains. As well as Izuka who tossed off a piece of him. "Oh, my apologies."

Despite being covered somewhat in a villain made of sludge Izuka was inwardly having to hold back fangirl squeal. All Might was her idol, much to her father's amusement and sadness, so meeting him was something she had always wanted. She took out her backpack and noticed that it was open and her notebook was missing. ' _Wait where is it?'_

As All Might was finishing up cleaning the Sludge Villain from the tunnel his eyes fell on a notebook. Picking it up he saw the detailed descriptions of Quirks. Both hero and villain as well as their uses some of which was theoretical. ' _If a villain got a hold of this,'_ It probably won't be all that bad but still having a leg up on the enemy was no laughing matter. He turned to the first page to see who the owner was. ' _Izuka Midoriya?'_

Midoriya was actually a familiar name to the Symbol of Peace. He was an undercover hero who had on more than one occasion helped All Might with a case or helped heroes with a raid on a secret base, black market deal, or the like. A bit willing to do what needed to be done to earn the crime boss loyalty but no hero was perfect. He turned to Izuka as he put two and two together. "I take it this is your notebook?"

Izuka was pulled out her frantic search before taking the notebook back. "Yeah," She looked through it making sure that nothing had been torn out. That's when she saw All Might's signature on one of the pages. ' _He actually signed it!'_

"Izuka Midoriya, you wouldn't happen to be related to Hisashi Midoriya would you?" All Might revived a nod from Izuka along with a bit of an uncertain look.

It wasn't like she didn't see them as her parents. Far from it she actually couldn't see anyone else raising her. Not knowing her origins had slowly started to gnaw at the back of her mind. Didn't help that they kept deflecting it whenever she would ask about it. "I'm his daughter."

All Might raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her tone and expression. Something was amiss with her. Now that he thought about it she didn't look like the undercover hero. At least from the images, he had seen. "Is something the matter?"

Izuka looked away for a second. She had a bit of a mental debate on telling him. "It's just," A sigh escaped her lips. "I am adopted and I been wondering about my origins."

' _Ah, that explains it.'_ In this world of Quirks being adopted was much more of a big deal then it used to be. Quirks were either combination of one's parents or a similar ability to one of there parents, baring the rare mutation from one of there parents or the combination of there Quirks. With those that had mutations either brought on by their Quirk or inherited from parents who had them. "Well, that can't be that hard a Quirk and DNA test could solve that…" Izuka had a chuckle at this. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that's already been done," She knew of the anomalies within her medical reports. Nevermind that she had never gotten sick or needed to breathe. Her mother had noticed it long before taking her to the hospital. From the doctors, they learned another strange tidbit.

Some of her organs didn't properly function in the way they should normally. The later of which was stunning especially since they gave off the illusion of organ failure despite still working. The strangeness was chalked up to her Quirk which no specialist had ever seen. The genetic tests had no known matches to anyone, "It was a dead end."

Something was nagging All Might. For a brief moment, his mind flashed back to that night five years ago. The final fight with his nemesis which nearly ended in his own death. In the fight, he had revealed that he had made eight creations that would take his place even if One For All defeated him. All Might didn't put much thought into it thinking that he was just trying to get into his mind. "What exactly can your Quirk do?"

Izuka thought about it for a moment. She usually didn't take time to actually list all it seemed to let her do. "Well, I seemly don't need to breath, I can generate burning light, manipulate my or others blood, create creatures from some kind of darkness, turn into a monstrous form-"

"Wait what?" All Might had to stop her there. Quirks while not being fully well known did have an upper limit of what they could do. Sure certain Quirks could do a whole lot of things but they were usually rated to something that a single Quirk could do. Secondary powers that were required thanks to their Quirk. "How-"

Before All Might knew it his body was consumed in a stream of mist as he felt a stream of blood escape his mouth. Inwardly he was cursing himself for forgetting about his time limit. Izuka just looked with a stunned expression. Before her, All Might the muscle bond Symbol of Peace was replaced by a man that looked like a skeleton with skin. "A-all Might?" She shook herself from her shock as she yelled out. "What's going on!?"

Toshinori really didn't want this to happen right now. He had hoped to have a short chat and instead he was sidetracked. All Might's greatest secret had just been revealed. "Quiet down or someone would hear you." There was no choice he was going to have to tell her and hope she didn't cause trouble. "Look this is a complete secret so I don't want this on the internet alright."

Izuka gave him a nod in confirmation. Whatever this was it was serious and important to All Might. "I won't."

Toshinori let out a sigh before pulling up his shirt showing the half-collapsed chest and the wound just over were his lung was. "Pretty gruesome don't you think?" Toshinori could feel the pain of hitting his limit. Staying in hero form for the full three hours caused the scars to act up. "Five years ago I fought a villain, this was not a known fight very hushed, and in it, he did this to me as a parting gift," Toshinori put down his shirt. After the resulting surgeries I lost half my respiratory system and my stomach and as such, I can only hold my All Might form for three hours."

Silence befell them as Izuka took this in. All Might, the Symbol of Peace was basically crippled. If this ever got out then villains would be less inclined to stay hidden. Her father had told her about the consequences of losing such a hero. His time in India taught him that after their number one hero had fallen in battle. He had to pull out from his undercover mission because of the fact the group he was infiltrating got extremely bold.

"Well, I got to get this guy," Toshinori tapped the soda bottles now filled with the unconscious Sludge Villains remains. "To the police." Toshinori turned to walk away before stopping and returning his attention to her. "Say are you seeking to become a hero?"

Izuka gave him a nod with a small smile. Having been raised by a Pro Hero and having spent much of her life watching videos of them she had always dreamed of it. "Yeah, I'm hoping to take the entrance exam for U.A. in ten months."

"Well, then I hope to see you there." Toshinori walked away with a wave.

Izuka continued on her way home for a few minutes before stopping. She turned around with a confused look on her face. "Did he just imply he was going to be at U.A?" After thinking about it for a few moments she just shrugged. ' _I probably miss heard that.'_

* * *

Toshinori's mind was racing. No sooner as he had given the police the Sludge Villain did his thoughts turn to the girl he had met. His mind was racing back to his fight to his words. Eight creations, eight children in a way as he called them, all of them made to take over his empire and continue the fight against all that was good. ' _Did I really just meet one of them?'_

It sounded hard to believe that his nemesis could have done something like this. From what his predecessor had told him, attempts to give someone another Quirk rarely worked with the body it was given. If the person was lucky the Quirk would merge with any existing Quirks within the person or cancel both of them out. Most, however, were mentally overloaded by the Quirk and were reduced to mindless flesh dolls. His Quirk was an exception given how it functioned.

The idea seemed so far-fetched and out there. Though thinking about it some more there was one thing all these attempts had in common. They were normal humans, well as normal as the Quirked kind were to there ancestors at least, and as such had limits that the human body could take. With the advancements in genetic studies especially in the last few decades, it was very possible that he had made sure they were anything but normal. ' _Nevermind he could have also mixed the right number of Quirks together.'_

A feeling of dread started to creep up his spine. More he thought about it the less impossible it sounded. If Izuka was one of such beings then not only was it a plausibility then it must have happened. For just a moment he cursed himself for killing his nemesis. As soon as that thought entered his mind he immediately crushed it. Nothing should ever make him regret that. A voice came over the intercom. "Now boarding the five-forty train."

Getting up the ghoulish looking man followed a group of people to the train. Taking his seat on the train Toshinori pulled out his phone and looked over his contacts. There was only one person he could trust to look into this. After a few moments, the call picked up. "Hey, it's me Toshinori I need your help with something."

* * *

A stream of fire shot out burning away some of the washed-up trash to ash. Hisashi took a seat as he looked out at the beach. The ash blew away in the salty breeze of the sea. Every time he came back from a mission he would come to the beach. Mostly to clean it up from all the trash.

"Seriously you would think that after nearly ending up a trash heap three times that the beachgoers would clean up their trash." Smoke escaped his mouth as he rolled his eyes. He wasn't mad just really, really, really disappointed. He turned to the side as he noticed that someone walking up to him out the corner of his eyes. Hisashi turned and gave Izuka a smile. "I guess Inko told you to come and get me?"

Izuka gave her dad a nod as she looked out at the few piles of ash. The sands had been blanketed with a black taint from were some of the ash had mixed into the sand. ' _At least it's not a makeshift dump.'_ Turning back to her father Izuka remembered the attack by the Sludge Villain. "I had a run in with a villain today."

Hisashi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. If anything he expected her to get into a fight with her old friend Katsuki. He stood up and crossed his arms. "You didn't tell your mother about it did you?"

Her red eyes avoided her father's green. She wanted to but her mother would worry about her and probably start panicking about her becoming a hero. She had enough worry with her husband. Rather than explain to her father why she didn't Izuka decided to "Ah, I met All Might today."

The Pro knew that she was trying to push aside the question. Even though he was going to have a talk about her a bit later Hisashi figured that with meeting All Might and getting attacked by a villain it was high time he decided to train her. "Since you obviously don't want to talk about why you didn't tell your mother," A smirk formed on his face as he watched his daughter realize her attempt at pushing away the question had failed. "Why don't we get started on your training for the U.A. entrance exam?"

Hisashi didn't have any missions to do. The police didn't need an undercover agent and well, he wanted to spend this time getting her ready for U.A.s rather difficult entrance exam. With the right planning, she'll be ready for it in by the time the exam began in ten months. With a clap of her hands, he decided on what they should start on. "Alright, we'll get started with Quirk training so first things first how well do you know how to use your Quirk in a fight?"

Izuka shrugged her shoulders. Outside the tussle with Katsuki back when they were kids and the Sludge Villain she really hadn't used her Quirk for combat. Though she did understand what it could be used for and all she could theoretically do. "Not at all."

"Well, that's why we have ten months to change that." Hisashi motioned for Izuka to follow him. The two walked out to a more secluded part of the beach to begin Izuka's training.

* * *

Inko looked at both her husband and there adopted daughter. A conflict of emotions with her. The two of them had come back a little lake for there family dinner with Hisashi looking a bit injured. "Inko it's nothing I was just training Izuka for the entrance exam."

The greenette had reasoned that much. With the entrance exam in ten months time and her husband home for that time, it made sense for him to train Izuka for it. "Then why do you have dried blood on you and several cuts and bruises?!"

Hisashi blinked before remembering that. Strangely enough, he had forgotten all about that. Izuka stopped taking a sip of her crimson red, metallic tasting drink and looked away. Hisashi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, you see I thought we could start out with Izuka fighting me to see what she could improve on." That, of course, turned out to be a surprise for the both of them. "I think we were both surprised by what happened."

Somehow Izuka to her shock as much as Hisashi was far better at fighting than she first let on. Actually, for much of it, Izuka could only remember a blur of motion. As if something in the back of her mind knew what to do. Thinking about it Hisashi figured it had something to do with when he found her. A person investigation that he had every time he could. Having spent years undercover he had a good idea of where to go in order to get information on this.

There was but the bare bones. Besides, the lab were Izuka was found at least two others had been located by criminal groups by accident. At least the rumor went. Going to were both labs were supposed to be located Hisashi, of course, found them raided. Anything of value pulled out of them. The few bits of data the computers could produce was about how they had failed to properly gestate. This confirmed that his daughter was likely lab-grown for something.

"Can't you both be more careful next time?" Inko had a pleading look on her face. This wasn't what she had in mind when she thought of Hisashi training Izuka.

Hisashi waved his hand and gave her a comforting smile. "Sure don't worry Inko."

Sitting at her seat Izuka finished with her drink as she thought back to the spare with her father. A part of her couldn't wait for it again. For a moment she had an image of her fighting and manhandling Katsuki. She shook her head from those thoughts. ' _Remember to banish the bad thoughts.'_

* * *

 **Yeah, turning magic into Quirks is hard. Also, if it's not clear Izuka has a personality makeup already how to say "programmed" into her. Her life being raised by Inko and Hisashi hasn't overwritten it so much as pushed it into the back of her mind. No, it's not another personality within her head. This is more like how when you try to delete a program in a computer. It's not truly deleted as with the right tools one can actually bring the program back. While sporadic Izuka's original programmed personality is still there and tries to bleed back up.**

 **Oh, and U.A. is probably not the best place for her with this. For a list of reasons. You should all know what her programmed personality is. Bad idea sending _that_ to a hero school? I'll leave that to your imaginations.**

 **Cya all next time and remember. Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, we are back for another chapter in the story. Now, if anything is a writer and gets a long post of the well random script. Best to delete it as it has been a huge problem lately.**

 **I like to thank** **RyuujinHimari, OSR fanatic, Tita, and EtheriousQueen777 for your reviews and feedback. I also like to thank my readers along with those that fav/followed the story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Cherry blossom leaves fall through the breeze as Izuka stood at the gates of U.A. All around were people here to either try out for the Hero Course or the other classes that the school offered. Support Courses for those looking to make devices and look into joining a Support Company. Others were here for the Business course, and if she remembered there was also a General Studies course with gave a normal education like any other school.

As she walked around taking in the sights she was soon greeted with a familiar voice. "Deku!" Right she had almost forgotten that he was taking part in this as well. Katsuki walked up to her with his usual scowl on his face. "You actually showed up."

Izuka shot him a glare. In the past ten months, he had been slowly pushing her buttons. Trying to get the fight that she knew he wanted. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the impulse to slam him through the walls at school. Her hand was twitching ready to grab hold of him. "I told you I would if you have a problem with that then keep it to yourself Kacchan." A smirk formed on her face.

Now it was his turn for his eye to twitch. He always hated her pet name for him. Izuka knew this and always made sure to use it in a way that one would talk to a pet. For all his bravado he never seemed to want to act on it. After all, if he did then she won. "Listen here I'm getting first place you hear me!"

Katsuki walked away without much more fanfare. Izuka had a smirk at this. She felt rather happy making him look like a fool. ' _Why did I do that?'_ Izuka had never tried antagonizing him before. Whatever the case she just shrugged and took a step forward and managed to kick her own feet by accident. ' _Really?!'_

Before she could end up face first on the pavement she felt herself suddenly floating. Blinking for a few moments she turned to her side and saw a girl with a roundish face and brown hair standing there with a hand outstretched. "Sorry, you looked like you were going to fail y'know." She tapped her fingers together as the pull of gravity seemed to return. "Release."

Izuka stood up having landed without an issue. "Thanks," Izuka held her hand out to her. "I'm Izuka Midoriya."

"Nice to meet you I'm Ochako Uraraka," Ochako replied with a smile. "So, you're here for the entrance exam for the hero course as well?"

Izuka gave her a nod. A question crossed her mind concerning what had just happened. "Hey, so if you don't mind me asking what does your Quirk?"

Ochako was surprised by the sudden question. "Well see my Quirk lets me manipulate gravity on whatever I touch." She showed out her fingers were Izuka caught site of little pads like that of a cat. "I used to think it only let me cancel it out when I was young though after I awhile I learned I could also increase the gravitational pull on an object."

That sounded amazing to Izuka. If only she didn't leave her notebook back at home. "Say, what about your Quirk?"

"That's rather complicated…" Izuka noticed as several students started to walk towards the buildings. The tests were starting soon. "We should probably get to the auditorium we don't want to be late."

* * *

It seemed the universe did have a twisted sense of humor. Katsuki and her were seated next to each other. Izuka didn't even need to turn her head to him to know that he was giving her a glare. ' _Just ignore him and he will go away.'_ That was somewhat wishful thinking but it was either that or do the more unsavory thought she had to deal with him.

The lights dimmed as everyone looked up on stage. Walking out was a man who looked ready to fall asleep. Shota lazily looked as the applicants as he stood at the podium. "Alright, listen up as I don't want to repeat myself." He looked at each of them before his eyes turned to his paper. "As stated on your pamphlets you will be taking part in mock battles."

Appearing behind him on a screen for the silhouettes of four robots and a mock city. Each robot had a number next to them. From zero to three. "There are four kinds with only three having any point value to them." The three robots appeared on the screen. "They each have a set point value from one to three," The last image was of the robot with zero points next to it. "The last one has no points to it and if I am frank fighting it would illogical for more then just it's point value."

That caused Izuka to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Shota rose up a card in his hands for everyone to see. "Now you each have one of these which are printed a site where you will be taking your test."

Izuka looked at her card seeing that it was listed with training ground B. Out the corner of her eyes she saw that Katsuki had training ground A written on his card. ' _They must have done that so participants from the same school don't team up.'_

Knowing their relationship that would likely never come to pass. Katsuki would more likely try to fight her then team up. Katsuki caught sight of her card and seemed a tiny bit mad at this revelation. ' _I'll still get first place.'_

* * *

Looking out the monitors most of U.A.'s staff. On each screen was the participants all gathering just outside their test areas. Sitting on one of the chairs that were provided was the principal of the school him. One of the rare instances o a Quirk appearing in an animal. "This seems to be a somewhat smaller batch this year." Nezu looked at each of his teachers including the newest one. ' _Strange Toshinori seems focused on the monitor for training group B.'_

Indeed he was as it was the group where he had spotted Izuka. His friend had managed to look from records and talked to some captured petty criminals. With some doing he did manage to locate a few abandoned labs hidden in secret. One of which had been broken into long before the others. Several of their computer programmers managed to pull up what they could. ' _Subject number six, a mix of altered human DNA and a lamprey.'_

The idea that his nemesis would do something like that was somewhat unsettling. Who knew what could have happened though at least there was a reason behind it. Mixing animal DNA surprisingly made the accepting of the chimera Quirks that each of his creations were given easier. Still, confirming that it was Izuka took getting her medical reports which gave strong backing to the idea of her being Subject Six.

' _Even if she was made to become something of his successor,'_ He looked as she stood out with a sports outfit waiting for the doors to be open. ' _It seems that just like anyone she has a choice with what to do with herself.'_

Unknown to him Nezu was looking at the monitor that he was focusing on. The principal wondered why Toshinori seemed to be so fixated on test site B. ' _Could it be he has his eyes on one of the participants?'_ Nezu thought about it. Such a thing wasn't out of the realm of possibility. That much was certain. ' _Better keep my eye on whoever it is.'_

On the next few seats, a few of the teachers were looking at the application's that each participant submitted. One of which caught the attention of a staff member with a somewhat questionable outfit. "This one doesn't have a name for her Quirk."

"What do you mean Midnight?" Nezu question was answered as Midnight handed him the application. Sure enough, the Quirk name wasn't listed. Even being Quirkless was placed on the Quirk registry. ' _Izuka Midoriya?'_ The last name was somewhat familiar to him. "Very strange that her Quirk doesn't have a name."

From his seat, Toshinori was not surprised. With such a Quirk it would be difficult to actually name. For a moment he actually wondered the full list of Quirks that were merged into hers. He did interrupt her before she could finish after all.

* * *

Izuka was honestly bored just standing around. She looked around at the other participants waiting for the test to start. As she looked around she found Ochako off on the side of the group. ' _Looks like we got the same test site.'_

Before she could go over and talk to her Shota walked up. The tired-looking man stood to the group. "Alright, everyone begin." The group turned to him missing that the doors had just opened up. He rolled his eyes at how illogical they were acting. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Izuka turned around being the first to realize that the test had begun. Before she knew it someone practically raced passed her like a blur before everyone else joined in. As they all disappeared through the gate Shota took note of the girl he ran before everyone else. ' _At least she has more sense than all the others.'_

As Izuka raced through the streets of the mock cityscape she kept her eyes opened. From out of one of the corners a Two-Pointer jumped out. Its eye glowed as it locked on to her. "Target locked, you will be terminated!"

It opened up its missiles to launch at her. Izuka jumped out of the way of the explosions. On landing, she took a bite out of her finger drawing blood. From the small wound, a large amount of her blood flowed out before forming into a crimson red lance. Izuka had a wicked look on her face as she jumped forward and pieced right through the robot.

As the remains of the Two-Pointer fell over more robots made themselves known. Three One-Pointers and four Two-Pointers. All Izuka saw was more targets. Light gathered in her other hands as she jumped forward to met them. Each robot locked on to her. "Target locked, you will be-"

The lead robot didn't get to finish before it was torn down followed by the one behind it. For a moment Izuka didn't care about anything else. She was going to finish this test and that was all that mattered in her mind. "Come at me then."

* * *

On the screens, the U.A. staff watched each test site as the scores started to pill up. It was only the beginning and already they could see two students climbing up faster than the others. On one screen was Katsuki blasting away at every robot in his path. On the other was Izuka wielding a lance made of blood as she tore apart robot after robot with it and a light-based energy attack.

The staff just watched as both of them continued to shred through the robots as they came towards them. "The two of them have already passed the twenty point mark and the rest had practically begun." True enough the other participants had yet to get even halfway to the point and it just seemed that the hap was increasing. "Say, Midnight didn't they both come from the same school?"

Midnight looked through the applications again. Once she found them both she gave her co-worker a nod. "Yeah, they both have the same middle school listed you don't think they trained together for this?"

Looking at the screen Nezu wasn't so sure. He wasn't as good at human interactions but in his eyes, he could see something of fierce determination on the face of Katsuki. With the way both him and Izuka kept alternating from the lead, it seemed to him that they were almost in a competition of sorts. ' _Perhaps a rivalry exists between the two of them.'_

"I'm more questioning how the girl was able to still stand after making such a weapon with her blood." Without any idea on what the Quirk could do they just chalked it up as an Emitter class. Toshinori in his seat actually figured that just like not needing to breathe she either didn't need her blood or could regenerate it fast enough that it wasn't an issue.

Nezu continued to watch his attention more on the two who were in the lead. Looking over to Izuka the animal principal couldn't help but feel a little nervous about her. The look in her eyes and the expression on her face. ' _There just something strangely unsettling about her.'_

Izuka score seemed to stop raising as it looked like there weren't any robots near her. That didn't stop her as she continued to run through the mock city looking for the next robot to destroy. All the while the other student scores were catching up to her's.

* * *

The blood lance was pulled out of a Three-Pointer as Izuka looked at the destroyed robots around her. Two One-Pointers and the Three-Pointer in front of her. ' _That should make sixty-three.'_ Izuka heard a commotion nearby and raced out coming across a plaza with many robots within it.

She looked to see someone kicking a Two-pointer breaking it apart as it fell over. Landing there a tall boy that Izuka had recognized as part of the group looked at the down robot. "That's sixty-seven."

He was just four points ahead of her. She felt anger at this with a tiny bit of confusion at this feeling. On the side, she saw a laser being fired as a One-Pointer was destroyed. Standing there was a blond with a strange face, which was saying something, standing there with a metal belt around his stomach. "Fifty-nine."

Up in the air, Izuka caught sight of robots floating in the air. They then smashed into one of them before falling to the ground. Izuka saw Ochako standing just off from the robots taking a few deep breaths. "That's sixty."

Over the speakers, the group could hear Shoto's voice. "Alright less the five minutes remaining, you better be ready."

There it was his choice of words which caused Izuka to wonder what he meant. The sounds of a building being destroyed caught everyone's attention. A large robot looked down as the participants in the plaza. It's eye glow red and ominously. "Exterminate!"

It was the Zero-Pointer and only now did Izuka realize what the man was getting at. Unlike the other robots, this was big and very likely made not to be used as a test. The others in the Plaza decided to run either from it having no point value or because they couldn't take out the massive robot. All except for one of them.

Izuka looked up at the Zero-Pointer while everyone seemed to just be running away. Izuka looked at the robot in front of her almost like something of a challenge. Holding the lance made of her own blood up a light surrounded it at the ready. It's only then that she had heard a yelp of pain. Looking in front of her Ochako had been pinned down by fallen debris. Before she knew it she seemed to further infuse the light-infused blood weapon and toss it with all her might into the air.

It pierced into the robot and blinding burning light exploded with it causing the Zero-Pointer to fall over with much of its upper half mangled and destroyed. Several of the participants stopped and looked on with which on their faces. Even Izuka seemed a bit surprised by what has just happened. ' _Wait, did I just fight it because I could?'_

Her thoughts on the matter were soon interrupted as the sound of horns blaring marked the end of the test. "Times up everyone," Shoto's voice echoed through the speakers, "You will receive your letter of acceptance or dismissal in a weeks time."

* * *

The teacher's just watched as the recording of Izuka defeating the Zero-Pointer replied before them. It wasn't every day a participant decided to take on the thing. Given it had no point value and was meant to be an obstacle there was no point. "Well, now as impressive as this is we all know that there was more to it then a participant fighting the robot." Nezu tapped on his tablet showing another recording. "Izuka Midoriya took out the robot to save a fellow participant."

Toshinori had a small smile at this. It seemed to be the case and that brought some relief to his troubled mind. Despite being a creation of _**him**_ she was still her own person. Looking at the panel of secret judges he mused about what was to happen. ' _She managed to get sixty-three points more than enough to make it into U.A.'_

Each one held up a score as the secret points in the test was tallied up. The top ten then appeared before them with Izuka moving into the group. "Well, overall I say they are among the best we had in awhile."

Everyone got up to leave while Nezu stayed. The animal principal continued to look at the recording of Izuka fighting the robots side by side with Katsuki. ' _Normally I would avoid putting the two of them in the same class,'_ They were from the same school and likely know one another growing up. A rivalry possibly existed between them and the look on there faces. Nezu stopped himself and shook his head. ' _I am going to regret this aren't I?'_

At least they had a homeroom teacher who could deal with them both should the need a raise. Besides, it wasn't like putting them in the same room would bite them in the end. "I do hope Shota can handle them both."

At that moment far away from him. The man in question felt a shiver run down his spine. Something told him that Nezu was going to make his life a lot more stressful. ' _It's probably nothing.'_

* * *

Izuka looked at her father wondering if he was actually serious. Hisashi had gotten called in to do another uncover mission in the states but in celebration of Izuka entrance exam, he had ordered her something. Izuka just couldn't believe what he had gotten her. "You seriously got me a lance?"

Hisashi gave her a nod in confirmation as he held said object up for both her and Inko to see. Doing their training Hisashi had noticed how much she seemed to prefer making a lance and using in combat. With a few calls to some people that owed him a favor, he was able to order one specially made for her. "Well, it's not like heroes having a weapon are not unknown plus I figured it can count as an early birthday present."

Inko just looked at her husband wondering if he was crazy. Casually giving their daughter a weapon as a gift. Izuka just looked at the weapon that her father gave her before taking it. "I don't think I'll be able to take it to school with me."

Hisashi has a smile before producing a form for her. It was an approval to have the lance with her. "That wouldn't be a problem," He then twisted the lance handle as it seemed to pull itself back and folded into a long staff, "Plus the designer used their Quirk to make it and to fold in." With a further twist, it shortened into a small pool. "This way you can take it with you."

"Hisashi, are you seriously considering letting Izuka take it with her?" Inko finally voiced her disapproval at such a crazy action. "What if there is an accident with the other students or worse what if Izuka pokes her eyes out?!"

Hisashi looked at his wife wondering if she had forgotten that Izuka had a healing factor. Was she starting to get overly paranoid? "Well, besides the fact that it's not sharpened at the end I'm sure nothing like that would happen." The sound of a knock on the door caught their attention. "I wonder who that could be."

As he left both Izuka and Inko to themselves the greenette woman looked at her daughter. Izuka held the object that her father had given her. Being honest she really did like the thought of having a lance on her. ' _It would go well with the costume I submitted.'_

Hisashi came back waving a letter in his hands. A latter with U.A.'s on it. "Izuka it's finally here!" He handed her the envelope from U.A.'s seal on it. "Why don't you go open it in your room while me and your mother talk for a bit."

Izuka gave him a nod as she walked out of the room taking the folded lance with her. Hisashi let out a sigh as he turned to Inko. "Dear you really should calm down a bit I wouldn't give something like to Izuka unless I felt she was perfectly capable of wielding it."

"I know it's just," Inko tried to answer back but Hisashi placed his hand on her should. The two of them already knew the reason why. They worried about Izuka in their own ways.

Within her room, the silver-haired girl pulled the envelope open as a holoprojector dropped from it. The device was soon turned on. "I am here, as a projection!"

All Might's image was a surprise to see on the projection. Izuka blinked as she remembered something said almost ten months ago. Was this what All Might was talking about? "All Might?"

"Yes, it is I All Might!" He shot his trademark smile and pose. "As well as U.A. newest teacher!" Now she understood what he meant. All Might was was going to be a teacher at U.A.! "Now, then Izuka Midoriya you aced the written exam and in the practical, you managed to get sixty-three villain points more than enough to ensure your place at U.A.!"

Izuka didn't have any doubts on that front. Though she did wonder where she had ended up compared to the others taking the test. "However," Izuka stopped and looked at All Might. A recording of her destroying the Zero-Pointer appeared on the screen. "You did something befitting of a true hero saving you're follow participant when everyone else chose to run."

All Might looked to the side while Izuka looked at the recording. The truth was she wasn't thinking about saving Ochako when she did that. It was only after seeing her that it had crossed her mind. Even then it was only secondary. Before Izuka could complicate the weirdness of all of this All Might turned back to her and continued, "Such acts do not go unnoticed which is why we have Rescue point!" The screen behind him showed a shadowed out ground holding up scores to actions of participants helping others. "Izuka Midoriya you are awarded sixty Rescue points!"

The scoreboard appeared as Izuka looked at her place. First with one hundred and twenty-three points. The only person with triple-digit points. ' _Looks like Kacchan got second place.'_ She could just picture what was going on with him right now.

* * *

Katsuki glared as he looked at the scores. At number two he found himself with eight-three points. He was in second place. He looked up at who had gotten first place. Smoke and small explosions could be seen could out of every sweet pour on his body. At number one was Izuka with a nearly forty point gap between themselves. "FUCKING DEKU!"

Down in the living room, Mitsuki rolled her eyes. Her son needed to learn to stop obsessing over Izuka. ' _I wonder what happened this time.'_

* * *

Shota looked at the potential students that he had to choose from for his homeroom. Well, except for two which Nezu had insisted that he place in his class. He rolled his eyes at this. ' _He ordered me without making it seem like it.'_ He ha seen the recordings of the entrance exam and both of them looked almost like they were having an unofficial competition amongst themselves. ' _Great, hopefully, they won't destroy my classroom.'_

He wished he wasn't being serious. A few years ago he had let two students in who had a very heated rivalry in their old school. One day he entered into his classroom and found it a complete mess and said students fighting on the floor. Lucky them that neither got expelled but the person who caused them to fight was. ' _Great, one of them has the power to use explosions while the other has the power to turn blood into a weapon and use light blasts.'_

Shota wondered if Nezu was doing this as a form of revenge for bringing his cat over that one time. He goes on about him being some kind of unknown animal but Shota knew he was a mouse. The most common animal used in lab experiments was a mouse after all. "Midoriya?" That name sounded familiar to him somehow. After a few seconds, it finally hit him where he had heard that name from. "Oh, so she's the daughter of a Pro then?"

Makes sense as to why she was so good. Though if he did recall wasn't Fire Breather's Quirk the ability to literally breath flames? From the recording, Izuka showed none of that. "Probably has her mother's Quirk or perhaps she's adopted."

* * *

 **So, if you have noticed I am boosting both Katsuki and Ochako's Quirks for this fanfic. My reasons being because I can as well as making this more interesting. Well, and also to close the gap I kind of created with Izuka. I mean they are logical extensions of their abilities. Besides Ochako ability to control gravity (which is still limited in how much Gs she can force on someone), Katsuki can use any sweet glade in his body to produce his explosive fliud (really why only his hand with his mother sweet is full body I'll never know)**

 **Anyway, my apologies for anyone who doesn't like this. Cya all later. Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone how are you all doing? Well, I am back with another chapter so hope you enjoy.**

 **I like to thank** **Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome, Lightningblade49, Megatron Kim, AnimeA55Kicker, RyuujinHimari, RESTIA, Creus, Fontei, KingJGamer, and Drednaught for your reviews and feedback. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorite and/or followed the story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her U.A. uniforms had just finally come in. Each one made custom for her. One thing they had added for her was a strap for her lance in its compact form. She had to send a copy of her approval forms but in the end, she was given the strap to use for it.

Stepping out of the bathroom she saw her mother finishing with packing up her backpack. Her father had long left on his current mission to America. "Alright, you should have everything for class and I packed you a few of your favorite drink as well."

Izuka took her backpack from her as Inko looked at her little girl. To think that nearly fifteen years ago she was just a baby that Hisashi had brought with him. Now here she was about to head off to a school that taught some of the greatest heroes in the country. ' _Just stay calm nothing bad will happen to Izuka.'_

Both mother and daughter shared a hug before Izuka walked out of their apartment. Inko let out a sigh before looking around their home. She looked up at the clock over the kitchen, "It's almost time for my shows."

Inko turned on the tv and was greeted with a news story. A sudden string of murders had taken place overseas with the latest being found in the docks. There were concerns that whoever it was had gotten on a ship. ' _I just hope that doesn't come here.'_

* * *

Izuka looked around the large building of U.A. academia. All around her students and faculty were preparing themselves for the next school year. Looking at her paper Izuka continued down to the Hero wing of the school. "Class 1-A." She finally stopped coming across the door with 1-A written in big letters on it. The door being about the same size as the hallway itself. ' _I guess it's for students with Giantification Quirks.'_

With her hand on the door, she opened it up to greet her new class. When she did she was greeted instead with the sight of the tall kid from the exam yelling at the one person she had hoped wasn't in the same class as her. "Get your feet off of that desk you are disrespecting our upperclassmen!"

Katsuki choose to ignore him. His eyes instead turned to the doorway as his eyes narrowed into a hard glare as he looked at Izuka standing at the doorway. Smoke and small explosions arched from across his skin. "Deku."

He was completely livid. Izuka could effectively feel it radiating out of his body. Though he did get the attention of the rest of the class who turned to the silver-haired girl. The tall guy decided to greet her first walking up to her. "You're that girl who took out the Zero-Pointer in the practical," That got the attention of the rest of the class. "Tenya Iida it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you I'm, Izuka Midoriya." No sooner as she said that did everyone else looked at her.

They had all seen the scores from the entrance exam. None of them could believe how far removed the person who had scored first place was from them. Even the person who scored second place didn't come close in the slightest. "No, way the girl who got first place on the exam is in our class!"

"First place?" A tall girl with a rather mature looking figure looked at the silver-haired girl with curiosity. Both hero course classes had at two students who had gotten in his recommendations. They, of course, had a different entrance exam separate from the rest. "What was her score?"

A girl with pink skin, hair, horns, and eyes with black sclera and yellow irises turned to her. "She had one hundred and twenty-three points!" She turned to Izuka. "Nearly forty points above that of the guy in second place," She tried to recall who it was as Katsuki's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Oh, right Katsuki Bakugo was his name."

"I'm right here Racoon Eyes!" Katsuki yelled out with anger causing everyone to look at him. He turned over to Izuka with an enraged glare. "How did you get more points than me!"

Izuka thought about what to say. She figured that Rescue Points were something to keep quiet about so she couldn't say that. However, that didn't mean she couldn't say a half-truth to break his ego a bit. "I destroyed the robots and the Zero-Pointer, in fact, destroying it got me more than sixty points."

Her words caused much of the class to look at her with shock. She had destroyed one of those massive machines and instead of getting zero points was rewarded with sixty of them. Katsuki eye twitched with annoyance at this. "Oh, hey looks like we have the same class!" Izuka turned around to see Ochako standing in the doorway. "It was so amazing you took out that huge robot!" She had a questioning look on her face. "Say, your lance was it made out of blood?"

Before Izuka could answer Ochako's question someone else decided to make themselves known. "If you're here for idle chit-chat then you should leave," Ochako turned around and looked weirded out for a moment as on the floor looked to be a caterpillar with a human face. Izuka raised an eyebrow as she was sure that he looked familiar. "Took you about eight seconds to be quite so illogical."

Shota stood up and got out of his sleeping bag. It was already the first day and he could tell that Katsuki Bakugo and Izuka Midoriya were going to be the source of a lot of trouble. As he walked into the room every went to take their seats. Shota looked at all of them before reaching into his bag and pulling out several U.A. gym outfits. "Alright, go put on your gym informs and meet me at the Quirk testing grounds.'

* * *

Toshinori was looking at the class schedule. He was going to be a teacher for Class 1-A. Applied Heroes was what he would be teaching. Looking over the students for his class he paused as he saw Izuka's picture. ' _So she's in Class 1-A huh,'_ It did make keeping an eye on her easier. He paused as he looked at who her homeroom teacher was. ' _She got Shota Aizawa.'_

Toshinori was now concerned for Izuka. Shota was known for expelling students and even did so for his whole class last year. What if he noticed something about Izuka that he didn't like and decided to expel her? ' _I'm being too paranoid.'_

Still, it couldn't hurt to watch and make sure nothing like that was going to happen. The last thing he wanted was Izuka to feel resentment at U.A. and heroes as a whole. Walking out of the teacher's lounge he was soon greeted with a problem. He had no idea where to look for Shota. ' _Let's see he should be giving out a Quirk Apprehension Test so the most likely place would be the Quirk training yard.'_

Toshinori now had a problem. It had been so long since he had gone to U.A. that he had forgotten the layout of the campus. He was supposed to be a teacher for this school and he had no idea where he was going. ' _I can just picture Gran Torino laughing at me.'_ Maybe Cemetoss could point him in the right direction.

As he walked down the hallway he caught the sight of Shota standing out in a gym yard. He also caught sight of his class soon joining him. "Well, that solves that problem."

* * *

Shota looked at the class before him. He had seen the records of each of them fighting the robots. Sure, they had passed the entrance exam and with it, they earned a spot but it was his turn to evaluate them. His eyes landed on both Izuka and Katsuki as the two of them tried not to make eye contact with the other. "Ever since Quirks first appeared over two hundred years ago the government hasn't updated their tests for it," He held out a softball in his hands before tossing it to Izuka. "Izuka you got first place in the entrance exam."

Being reminded of that caused Katsuki expression to boil with anger. Izuka and the other student's seemed to ignore him for the time being. The silver-haired girl stood in the place where she was likely to throw. "So, what is it that I'm supposed to do?"

"You know how you're told not to use your Quirk in middle school?" Shota received a nod from her. A small smirk appeared on his face at this. "I want you to throw the ball while using your Quirk."

A smirk unconsciously formed on her face at this. Izuka pulled back her hand as a bright light glowed around the ball in her hands. When she let it loose it rocketed out of her hand with a burning glow. Everyone watched as the ball flew overhead before finally stopping and fell to the ground in the distance. Shota showed his phone to everyone. "One thousand one hundred and twenty-three point eight meters."

Everyone looked at that with excitement. Many of them couldn't wait to use their Quirks. Katsuki looked at the score that Shota had shown them. ' _Deku I will surpass you mark my words!'_

Shota looked at the students. They were all treating this almost like some sort of game. He glared at this with annoyance before yelling out. "You think this is all fun and games?!" Shota expression turned rather serious as he looked at each of them. "How about this whoever ends up in last place will be expelled!"

That caused everyone to stop. Even Izuka looked at him with a confused expression. Expelling someone after they had earned a spot at U.A. on the first day at least sounded extreme. ' _Can he actually do that?'_

Her thoughts were soon voiced by Ochako. The gravity Quirk users couldn't believe what he was saying. "You can't do that we all earned our place at this school!"

"U.A. teachers have a lot more freedom than a normal school." Shota put his phone down as he looked at each of them. Each one of them stood and looked at him. "This is what U.A. is all about breaking you down and molding you into the next generation of heroes those that can't stand for this are welcomed to leave."

Everyone looked at each other. Not a word was said as the extra weight if failure it itself home. Izuka for her part was excited by this. She blinked confused on where that had come from but brushed it off. ' _It's nothing.'_

The first test was the one hundred meters dash. Ochako found herself up first with the weird faced blond. With a tap on herself, she activated her Quirk. As soon as it began Ochako raced forward with next to no wait weight on her. The weird faced boy turned around and let out a blast from his belt. He almost made it to the end but failed shelf his waist as Ochako passed him. "Three point eight four seconds."

Ochako had a small generation at this. That was far better than her score in middle school. The weird faced boy then finished up soon after her. "four point nine three seconds."

This went on with each pair using their Quirks to aid in their scores. Creative ways like using acid to slide, creating a skateboard from there skin, or leap right over it. Tenya it seems took the cake managing to complete his in under two seconds with an implication that he was holding back according to Shota.

Izuka and Katsuki were the last two to take the test. A smug smirk formed on Katsuki face at this. She didn't have anything to do with speed last he checked while he had this in the bag. "Looks like you aren't going to be able to win this one Deku."

On the side, Ochako looked at the ash blond with confusion. Izuka rolled her eyes in annoyance. He had always been like this and it was getting annoying. The moment they were to start Katsuki let out a huge explosion rocketing him towards the machine as a single thought echoed through his mind. ' _I can't wait to show her that I'm-'_

"Two point seven five seconds." The machines flashed just before Katsuki passed by. He looked to the side eyes widened as he noticed that Izuka had actually past him. "Three-point eighteen seconds."

Katsuki didn't even register it. He was looking at Izuka. When he crashed into the ground that's when he was taken out of his shock. ' _Again…'_ Smoke started to rise from his sweet glades. ' _HOW THE HELL IS DEKU LIKE THIS!'_

Izuka herself blinked wondering how she had just done that. Everyone else just looked at her with amazement. Shota, while surprised by this, decided they had to move on. "Alright, everyone time for the next test."

The tests seemed to be the run of the mill contest tests though with the use of their Quirks. Strength grip test, push-ups, standing long jump, sideways long jump, ball throw, and the endurance run. Katsuki seemed to have a small upturn as he actually did manage to beat Izuka in the long jump through using his explosions repeatedly to effectively fly meant he won on a technicality. Next came the ball toss event and since Izuka had already done it she was exempt from it.

Katsuki held on to the small ball in his hand. Gripping it he turned to Izuka. His Quirk was perfect for this he had enough strength to well pass Izuka. With the wind up he gave a mighty scream as an explosion echoed through the air, "DIE!"

The ball flew through the air as Katsuki looked at it. As soon as it landed he turned to Shota hoping to see his score exceeding Izuka proving that he was better than her. "One thousand one hundred and eighteen point eight meters."

"WHAT THE HELL!" There had to be some mistake! He turned to Izuka with pure killing intent literally flowing off of him. Everyone just looked at the ash blond like he was crazy. Shota rolled his eyes at this. The fool was so consumed by his rivalry with Izuka.

Before he could do anything Shota decided to stop this. "That's enough if you start a fight I will expel you got that!" Katsuki let out a growl of anger before he backed off. Shota was starting to fill a headache coming up. "Ochako Uraraka you're next."

Ochako walked up as Shota tossed her the ball. On contact Ochako powers active and with it she had control over its gravity. With a toss the ball was seen going into the air and as everyone soon noticed it wasn't coming down. After a minute Shota let out a sigh. "It's not coming down is it?"

Ochako rubbed the back of her head. She could pull it down by turning the gravity up but given how far up it was that probably wasn't a good idea. "Sorry."

Shota sighed before showing everyone her score of infinity. It was the only thing he could actually put down that made any sort of sense. The rest of the class looked at this with amazement. Katsuki had shock almost speechless while Izuka gave her a clap. "Congrats on getting first place Ochako I knew you were going to get first in the ball throw."

"Thanks, Izuka." Ochako gave her a smile.

That just left one last test to do, the endurance race. Izuka watching the girl with the creation Quirk create a bicycle wondered if she could try this. Izuka hadn't used this part of her Quirk for about two years. With her eyes, closed darkness seemed to sprout from her body before coalescing into something right in front of her.

The figure opened its eyes before yelling out a howl as the wolf-shaped creation turned to her. Izuka placed her hand and petted it while everyone just looked at her wide-eyed. Even Shota paused as seeing Izuka use another ability. "Whoa, you can do that with your Quirk?"

Izuka turned to everyone as they looked at her stunned at the display. Izuka rubbed the back of her head. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do. Shota decided to just continue with the event as Izuka rides the wolf until everyone else tired and Shota ended the test.

With their test over their homeroom teacher tallied the results. Appearing on a holographic screen was the results of the class. Izuka had managed to take second place just behind Momo Yaoyorozu, the girl with the creation Quirk, and above Shoto Todoroki whose Quirk seemed to be ice. Katsuki's eye twitched at his place being fourth. Ochako was surprised that she had managed to get fifth place.

At last place was Minoru Mineta and as such was going to get the boot. Izuka could tell that he was looking at the other girls rather disturbingly as such she had little in the way of sympathy. Shota for his part looked at the class before rolling his eyes. "Yeah, about the whole expel thing?" He had a smirk on his face. "I lied."

Everyone looked at him shocked. Many of Izuka's fellow students started wanting to know why he would do such a thing. "It was a logical ruse to make you all give it your all with your Quirks."

At least that's what he was telling them. In truth, he couldn't expel any if them. After last year Nezu made it clear that he had to at least give the students a full semester before he expelled them. The number of complaints they had gotten was too much for the principal to ignore. "Though, of course, if the one at the bottom doesn't see any improvement by the end of the semester I will expel them."

That had its desired effect though personally, Shota didn't hold his breath. After dismissing the class for the day be turned and walked back to the building. As he did he turned around and shot a look in a direction with seemingly nothing. ' _I know you were watching my test All Might.'_

* * *

Nezu looked out the window watching as Shoto's students returned to the locker rooms after his test. The principal had decided to take a look at his Quirk Apprehension Test. The threat of expulsion aside Nezu had toyed with the idea of having similar tests like it for the opening year of each class. Freshmen could start seeing how well they did with each year trying to better themselves. The problem was he had no idea how Shota measured the students with this.

Speaking of students Nezu's gaze fell on Izuka. At first, the principal had his eye on her believing that All Might was considering her as his successor. Seeing her form up that wolf creation, however, he now had another thought on his mind. ' _Could she be like the twins?'_

Nezu was aware about someone creating eight individuals with strange Quirks. He was a Pro Hero and arguably the smartest being in the world. Nezu was called in from a few old acquaintances to help with a strange lab found near the wilderness. After looking through it he had found out it was used to create an artificial being. Subject nine if he recalled a being who had split in two early development.

The principal shuttered at the memory. The older of the two twins had wanted to skin him alive! Good thing for him he easily outsmarted them. Still, threats against him aside they haven't moved out of the wilds yet so there was likely nothing to be worried about. ' _I best keep a close eye on her.'_

Perhaps he should have a talk with Toshinori about her. Maybe share his tale of the twins and see if the Symbol of Peace believes it such beings were the work of his old nemesis. For a moment paranoia set in on the possibility of Izuka being one of his creations. Nezu shook his head. He shouldn't give into baseless paranoia.

* * *

Izuka walked to the gate joined by Ochako, Tenya, and Mina, the pink girl, who all turned out went to the same station as her. As they walked the conversation naturally had turned to her Quirk. The three of them looked at almost speechless. "You can really do all of that?"

Izuka gave them a nod. She had listed all the abilities that she had known about. In the back of her mind, Izuka wondered if she had any more. Mina looked at her with confusion. "Wait, you don't need to breathe?"

"Yeah, though I do so out of habit." She found that out when she was young. She had stayed underwater for a whole hour before realizing that holding her breathe like that was pretty much impossible unless she could breathe through gills.

Tenya's eyes fell to the object around her waist. The metal rod had been on his mind for a while now. "If you don't mind me asking why do you have that with you?"

Izuka looked down at the condensed form of her lance. Taking it off the strap she held it up for them to see. "It's something my dad gave me before he left on a mission," Izuka twisted the handle as it soon shot out revealing itself to be a lance. "He got me the papers to allow me to bring it with me to school and to class."

The three of them looked at the thing with mixed thoughts. It was cool that she had a dad who would do that for her though there was a question that formed on their minds. Mina was the one to ask their question. "Say is your father some kind of pro hero?"

"Yeah, though he mostly does undercover missions." Izuka knew that when it came to the modern era of heroes undercover heroes were a rarity. The profession of heroes was one of fame and recognition for many. Even those that didn't do it for such things tend to have the spotlight on them. Undercover heroes much like undercover cops tend to forgo such things which in the modern era meant that no one was in a rush to be one. "He's actually doing a mission right now and I don't know when he'll be back."

As they got to the gate they saw Katsuki waiting for them. Waiting for Izuka in actuality. The two looked at one another as the three onlookers felt the air around them grow heavy. Katsuki turned around as he didn't want to deal with her right now. Ochako looked at the ash blond before a question crossed her mind. "Hey, Izuka why does he call you Deku?"

Izuka thought back to when they were kids. Back when they were still friends and before the incident between them. He made a case noticing how her name was close to Izuku which could be read as Deku. It was a really dumb reason to give her that nickname. "It was just something from our childhood back when we were friends."

That was a surprise to the three of them. From what it seemed the ash blond was almost close to trying to kill her. Looking back at his retreating form and as the silver-haired girl, they could only ask one thing. ' _How?'_

* * *

The crew looked at the destroyed radio with fear gripping them. They had taken off to sea with a full cargo and slowly every day one of their crew turned up dead. At first, they thought it was some animal that had stowed away or worse one that they were transporting. Wouldn't be the first time poachers had done so.

If only the thing was an animal. The last three members of the crew huddled together fear on their faces. A laughter echoed through the darkened vessel. "Oh, God we are going to die!"

"Get a hold of yourself man!" The former first mate looked forward at the darkness. It was hopeless as no hero was coming to save them. "If this is the end then face it with some dignity."

The other two swallowed their fear leaving only despair. They both hang their heads down ready to accept the end. Hopefully, it would be quick. "It's raining~"

They stiffen as they heard that. The voice of the creature that slaughtered the crew. Taking joy as it did so. ' _May God have mercy on our souls.'_

"You're bleeding~" They had cuts all over them. All in an attempt to get away from this monster. All for not in the end.

The men closed their eyes as they know he was coming. As soon as they did they each let out a scream of pain as a crushing sound could be heard. Several minutes passed before what little light there was reflected off of something white in the place of eyes and large teeth. "Carnage is starving~"

* * *

 **Yeah, Ochako got such a high place because of the "buff" to her Quirk. Simply put if she just got the tenth place for nullifying gravity then controlling it would put her at a much higher place. Sadly the test is about Quirk versatility and the power to create objects is literally as great as you can get. As for Nezu talks about Subject Nine... you should know who "The Twins" are.**

 **As for why Carnage of all beings is here? Say hello to Subject Five. Yeah, I am not basing all the subjects after Overlord characters some are based on other characters from different franchises. I mean it is kind of in the summary so you should know what I mean. Each one has the powers of their corresponding being so Carnage has his abilities based on the Kyntar known as Carnage. Hope that clears things up.**

 **Cya all next time. Remember Go Beyond Plus Ultra.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yeah, another update a day after I updated Vectors of Fate. Anyway, this story was the fastest to break a hundred follows I ever wrote. Thanks, everyone for that.**

 **I like to thank Creus, Guest, KingJGamer, Lightningblade49, RyuujinHimari, Vigriff, and Tita for their reviews and feedback. I also, like to give a special thanks to the readers of the story along with those that faved and/followed the story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The police commissioner looked at the officers in front of him. From the report of there little misadventure into the sewer system, which was caused due to a fleeing petty criminal, they had seen something take out the criminal than when they tried to find the person who did they stumbled on the remains of a broken down lab. "So, you think the guy who stopped the criminal was from this lab?"

The two officers in front of him both nodded. There was silence as only the sound of the clock was heard overhead. One of the officers figured that the commissioner didn't believe them. "Well, it looked like a cross between a man, an ant, and I think a mantis?" It was kind of hard to properly describe the thing to him. "It was also covered in ice armor."

The commissioner didn't look up from their report for several moments. Finally, he put his folder down and looked at the two of them. "Are you sure that you didn't just encounter a random vigilante or a crazy person living in the sewers?"

The officers looked at one other. The thought hadn't crossed either of their minds in the slightest. They just thought that what they had saw was a lab experiment given they had found the old lab. The two of them bowed their heads realizing they had failed to follow proper protocol. As they left the room in disgrace one of the detectives turned to the commissioner. "You do know that they might be onto something right?"

Of course, the detective was referring to the incident in the wilds. It's there that they had found an abandoned lab with later confirmation that the beings created there were living nearby. It being secretive wasn't known by many and was apart of another case dealing with labs found not only all over the nation but abroad as well. "We can't just chalk up every random secret lab we find as having a connection to this case you know." The commissioner had a point as not every one of them was the same. "Besides we have a new case the dead ship that just docked you know."

* * *

Izuka walked out of the train station her eyes catching sight as everyone began heading off to work or the like. Today was the first proper day at U.A. were the students would finally be having their classes. As she continued her walk to the school she was soon joined by Ochako who waved towards her. "Hey, Izuka you don't mind if I joined you?"

"Sure why not." The two of them continued down to the school were they saw Katsuki already walking to the building.

The ash blond looked at Izuka before turning away. After returning home and realizing the gulf he had to cross the ash blond had very quickly destroyed his training equipment much to the annoyance of his parents. As he walked by the other students looks at him with his scowl on his face. A flash of his memory back all those years ago when Izuka first showed her Quirk and beat him replayed in his mind. ' _Hopefully today we'll actually do something that allows me to settle the score with her!'_

As he walked by the students Shota watched from the side a bit tired from his late-night patrol. Still, looking at his expression he could tell what was the case of it. Turning to the entrance he saw Izuka along with Ochako following right behind her. ' _I know All Might is planning to have a mock scenario of the students taking the roles of heroes and villains,'_ As All Might was one of Class 1-A's teachers he got to see the schedule for each of the teachers. This might help solve the problem that Katsuki and Izuka have between them. ' _Either that or make things worse for me.'_

He wanted to complain to Nezu about putting two students with rather destructive Quirks within the same class. Just from yesterday, he had to stop Katsuki from attacking Izuka and starting a fight. It was the first day and already their rivalry was causing trouble. By the end of the week, he won't be surprised if his classroom was reduced to a crater. ' _Something tells me Nezu's sudden increase in insurance for my homeroom is not a coincidence.'_

While he was thinking about this Ochako looked at Katsuki retreating form. The revelation that both him and Izuka being friends had played in her mind for a few hours after she returned home. "Izuka if you and Katsuki were both friends once why haven't you tried to you know patch things up?"

A sigh escaped Izuka's mouth at this. She had tried to patch things up not long after the incident. Back then he was still a bit traumatized by what had happened to him. As soon as it had past, however, he became obsessed with fighting her again to prove that he wasn't weak. Katsuki's pride just didn't seem to allow them to become friends again. After a full year of it, she abandoned any attempt "Trust me Ochako if Katsuki wanted to be friends he wouldn't be trying to antagonize me all the time."

Ochako decided not to bring it up again as the two of them walked to class. Just as they hit the hallway leading to the Hero Course wing Ochako decided to ask about the subject of there friendship. "So, what happened to end your friendship anyway?"

Izuka thought back to that day. Less than a month after he had gotten his Quirk that's when Katsuki decided to beat up a kid who took his desert as a sort of payback for doing so to him the day earlier. "Katsuki along with his two," She hesitated to call them friends. "Associates started beating on a kid and when I decided to stop him Katsuki turned on me."

Katsuki was long making fun of her for her apparent Quirkless nature. She had yet to develop her Quirk and the teacher had suspected she didn't have one. Then the moment Katsuki tried to attack her something in her mind flipped. "It was all a blur but when I came to both him and his friends were on the ground," Izuka turned to Ochako. "You know how I said I can turn into a monstrous form?"

Ochako nodded remembering from the list of abilities Izuka's Quirk gave her. Her monstrous form as she said something that gave her traits similar to a lamprey. "Well, I first used it and I kind of drank enough of Katsuki blood to render him unconscious before I realized what was happening."

Ochako didn't know how to respond to that. It made a lot of sense that Katsuki and her relationship would have been strained after something like that. As for the red liquid that Izuka was drinking yesterday she had a good idea just what it was. Though she did want to be sure. "Wait so you drink blood?"

"Well, yeah I can." Izuka pulled put one of the sealed cups. She had two with her each filled with the metallic tasting fluid. "We have a butcher who lives with us in our flats and he usually gives us the blood from the meats he works with, mainly fish."

Hearing this and taking her appearing into account Ochako couldn't help but draw the logical conclusion. "So you're like a vampire?"

Izuka shrugged her shoulders. It's what many of her old classmates use to liken her too. "Pretty much."

* * *

Nezu looked at Izuka's medical reports. He has a hunch that she and The Twins were related. From the medical reports and her Quirks stranger's anomalies, he was very much certain that this was, in fact, the case. ' _Looks like Aura and Mare have a potential…'_ Nezu wondered just what to call this. ' _Sibling?'_

It sounded like the closest thing to what their relationship was. They likely had the same creator at the very least who could serve the role as their parent, though Izuka being adopted and both Aura and Mare running in the wild made that into a stretch. Still, this meant that if it was true Nezu wondered just who would go through all this struggle in order to make them.

For a moment the idea of it being _him_ , the man who managed to cripple All Might, crossed his mind. It made sense that he would be the creator of them given the unique and almost impossible Quirks. Add on that the labs seemed to be almost one and a half decade old and it seemed that they were very likely the last creations of him.

Nezu pulled out his phone as he made a call to a few friends in the government. He knew that if his suspicions were confirmed he was going to need to talk to her parents. Given that Hisashi was currently overseas on a mission he'll have to see when he was coming back to have an appointment with them. Before his call could go through a knock was heard at his door. ' _Right, I have to talk with the other principals of the other hero schools today.'_

* * *

The classes they had were rather standard for any other high school. Mathematics, English, Science, etc. Except for their last class that is. Applied Heroes was all hero training and it was taught by the Symbol of Peace himself. "I am here!" Everyone turned to the door as All Might stood at the doorway, "And ready to teach!"

The weirdest of what he had just done caused Izuka to look at him with a confused expression. This wasn't what she had thought All Might would do when he walked in the classroom. ' _Wait a minute,'_ She suddenly realized something. ' _Does All Might even know how to teach?'_

Thinking about this was put on hold as All Might moved to the front of the class. To the side, the walls opened revealing suitcases with various numbers on them. "Now as you all know you were each supposed to submit a form along with your application for your hero costume."

U.A. had a clothing allowance for students in the Hero Course. Due to connections with popular Support Companies, they could make costumes for each hopefuls who passed the entrance exam. Izuka herself had submitted her's with her father's signature in order to get one from his Support Company. Simply put he didn't trust anyone but them to give Izuka what she wanted. ' _Well, hopefully, whoever they picked didn't give me something other then I asked for.'_

"Once you are dressed in your hero gear report to Test Site B," All Might informed them as he turned and nearly walked out of the room. Before he did he turned back to the class having nearly forgotten something. "Oh, right each suitcase has your seating number on it in case you had no idea who's is who."

With that filled out the class, all went for their suitcases each one removing theirs from the wall. Izuka looked at her suitcase as she felt the weight of it. ' _So far so good.'_ Opening the suitcase ever so slightly a smirk formed on her face. It was just what she had wanted. Closing it up she followed the rest of the class to the locker rooms. ' _Looks like they did go with dad's Support Company after all.'_

Though thinking about it she might be taking a little bit longer to put it on. After all, while it was likely made of materials to be lighter than what it would normally be it was still rather complex to put on. After all, she had been rather thorough when designing it.

* * *

All Might stood out in Test Site B waiting for his class to show up. In that time he used the random number generator that Cemetoss put on his phone to already come up with their teams along with their opponents. One such matchup caused All Might pause. He thought about reshuffling the matchups but didn't have time to as already he could see the class coming out.

All Might looked at the outfits for each of them. The Symbol of Peace looked at each of their outfits and compared it to his old one when he first started out. His thankfully still unknown "Golden Age" costume. ' _No one must ever know about that.'_

The old shame caused him to shudder just a tiny bit. He was just thankful that it was destroyed long before anyone could put it on the web. Pushing away the embarrassing thoughts to his first costume to the side he looked at the group in front of him noticing that a certain silver-haired girl was missing. "Where is Izuka?"

Mina was the one to answer his question. "She was still in the locker room when we left she's probably just a little late."

No sooner as she said that did one last shadow walk out of the tunnel. Everyone turned to it as Izuka spoke, "Sorry I was late." They all stopped to take a look at her costume.

Izuka was wearing a full suit of armor which red color looked like it was drenched in blood. A swan-like shaped helmet with plumes of avian feathers on either side with an opening for her face. The upper part of her arm seemed styled into the shape like wings while a skirt-like armor covering her lower region. In her hands was her lance fully released. "You have no idea how long it took to put this on."

All Might looked at her armored self almost being reminded of an old video game he used to play back when he was a teenager. Valkyrie Chronicles Deluxe if he recalled it. ' _She does look like one of them.'_

The rest of the class started to comment on each others choice in outfits. Ochako looked at Izuka's battle armor almost impressed by how well it seemed to fit her. "Wow, Izuka you look so amazing." She rubbed the back of her helmet given her own outfit. "I think I should have specified mine a bit more."

Izuka looked at Ochako's outfit wondering if her outfit was made by a pervert. Her eyes seemed to wander up and down her form as she took it all in. Izuka would admit that she was attracted to girls and Ochako's outfit didn't leave much to her imagination. "I think it looks great on you."

"R-really?" Ochako blushed slightly and turned away.

Off to the side, Izuka caught sight of the class pervert holding a thumbs up at this. For a moment she wondered if it would be wrong to hit him over the head with her lance a few times. Not to kill him, no she was just going to hit him until he stopped moving. ' _No, Izuka push away the bad thoughts.'_ It was really, really, really tempting to beat the little pervert too near death.

All Might got everyone's attention with a cough. He would normally let them socialize a bit more but they had a class to do and for him a time limit to think about. With the class turned to him it was time to get back on track. "Alright listen up everyone we are going to be simulating a classic scenario a team of heroes infiltrating the hideout of the villains to prevent them from using their device." He pulled out his phone to everyone. "I have already paired you each up with a teammate and decided on who would face who thanks to a random number generator."

That caused the students to look around. Each one wondering just who their teammates were. Katsuki turned to Izuka as a part of his mind entertained the idea that he and she had been paired up. He naturally didn't like this thought one bit. "Our first two teams will be Izuka Midoriya," Katsuki froze up at this before All Might finished, "And Ochako Uraraka as the villains versus Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima has the heroes."

Katsuki Bakugo turned to Izuka with a smile on his face. Finally, after more than ten years he would have his fight with Izuka and prove that he was better than her. There was just one thing, "Who is Eijiro?"

The spiky red head next to him looked at Katsuki with annoyance. They did just yell everyone there names yesterday after all. Izuka looked at Katsuki as she wanted to roll her eyes. ' _He's way to focus on this rivalry.'_

Inwardly a part of Izuka couldn't wait to put Katsuki in his place. After holding back for more the ten years she felt the need to put an end to his foolishness. Ochako looked at Izuka as the look in her eyes seemed slightly unsettling to her. ' _I guess this has been a long time coming between the both of them.'_

Eijiro looked at Katsuki and Izuka before letting out a sigh. He could already tell that he was going to be ignored heavily by his teammate. ' _Well, hopefully, he can keep Izuka busy.'_ He would admit the idea of fighting Izuka didn't sound all that appealing. Just from yesterday, he could tell she would be a nightmare to face. ' _Though I still don't get why he wants to fight her,'_ From what he saw yesterday Izuka was basically better than him in nearly all the events and given how many abilities her Quirk had he honestly wondered just why Katsuki would want to fight her. ' _Ochako can't be all that of a tough opponent right?'_

All Might, looking between both Katsuki and Izuka could feel himself regretting this decision. At best the two of them would just fight with each other and at worse, he might have to actually step in. ' _Maybe I should have redone the teams after all.'_

* * *

All For One looked at the reading for his creation. If only he didn't have limited resources he could have created a much better being to take on his hated foe. There was at least certain benefits to creating these things, however. For one they were much easier to control which meant he didn't have to watch over and oversee them. ' _Besides with its abilities, I'm confident that it would be able to best All Might."_

The creature in question was based one of his first creations albeit unintentional. When he first discovered his Quirk he had gained many followers who he would occasionally reward with Quirks. When given to Quirkless they took to there new powers rather easily but giving it to someone with a Quirk tend to create mindless drones. Still, compared to those drones this one was much more advanced, to say the least.

An update appeared on his computer screens. It seemed that the lab were Subject Fifteen was being developed had finally been found with the subject in question being chalk up as either a vigilante or as a crazy man living in the sewers and underground old subway and city complexes. ' _That makes six of my eight children_ '

The only two missing were Subject Twelve and Subject Twenty. Like the others, he suspected that they were already wondering around but couldn't find anything confirming either. He did have his suspicions, however, as there was suddenly a new upcoming Criminal Lord within the underworld. A potential rival whose description matched one of his creations. Whether they were or not they were his creation the fact they had grown into a reasonable threat was unsettling.

In fact, he just barely had one such group under his control. Though control was a rather loose use of the term. It was more like the old idea of a vessel and from what he knew they would likely break away when they could. ' _Still, the fact my control over the underworld is weakened is a good indication that my fears were not unwarranted.'_

A shadowy mist formed within his room before condescending into the vague shape of a man with a metal brace around his neck. "Ah, Kurogiri what do you have to report?"

"Well sir Giren has managed to confirm that All Might is indeed teaching at U.A," He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone and with it a new article. On it was talk about a dead ship docking along with a few murders by the docks. "It seems that we found out were Subject Five currently is."

Kurogiri was one of few people he trusted with knowledge of his creations. After all, if something bad had happened to him then someone was needed to train his children to take their place. "Yes, sadly he's in the territory of the new upstart."

Frustration flared up for a brief moment within All For One's mind. As soon as it appeared it was gone as he realized that given how Subject Five turned out nothing could be gained from fetching him. Subject Five was one of the first that appeared on the news and so far from the reports he was at best unstable and at worse completely uncontrollable. Everywhere he moved dead bodies could be found. "Yes, well if we are lucky he would take them out along with maybe a few heroes." On the word about his children, the screen in front of him flashed showing Izuka. "On that end, I have managed to locate Subject Six along with possibly Subject Fifteen."

Kurogiri looked at Izuka's doctor report. From this, it was likely that she wasn't far from where they had set up their hideout. It wouldn't be too hard for them to locate her and bring her back to their organization. "Do you want me to fetch your wayward daughter sir?"

All For One was tempted to have Kurogiri go and bring her back. However, like with Subject Five, there was a possibility that she was corrupted in a sense from what he had expected. Being adopted and raised from such a young age meant that anything was possible. ' _Though it could be possible that her original personality could be intact.'_ Each of his creations was programmed a personality which was to various degrees complete for each. Subject Six's was completely uploaded, for lack of a better term, and was most likely still there. ' _Perhaps we could bring her back to help lead my organization.'_

Though if he did bring her back there was the question of Tomura. His apprentices and basically adopted son. On one hand, Tomura did once say he had wanted a sibling but that was something he wasn't so sure he wanted. Never mind Izuka was one of his original picks to take over his criminal empire while Tomura was more if a replacement. "Not right now Kurogiri once we are done with All Might we can see to getting her back."

Kurogiri wasn't so sure if that was the best course of action. There was a possibility that their attack could end with Tomura and him captured. In his mind, it made more sense to get back at least one or more of All For One's kids just in case. Though it was likely that the criminal mastermind knew something that he didn't or had a plan just in case. "I'll head back to Tomura the when will the weapon be ready?"

"He's already ready though I won't give him to you and Tomura until you are ready for your attack." That and he wanted to ready the weapon to take orders from Tomura. A simple thing to do. Kurogiri gave a nod before his body expanded into mists and left All For One by himself yet again.

* * *

Naomasa looked through the sewer system with his flashlight in hand. The police detective was looking through the underground system in order to find out if the two officers from before were not mistaken in what they had seen. Officially at least that was why he was down here. In actuality, he suspected that they were right and that something was down here. ' _It's surprisingly cold down here.'_

Given how a sewer usually was Naomasa suspected that the temperature would have been hot. Instead, it was feeling more like it was winter instead of being spring. He saw a broken hole in the wall and the remains of the lab that the two officers were talking about.

The computers seemed to be broken and the cooling system within the place appeared to be leaking out into the underground area. Ice was literally seen forming around on the walls. Walking through the walls he saw that the lab was much bigger then they had said as it looked like it was built into one of the old subway tunnels that were left abandoned for nearly two hundred years.

Naomasa stopped and moved the flashlight around as he thought he heard something. After a few minutes with nothing happening, he figured that it was nothing. He turned around and was met with what looked like, to him, ice armor and moved back before his flashlight revealed the insect creature that the officers had talked about looking at him.

Naosama almost dropped the flashlight in his hands as the two of them stared at each other. After what felt like a lifetime the police detective spoke to the creature in front of him. "H-hello."

* * *

 **So, yeah next chapter is the fight between Izuka and Katsuki. I just know you are all going to be taking bets on how bad things will be for Katsuki. Also, yeah this stories version of Cocytus had appeared. I had thought about when was the best time to introduced him and figured now given I just already introduced two (technically three) others in the last chapter might as well another this chapter.**

 **Anyways cya next chapter and remember. Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, this took longer then I had hoped. I blame writer's block and my stress. Well, then enough of that here is what you been waiting for.**

 **I like to give a special thanks to** **Lightningblade49, deathbykitsune, Vigriff, and AnimeA55Kicker for their reviews and feedback. I also like to thank the readers and those that faved and/or followed this story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka and Ochako both stood in the top floor of the building that they were using as there hideout for this test. In the middle of the room was a fake nuclear device that was the objective of this whole thing. If the heroes managed to get to it or capture the villains then they win. If the villains managed to outlast the heroes or capture them then they won. "So Izuka what's the plan?"

The silver-haired girl already knew that Katsuki was going to try to face her one on one. Eijiro would probably try to at least keep some semblance of teamwork but that wouldn't matter once she confronted them. "Ochako how good are you with hand to hand fighting?"

"Ah, I kind of wanted to become a Rescue Hero so I never really tried to learn how too," Ochako admitted feeling rather embarrassed by this. She knew she should have taken self-defense classes but given her parents financial state that wasn't going to happen.

Izuka looked at her partner before letting out a sigh. This at least helped her make up her mind as to what she was going to do. The darkness surrounded her before forming out around her three wolves each one looking forward with glowing red eyes. "Alright, Ochako these three are under your command."

The Gravity Quirk user looked at the rather menacing creations of Izuka. Each one stared back at her having been ordered by Izuka to respond to her orders. "S-s-sit." The wolves did sit causing Ochako to fill weirded out by all of this. "So, what am I supposed to use them for exactly?"

"They are to help you with Eijiro," Izuka explained as the wolves continue to stare at Ochako. "Kacchan is likely to come at me while Eijiro would come for you these guys are supposed to handle him so that you can use your Quirk on him," Izuka raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Actually, I didn't ask how much gravity can you make something feel?"

Ochako had told Izuka about her ability to multiply the of gravity someone felt when they first met. The silver-haired girl wondered what the upper limit of it was for her. "It depends on the object a small one like the softball from yesterday I could magnify it to something of around a hundred times earth's gravity," She had remembered when she found that out. Thankfully the ball she was holding in middle school was only dropped a few feet. "Someone of Eijiro's size I could probably get somewhere between ten and maybe thirty times earth's gravity."

Her answer caused Izuka to raise an eyebrow. It was clear that Ochako had no idea probably owing to having never done it to anyone before. Understandable given that doing so would be violating the law. "Alright, whichever works to slow him down either increase his gravity or nullify it," Izuka gripped her lance in her hands. "While you're at it you might want to block all but one entrance."

Izuka walked down the stair and to the other levels. Ochako turned to the wolves and the metal boxes all around. She looked out the window wondering what their opponents were planning. Outside the building, Eijiro just gave up on trying to get Katsuki to even entertain the idea of teamwork. Katsuki was just so focused on finally settling the score between him and Izuka too care. ' _This is going to end badly won't it?'_

* * *

Within the viewing room, the rest of the students watched both Izuka and Ochako setting everything up. The three wolves that Izuka formed standing guard near Ochako ready for her command. Katsuki was ignoring any attempt at Eijiro to form a battle plan and Izuka was walking down the floors. "I think Izuka and Ochako look like they are going to win," One of the students with a blond hair that had a streak-shaped like a lightning bolt commented speaking what most of them thought. "I mean Eijiro has someone who looks like he has a single goal on his mind."

It was only a day and everyone could tell that Katsuki was almost consumed by his goal on being better then Izuka. The moment everyone knew that both him and Izuka was going to be against each other everyone knew what was going to happen. Even All Might knew that Katsuki was handicapping his team in the long run. ' _Rivalry can be used as a means to better both heroes by driving them forward,'_ All Might recalled several such instances of this happening with major heroes in many countries. ' _However, being consumed by such a rivalry is unhealthy and can make one do shameful things if left to continue.'_

Some Pro Heroes were known to fall from grace because of going beyond reason in order to defeat their rival. From working with villains to doing drugs that were supposed to help enhance their bodies or Quirks, such things usually set the hero down a dark path. All Might remembered one such fallen hero from his time starting out as a hero. They allowed a powerful crime lord to effectively turn a city into a war zone just to get his rival out and fight him. A dreadful action which brought the starting out All Might to step in and put the fallen hero down breaking his body so bad that he effectively could move from the waist down. ' _Young Katsuki don't follow down that path.'_

On the screens, the timer finally came out as a ringing sound echoed through Test Site B. It was time for both teams to begin. Almost immediately Katsuki left Eijiro as he raced into the building effectively showing how little he seemed to care about teamwork and how much he seemed to be obsessed with Izuka. Other of the students, a girl with purple hair that had steaks in the shape of sound waves, turned to the rest of the class. "So how much do you want to bet that he ends up getting beaten by her and causes them to lose?"

* * *

The first two floors were filled with nothing. At a sign of any trap or of Izuka. Katsuki was dead set of the silver-haired girl. Soon, however, he was finally given what he wanted as a burning blast of light just missed his torso. "Finally," A smirk formed on his face as Izuka looked at him her hand outstretched. "I've been waiting for this for years!"

An explosion ripped from his back as Katsuki was sent flying towards Izuka. The silver-haired girl moved out of the speeding human missile and counter with a slash of energy channeled through her lance. Katsuki turned around and let out an explosion managing to counter and dissipate the light energy just barely. Izuka raced forward and landed a punch straight to his jaw sending Katsuki to the ground.

The ash blond pulled himself up as he looked at her. A snarl formed on his face as he looked at her. "Is that all you got?"

The sounds of explosions echoed through the floor as Eijiro raced towards the sound. Before he could get their one of the walls was blown up kicking dust into the air. Covering his eyes from the dust Eijiro was just barely missed from being hit by a blast of burning light. When the dust settled he saw Katsuki letting out an explosive blast blocking Izuka from swinging her lance at him.

Eijiro hardened his skin into a rock-like texture as he was about to jump in too help Katsuki. He was stopped by a death glare from Katsuki. The ash blond was going to fight Izuka on his own and if Eijiro got in his way he was going to blast him with explosions until he fell over. Eijiro turned around and raced for the top floor instead if possibly being forced into a three-way fight. In that brief moment, Izuka appeared to his side and slammed him neck first into the wall nearby.

Izuka looked at his eyes with her own. There was a small smirk on her face as she saw the near insane rage within Katsuki eyes. "You know Kacchan I knew that we ever fought you wouldn't stand a chance."

Katsuki placed her hand over her open chest and let out a massive explosion knocking her off of him and back. He dropped down and notice that her lance had fallen. Before he could get to it and deny her the weapon a red whip made of blood grabbed the weapon and pulled it back to Izuka's hand. ' _Damn it!'_

Izuka looked at him as the blood from her purposely cut open check went out to her open hand. The red fluid shift and formed into a replica of her lance. Katsuki cursed under his breath at this. Lucky for him one of the gauntlets glowed giving him just what he needed. As Izuka came forward he pulled the pin from the grenade-shaped gauntlets. Izuka's eyes caught sight of the hole pointed at her.

Just at the entrance of the fourth floor, Eijiro felt the building shack as a massive explosion ripped through the building before blasting a hole out of the side of it. "What the hell did he just do?"

Katsuki looked at the rubble all around as a smile was on his face. When designing his costume he had asked for it to help optimize his use of his Quirk without breaking the outfit. While he was at it he had figured he could create a means to store his explosive sweet. ' _Finally, I am better than,'_ His eyes widened as he saw a figure still standing in the dust, ' _No fucking way!'_

Izuka was still standing with her free hand outstretched. Blood was plastered all around her as Katsuki realized what she had done. The moment he let loose his explosive blast Izuka had pulled out all the blood she could into a makeshift shield. Her expression looked a bit disappointed though. "That wasn't as strong as I thought it would be."

* * *

All Might couldn't believe how reckless Katsuki was being. That blast could have run the risk of killing someone. Even though Izuka had managed to, in his eyes, block the blunt of the attack the damage he had done to the building alone would be enough to get cause panic if this was a real fight. Most of the class, however, were amazed by this. "Wow, did you see that!" Mina the looked at Izuka with amazement. "She's not even phased by what he just did!"

The bird-headed student Fumikage looked at the aftermath between the two of them. Katsuki was standing almost with a defeated look while Izuka's expression had a prideful smirk. " _You know something feels wrong about her,"_ The voice in his head was of his Quirk, Dark Shadow. Few Quirks were known to form alternative personalities that came as apart of them. " _Her emotions give off something that feels like an echo hidden within her mind."_

Ever since yesterday Dark Shadow was unsettled about the girl. There was something off about the way she felt emotionally. Having a degree of empathy Dark Shadow picked up a conflicting echo with her emotions. Something that they almost chalked up as a split personality. Almost as it felt more like Izuka was feeling two different emotions at once. ' _You don't think that this is caused by something about her Quirk?'_

Dark Shadow didn't answer him as Fumikage continue to watch. Eijiro had managed to race to one of the pathways to the fifth floor only to be blocked by several of the metal boxes. At first, he tried to move them but couldn't as Ochako was increasing the force of gravity on them making them weigh about close to five tons each. After that was a no go he decided to instead try for the other entrance unaware of what was waiting for him.

In the other screen, Katsuki brought out of his shock immediately rocketed towards Izuka his Looking to deliver a roundhouse kick right towards her head. Izuka brought her arm up and blocked the knick Katsuki let out another explosion in order to put more force into his kick. Izuka dropped her lance and grabbed her leg. Using his own force she tossed him into the broken wall next to them.

It crumpled under the force though Katsuki looked relatively fine. A requirement when your body can create shockwaves of heat and force your body had to be rather resistant to such things. Izuka swans a punch aimed for his gut before sending an elbow to his right cheek. Katsuki countered at this with a punch to her face. Izuka stood there while her face was knocked back.

* * *

Katsuki had a smirk at this. Due to his Quirk, his bones were practically harder than steel combine it with the reinforce muscle fibers and he was fairly strong. His fists practically hit harder then what they should and thanks to his resistant to shockwaves he could actually afford to hit something as hard as he needed too with no real risk to himself.

Izuka decided to put an end to this. Katsuki throws a punch which she caught. Grabbing his arm she twirled it over her shoulder and then dipped him to the ground. With her foot on his neck, she applied pressure. "That enough of this."

Katsuki looked at his other arm as his gauntlet glowed. In desperation to win, he tried to bring it to his mouth only for Izuka to stomp on his face. Pushing it into the ground and preventing him from trying. There was still one thing he could try. With a spark, Katsuki's whole body was enveloped in an explosion. Izuka was actually knocked back by the shockwave while the ground below Katsuki collapsed.

He grounded at the sudden impact but raised his arm. This was it all or nothing to defeat Izuka. He ignored All Might's voice in his ear. ' _To hell with the test I am winning against Deku!'_

He pulled the pen as another explosion ripped through the floor above him and shock the building yet another. The upper three floors shock as the support to the building was broken. Soon a few minutes later the building looked like it was collapsing as the top two floors fell over.

Out the top window, Ochako was saved by Izuka's wolves which pulled out of the window. Izuka almost jumped out dodging the rubble as the building collapsed on themselves. No sooner as they had gotten out did All Might show up to the scene and hastily started removing the rubble. Several blocks of it were punched out as Eijiro stood his whole form hardened as he looked around with a pissed expression on his face, "WHAT THE HELL!"

All Might pushed out the rubble showing a barely conscious and somewhat harmed Katsuki. He looked at All Might who stared at him with disappointment and Izuka who had dodged his last attack. "I-I lose." With that unconsciousness claimed him as one single thought echoed in his mind. ' _Damn it Deku.'_

All Might let out a sigh at this. Katsuki ignored his orders and had tried to bring the whole building down. In short, he let his rivalry with Izuka completely blind him to the point he was willing to risk their lives to win. ' _This is not a good sign at the very least.'_

* * *

Naturally what Katsuki had done disqualified both him and his team. Izuka and Ochako were named the winners and the unconscious Katsuki was sent to Recovery Girl to be healed. As soon as the class had ended Toshinori was brought to Nezu along with Shota to discuss what had just happened. The principal looked at the two of them as he thought about the actions of one of their students.

"This is troubling to know that one of our students would let this happen." Nezu was starting to regret his discussion to put them both in the same class. He had hoped the class would temper the rivalry or inspired the rest of the class. Instead, it looked like they had only succeeded in endangering both themselves and their classmates.

Shota knew that this was going to happen eventually. The fact, it literally happened on their second day at U.A. As far as he was concern they couldn't let this happen ever again. "I propose we expel Katsuki Bakugo from the Hero Course."

Toshinori turned to him in shock while Nezu for his part was curious as to what Shota reasons were. Usually, expelling a student from the Hero Course was done for many great offenses but this early on seemed a bit extreme. "Let's look at the facts Katsuki Bakugo seems naturally inclined to provoke Izuka Midoriya at any point," He let out a sigh. "Granted Izuka seems aware of this rivalry and from what I can see occasionally proves Katsuki back but not to this degree."

Nezu was rather hesitant to remove Katsuki from Shota's class. Call it paranoia but given Izuka's likely origins he would rather they keep someone who could help with stopping her should the need arise. He turned to Toshinori to get his input on all of this before he makes his decision. "Your thoughts?"

Toshinori was at a lost on what to do. A part of him knew that Katsuki need to prove himself against Izuka was unhealthy. Allowing it to continue would just cause things to escalate between them. Though another part of him didn't want to punish him too severely for this. In the end, everyone except for him was alright. "Perhaps we give him a warning," Shota turned to him as Toshinori continued his reasoning. "He needs to know that we won't tolerate him just putting everyone at risk for his rivalry if he can't do it then we expel him."

Nezu had a smile at this. A fair action that hopefully will get Katsuki to stop with his reckless attempts to fight Izuka, and allow them to keep someone who can help them in case they need to stop her. A win-win in his mind. "Very well, Toshinori we'll be going with your idea."

Shota looked between the two of them with a neutral expression on his face. Personally, he figured this was just stupid but he kept it to himself. Perhaps he would learn to stop obsessing over Izuka. ' _I better not get my hopes up in that regard.'_

Shota walked out of the room leaving both Toshinori and Nezu to themselves. The principal turned to Toshinori as he figured that this was the best time to talk about the silver-haired girl. "So, I believe I might know something about Izuka," Nezu tilted his head to the side. "Though before I do, did All For One talk about anything before you killed him?"

Toshinori looked at the principal as silence filled the room for a full second. "I'm guessing you meet one of them?" Nezu replied with s nod. ' _Of course.'_

* * *

Katsuki looked up at the hospital ceiling. Only one thought played in his mind echoing over and over again as he stared blankly at the white ceiling. ' _I lost to Deku again.'_ He didn't even register the fact that Shota was had entered the room until he caught him out the corner of his eyes. Katsuki didn't turn to him as he kept looking at the ceiling. "What do you want?"

Shota looked at the ash blond lying in the bed. The defeat had gotten to him greatly. He knew that this was a terrible idea putting both him and Izuka into the same class. "Your actions have consequences you know," Shota took a seat in the nearby chair as he crossed his arms. "You let your desire to defeat Izuka completely consume you costing you the win and nearly threatening the lives of your fellow students."

A snarl formed on his face at this for a brief second. In his mind, his teammate was more of a problem. Eijiro did cause him to get distracted from beating Izuka after all. ' _Damn Shitty Hair I could have beaten her if he didn't get in my way.'_

"We're letting you off with a warning but if this happens again," Shota really wished they had picked to expel him. In fact, normally he was sure that Nezu would allow him to do so. There was something he wasn't seeing and he will found out what. "You will be expelled from the Hero Course!"

That got a reaction from him. Katsuki shot up and looked at him with a mix of confession and anger. "WHAT?!"

Shota closed his eyes. Perhaps this will seep into his thick head or perhaps not. Regardless he had given him the warning. "It's your choice on what you do just remember if you choose poorly then you can pack up and get out of the Hero Course."

Shota didn't say anything else as he got up and left the room. Smoke started to leave Katsuki's skin as small explosions crackled all over his body. This turn of events was making him frustrated. ' _First Deku upstages me in the entrance exam, then again in the dumb Quirk Apprehension Test, beats me in our rematch, and now if I try to do anything about I will get expelled!?'_

Finally, his anger broke and instead of an explosion tearing apart the room or him breaking something his fists Katsuki instead broke into tears. His pride had been smashed into the ground as the realization of how outmatched he was compared to Izuka. She had a parent who was a Pro for crying out loud! ' _Why can't I just defeat her already?!'_ He cried to himself as he gripped the sheets of the bed. ' _Somehow someway I have to surpass her no matter what it costs!'_

* * *

Walking around the docks two thugs looked around having slipped by police and hero patrols. The two of them wondered just why they had been told to do this stupid mission. "Wait, so why does the boss want us to find who is killing people around here?"

The other thug shrugged his shoulders. Both of them were just grunts who did what they were told. "I don't know maybe they are something to do with one of the other guys you know," It was generally known that until five years ago that someone ruled the underworld. At least there was a rumor about such an individual. Now it was said he was weak and ambitious criminal masterminds were seeking to take his place. "Personally I wonder why Jaldabaoth wanted us to go for it instead of someone else."

"Maybe the boss thinks we are special?" Thoughts of a promotion entered into the first thug's mind. Jaldabaoth was the alias used by their boss. Well, they only knew it was an alias because it was explained by one of the lieutenants when they had accidentally got drunk. "I do hope we'll get rewarded for this."

His companion rolled his eyes at this. If anything they might just get a small pay increase for getting him something he had imported. Wouldn't be the first time. As they walked through one of the warehouses a drop of something fell on the head of the lead thug. "What the…" He looked up seeing nothing on the ceiling. "Must have been a broken pipe."

A laugh was heard echoing through the building. The two of them looked around the dark place a degree of fear in their eyes. "W-who's there!" One of them raised his arms as red electricity raced in his hands. "S-show yourself!"

The laughter could be heard echoing through the building before the path out of the building was blocked as a slim figure dropped down behind them. It barely even looked human to the both of them. It was covered from head to toe in red skin with black strips covering itself. Its eyes, or the thing in place of its eyes, was nothing but white patches. A row of long exposed teeth looked back a long tendril-like tongue whipped around its mouth. "Oh, goody I was starting to get hungry."

Red lightning was sent right at the figure who simply stood there and took it. Smoke was seen coming off of it as he growled in annoyance. "Ok," He raised up as his fingers turned into blades, "I guess we're doing this the hard way then."

With that, he jumped forward at the two of them. Manic laughter echoing through the building followed by screams of pain and terror. As this happened unknown to either party mini cameras had been stitched to one of the thug's outfits recording as this thing happen.

* * *

Looking at the screen in front of him a well-dressed man watched as the slim monster tore apart the two grunts sent to find him. Next to him one of his lieutenants watched with a degree of disgust. Not at the action of sending the two expendables to their death. No, the disgusted was more as the creature who was doing this. "That's supposed to be your brother?"

"Brother is a very loose term," He turned to her with his glasses flashing a bit at the lightning. This man was the one referred to by many as Jaldabaoth a name he himself used as an alias. One of many as is necessary in his line of work. "We share a creator though beyond that not anything else," He looked as the being laughed at the very much dead bodies. "Genetically speaking we are nothing more but strangers."

Of the creations of his father, he was certain that his lab was one of the more, stable ones to say the least. He at least had the knowledge of some of his _siblings_ and much of an idea as to why he was born. ' _Well, he seems to be a no go in the regard of recruitment,'_ Looking at him it was clear that this was pointless. For a moment he actually wondered if any of his _siblings_ would join. ' _Perhaps I'll send another expendable out to the wilds to look into the Aura and Mare?'_

* * *

 **Well, at least you managed to hold your own against Izuka... somewhat and when she still has no idea what she can do. Yeah, I might have completely broken Katsuki's pride into dust. At least things can't get worse for him, right? *Thinks evil thoughts* No bad thoughts go away. I admit I'm having a twisted bit of fun with this story. Don't judge me alright.**

 **Also, we have seen I believe five of the eight Subjects. There is still, three more to meet. So, you have this to look for.**

 **Cya later. Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So this story is doing rather well. I enjoy knowing that a lot of you like it. So thank you everyone for getting us close to one hundred and fifty followers.**

 **I like to thank Fontei, Jack Harper1, Lightningblade49, s082829, MasterBlade47, Vigriff, and deathgeonous for their review and feedback.** **I also like to thank the readers and those that faved and/or followed this story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka looked at the crowd that was standing right in front of U.A.'s gate. Somehow the media had gotten word about All Might's position teaching at the school. Looking at the crowd of reporters it was very clear that they had come here to get an interview with him. ' _It's a slow news day isn't it?'_

Hisashi didn't particularly like the media's tendency to hound heroes. It was something that had rubbed off on Izuka who was wary of the thought of being on the news. "Leave now."

The silver-haired girl looked as Katsuki was being interviewed. His glare caused the reporters to move away as he walked to the front gate. No sooner as he did they tried to look for anyone else to talk to. One of them caught sight of Izuka as they soon tried to get an interview from her. "Excuse me do you have a minute…"

"No," Izuka simply stated as she answered before her interviewer could finish. The other news crews looked at her as Izuka walked right past them. ' _Seriously, where are the police?'_

She didn't dwell on it too much. Shota came walking out to greet the reporters. He looked at the silver-haired girl before letting out a sigh. ' _I hate dealing with the media.'_ Being underground he tend to utterly avoid them at any turn. Even amateurs who just had their phones with them unsettled him.. "Listen I will have to ask you to leave the premises."

One of the reporters, a young woman just starting her career, walked up to him. "We aren't leaving until we get a story on-" She jumped back as U.A.'s gate was soon closed by a door of solid metal. "What the hell?!"

Shota had to suppress the urge to chuckle at her inexperience. Most news crews knew that U.A. had a defense measure in place to prevent anyone without a student ID or a teacher's pass to enter, barring exceptions of course. "I mean it if you aren't off by the end of the day we are allowed to call the cops."

On the other side of things, the reporter tried to tell at the school to let them through. All the while someone watched the events unfolding with a smirk. ' _Looks like phase one of the plan is going off without a problem.'_

* * *

The moment Izuka walked into the classroom she watched as Katsuki looked away from her. A sudden change from his usual tendency to turned to her with a scowl when she walked in. When she took her seat she could hear a few of the class wondering why he was still here after his stunt he pulled yesterday. "Hey, Izuka I've been wondering," Izuka turned to see Mina who had a curious expression on her face. "You told us that your father's a pro though I am at a loss for how you can do all those things you can do."

They were asking about what her parent's Quirks were basically. It's very obvious that her Quirk is rather extraordinary, to say the least. Izuka shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it's not from him or my mom if that's what you are asking," That brought a questioning look to the pink girl's face. "I'm adopted."

"Well, shouldn't you still be able to check records to see about the Quirks your birth parents gave you?" Momo brought up a good point to the rest of the class.

Izuka let out a sigh as she was reminded about the fact she had no idea where she came from. She had come to terms with it but if she could learn where she wouldn't hesitate to take it. "I don't."

Before this conversation could continue the door to their classroom was opened as Shota walked into class. The students turned to him as he looked at them. While they had done nothing yesterday the memory of his test on the first day still lingered in their minds. "Alright, today you will be doing something that will sit with you for the rest of your lives," The class looked at him as they each readied themselves for what was to come. "You need to pick a Class Representative."

That wasn't what they were expecting. This still was a school after all so, of course, they would have normal school activities. "This is a big decision because the action of becoming Class Representative would be a mark of leadership," Shota stopped before remembering something. "That reminds me if anyone is interested U.A. has a team class for those who are looking to form a hero team."

That last part caught Izuka's attention. She wondered why he was talking about hero teams. Sure many hero teams were formed from friends who got along in their time at their hero school but last she recalled that wasn't actually a thing that U.A. taught. The rest of the class was more concerned with who was going to be the Class Representative. "Come on everyone all the girls wearing short skirts less than thirty centimeters!"

Izuka turned to the class pervert as she gave him a threatening glare. She was just barely holding back her desire to beat him up were he stood. Preferably until every bone in his body was broken. Instead of fear he just waved his hand dismissively. "Nah not you, you're practically flat and underdeveloped."

The rational side of her mind was only barely relieved by this. No in a strange twist Izuka was irrationally wondering why he was just utterly dismissive of her. That's when she realized that she kind of was the most underdeveloped girl in class. Even Kyoka beat her in that department. ' _Ok, first chance I get I'm breaking his whole body.'_ In his seat Minoru Mineta fet the sudden, and fearful urge, to avoid Izuka.

Katsuki had enough of this nonsense and stood up yelling out to the rest of the class. "Just draw lots to pick a stupid Representative!" The class all looked at him with confused expressions. "That way every one of you extra's and Deku," He glared at Izuka fighting back his anger, "Have an equal chance at being the stupid Class Representative."

Despite the insult directed at nearly all of them at being called extra's, with the exception of Izuka, they had to admit his idea was a good one. Pretty sure the class was in agreement to go with a lottery to decide who would be the Class Representative. Shota was reminded that Class 3-A back when they were his students did the same thing themselves.

* * *

Izuka stood at the front of the class as she looked at the rest of them. Standing next to her was Shoto Todoroki. The two of them had become the Class Representative and Vice Representative respectively. "So, then your Class Representative is Izuka Midoriya with Shoto Todoroki as your Vice Representative."

Izuka turned to the half and half teen next to her. In the few days here all anyone knew about him was that he had a scare on his left eyes, he was a loner, and he only used half of his Quirk. A Quirk with allowed him to manipulate both fire and ice. The reasons why he never used his flames was unknown but what he could do with just his ice powers was rather amazing. ' _You know his last name sounds familiar now that I think about it.'_

The class looking at the two of them eventually just rolled with it. Out of the two at least Izuka seemed to be a decent choice for the position. "You know I think I'm ok with this." Denki looked to the other members in the class who all had similar thoughts. "Yeah, Izuka's smart and I'm sure Shoto might surprise us."

Shota finished the paperwork making it official. Personally, he found it funny that the two of them would be the Class Representatives. He did a bit of research on Izuka and found out that her father, adopted father as it was made aware, was a Pro Hero who specialized in being undercover. ' _Both of them are raised by Pro Heroes and are likely above the rest of them when it comes to training.'_ Though that just meant he could set a higher bar for both of them. ' _I wonder if I should look into possibly getting into contact with Izuka's parents.'_

* * *

Toshinori sat in the teacher's lounge as he thought about what the principal had told him. Apparently, there were two other creations of his nemesis running around the wilds. This revelation started to worry the crippled Symbol of Peace ever so much. He had no idea were any of All For One's other creations where and when it came to numbers he was still unsure how many there actually were. Right now his thoughts were consumed by the one that they had here at U.A.

So far Izuka wasn't a problem and in fact, besides the issues with Katsuki Bakugo, she seemed to be a bit of an upstanding person. All things considered given the likelihood that she did have personality traits preprogrammed into her from his nemesis. According to Nezu enough of the creation process was salvage to learn that during development they were given an education feed into their minds. The implications of this did mean that on some level Izuka had it somewhere within her mind.

' _We lucked out what with her growing up with a normal life.'_ Though normal was a relative term given that her adopted father was a Pro Hero. All things considered, this was possibly the best case scenario for any of All For One's build a children. ' _She might just be an amazing hero when she goes pro.'_

The idea of one of All For One's creations being used for good made him look at his own hands. This wasn't the first time it had happened but in the last two hundred years, only his own Quirk had been the exception. One For All an accidental creation of possibly the most dangerous criminal mastermind to ever live. A creation that had been used to save many lives and even bring him down at long last. "I wonder if this is a sign of some kind?"

The terrible truth of it all was that his time as All Might was coming to an end. After his titanic fight had crippled him he knew that his time was limited. Add to the fact that he knew that with All For One gone his position was creating a vacuum for many to take his place. As much as Toshinori loathed to say it his nemesis did help to keep the criminal underworld in check. With his retirement, a possibility in the near future, the symbol that kept many of them in the dark disappearing will spell disaster. ' _All the more reason to pick my successor.'_

Already he had a candidate for such a role. One if U.A.'s so-called Big Three. A student who was scouted, not by him but by his former sidekick, who thought he would be a perfect successor. The other teachers seemed to share that sentiment as well. In fact, they even called him his potential successor without knowing of his Quirk. It would be easy to pick him as his successor. ' _Yet, why is it that I haven't done so?'_

Perhaps it was because he didn't want to just give One For All to anyone. He wanted to make sure that the person he gave it too not only embodiment what it meant to be a true hero but also showed it. Actions speak longer then rhetoric. While he was sure that this young man was likely one of both he had to see it with his own eyes.

* * *

Izuka's lunch took one of her two drink out as she gulped down the metallic tasting liquid. As soon as she was done she moved over to the second cup her mother had packed for her. "So, that's actually blood you are drinking right?"

Eijiro had joined the little table that Izuka sat at. The likely reason being that all others seemed to be full with the exception of Katsuki's. Though given how he acted yesterday Eijiro wasn't going to sit by him anytime soon. Izuka finished the second one with a nod. "Animal blood and yes."

Eijiro looked on with confusion as Ochako turned to him. "It's kind of because of her Quirk," Ochako put her ball of white rice down as she explained it further. "Izuka can turn into a monstrous form based on a lamprey which do drink blood."

Eijiro stopped as he heard that. He turned to Izuka a question on his mind. "You can transform as well?" There was amazement and even a bit of jealousy at this. "How do you have a Quirk like that?"

"I just do," Izuka didn't have anything more to say about it. "I have actually been learning new things about it all my life."

Suddenly the sound of an alarm caught their attention. All around the older students got up and left from their tables confusing them. Tenya stopped one of the fleeing students. "What's going on?"

The student turned to them in disbelief. After realizing that they really didn't have any idea he pointed outside and explained. "That's the level three-alarm meaning that U.A. is under attack,"

That was quite the surprise to hear. Everyone at Izuka's table got up and left to evacuate with the students except for the silver-haired girl herself. Attacking U.A. wasn't a good idea as being a hero school it was filled with Pro Heroes and many heroes in training. Furthermore, All Might was a teacher here. The Symbol of Peace who literally scared villains by merely existing. Izuka headed for the windows to see what was going on.

What she saw wasn't a team of villains attacking the school with the heroes fighting them back. No instead it was a bunch of the reporters from before having slipped right into the grounds. Izuka just looked at the rest of the students with some disappointment on her face. ' _Am I the only one who thought to question this?'_

Izuka looked around and saw that both Katsuki and Shoto had actually stayed back as well. The three of them it seemed were the only three who didn't get consumed by the panic. Taking out and extending her lance to its full form Izuka looked and channeled her power through the lance and let out a blast of burning light hitting the ceiling just above the doorway everyone was racing too. At the sight, everyone turned around and saw the silver-haired girl pointing out the window. "It's nothing but the media."

A few of the students turned to the window and sure enough, Izuka was proven correct. There were only the media outside with the teachers walking out. The panic was completely gone as most of the student body felt rather stupid for just pushing and shoving each other. The police arrived not long afterwards, and finally took the reporters off the premise.

* * *

As school was done for the day Izuka walked out for the train station with Ochako and Mina following her. Tenya decided to stay after class to look into a few of the after-school activities that U.A. had to offer. Ochako turned to Izuka. "Hey, Izuka that was amazing what you did during lunch."

The silver-haired girl shrugged. To her, it just seemed logical. After all what kind of criminal organization was crazy enough to attack one of the most prestigious hero schools in the world? "I just knew something was up if you think about it who would try to attack a school filled with Pro Heroes including All Might?"

That was a good point now that Ochako thought about it. Most villains wouldn't try anything if they knew All Might was in the area. The Symbol of Peace was also a Symbol of Fear. The villains feared him as All Might's overwhelming power was enough to take on most of them with a single attack. "I feel kind of silly that I didn't think of about it myself."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up I didn't either," Mina chimed in as she walked forward. When the alarm sound blared she joined with nearly everyone else to leave the room. "I think only Shoto and Katsuki didn't panic."

As the three of them continued down to the train station. The trains seemed to be delayed likely due to a villain attack or an accident with someone's Quirk. As they waited Ochako turned to Izuka with a question on her mind. "Hey, Izuka there's a new restaurant neared my apartment if you want maybe we could both check it out this Saturday?"

A small part of Izuka thought of it as a date. That part was quickly silenced as she knew that Ochako was likely asking to hang out with her. "Sure I got nothing to do."

"Hey, you think I can come with?" Mina asked both of them. She would rather join the both of them then deal with her family over the weekend. Plus it did sound fun after all.

Both Ochako and Izuka looked at each other. They turned back to her with a nod. "If you want."

Mina pumped her fist up. Finally a girls day with two of her friends. Ochako's train finally came to the station. She waved back to the two of them as she walked to her train. Mina turned to Izuka as a question formed in her mind. "So, you know yesterday I did notice that you were looking at Ochako," Mina had a raised eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to be into girls?"

Izuka looked away from Mina for a moment. She had never talked to anyone about her sexual preferences. That and her more devious kinks. "Well, yes," She turned to Mina with a smirk on her face. "Are you by some chance attracted to me?"

Mina had a tiny blush as she realized that Izuka had turned this on her. The pink girl raised and waved her hands frantically. "No, no, I was just asking is all." Mina wondered when her train was going to get here.

Izuka moved closer to her with a seductive look on her face. "Oh, if you're asking then the answer is yes." It was funny watching Mina act like this from her _advances_. "You do look rather pretty yourself," Izuka had a giggle as she pulled back from her. "I couldn't help myself."

Mina glared at her with her blush darling in embarrassment. "That's not funny Izuka."

* * *

Izuka looked at the box that Inko gave her. It was a gift from her uncle, a man working at one of the Support Companies that worked with heroes. Apparently, he had sent her something after Inko talked to her brother about Izuka making it into U.A. Izuka turned her attention to her mother. "Do you know what's in it?"

Inko shook her head. She hadn't taken a look at the box. Her brother had made it clear in the letter that came with the package that he wanted Izuka to open it as a surprise. "Your uncle wanted it to remain a surprise for you so I haven't opened it or anything."

Opening the box she was greeted with a note. Izuka pulled it out and read it. Apparently, her uncle was a bit mad that her father didn't contact him to make her lance. Instead, he decided to make her another hero outfit. ' _I have a guess that he made it to fit his desires of what I should wear.'_ Still, some heroes had more than one outfit. Not commonly as many of them found having two such outfits as a bit of a waste. ' _This looks something like an even dress.'_

She had no idea why her uncle had made her this. For a moment she wondered if it was just something he did when one of his more unconventional ideas came to him. Her uncle tend to think outside the usual box. Not to a massive extreme or to the point he would make questionable things but still. Taking it all out she got an idea of what he was going for. "It's a dress?"

Turning to her mother Izuka put it back in the box. "A hero costume," Izuka didn't know if she should take it with her tomorrow or not. At first, she thought about handing it back to her uncle but given how hard he worked to give it to her that was probably never an option. "I guess I'll take it with me to school tomorrow."

Seeing as she had it Izuka decided that she might as well try it on. A few minutes later Izuka looked at herself with her full body mirror. The outfit was a soft black evening dress with a short tailored jacket and a lace embellished ribbon over it. Both her hands were adorned long lace gloves which didn't expose any bit of exterior skin. A large ribbon was tied around her head which came with something to tie her long hair into a ponytail to make it easier. The last thing that came with the outfit was breast pads. That bit caused Izuka's eyes to twitch as she just knew it was her uncle teasing her.

"You know it's not actually that bad." The material was made to be many things. Fireproof, waterproof, wind resistant, even had a degree of defense due to nanofiber reinforcement. Furthermore looking at herself Izuka knew this just felt right. "Though if I had to pick I think the armor I have is better for most cases."

* * *

Within a hidden bar, someone looked at the news story in a magazine. All Might being a teacher had caught on extremely fast. Some of his merchandisers were even choosing to make new merchandise to reflect this. The magazine soon crumbled to dust within the hand of the person holding it. "All Might does one thing and already everyone acts like it's the best thing since sliced bread."

A warp gate opened up as Kurogiri appeared within the bar. The mist man turned to the person sitting at the bar with the dust of former magazine covering the counter. "Tomura can you please refrain from decaying objects over my counter."

Tomura turned to him. His face covered under a severed hand. He looked at the figure that came with Kurogiri. "So, teacher has approved of my plan?"

"He did," Kurogiri had to admit the plan of attack was very well thought out. Infiltrating U.A. while using the reporters as a cover was a bit of a gamble. Still, it keyed off and they now knew when and where to strike the Symbol of Peace. "I suspect you should get ready for the battle ahead."

Tomura looked at the twenty-sided dice he had with him. In his mind, it was all something of a game. They were wandering into a dungeon with the final boss at the ready. ' _Does All Might escape?'_ The dice rolls as it hit a one. ' _No, All Might fails to get away from our party.'_

Tomorrow was going to be a lot of fun. At long last, the Symbol of Peace was going to fall. When the dust settles he would make himself known. The true leader of the villain scene just as his teacher attended. "Kurogiri what is the first thing you want to do after we put an end to All Might?"

Kurogiri had never once given it much thought. In truth, he didn't mind much on what he was to do. He had all he wanted and his problem had long since been solved by All For One. "I guess return here and awake orders."

The answer was a bit of a disappointment for Tomura. Already he had plans for bigger things. With All Might down crime would be more rampant. His organization would soon swell with recruits and perhaps he could use this to take out his competition. After all, if All Might was the final boss then the rivals in the criminal underworld were the post-game.

* * *

Ochako let out a sigh as she entered into her apartment. It was a small place given to her from the landlord of the building that her parents built. It was the reason she could go to U.A. in the first place. Boiling up some ramen noodles she thought about her past few days at U.A. "It's already been a few days and already I think I made a few friends."

One of which was on her mind right now. Izuka Midoriya was just naturally the person on her mind. The first friend she had made at U.A. ' _You know I can't believe I asked her to hang out with me.'_

The sound of her microwave let her knew that her ramen was finished. Taking it out she took a seat in front of the old tv and looked at the news was playing. Predictably it was nothing but talk about All Might being a teacher. One of the stories on the bottom of the screen that caught Ochako's attention was reports of two more dead bodies that were partly eaten found at the dock with the ghost ship.

She shivered at the thought of whatever did this. Ochako really did hope that they stop it before these could escalate. As soon as she was done with her ramen she turned the tv off. There wasn't a need to worry about it right now.

* * *

The Police Commissioner looked at the thing that Naomasa had brought with him. He was at an utter loss for words when the insect man before him walked into the building along with one of his best detectives. "Can you run that by me again?"

"I said, I looked into the sighting and found what the two officers had seen," Naomasa motioned to the big insect man next to him. "This is Cocytus he has been living down there and yes he was a born in the lab."

The commissioner wished that Naomasa was pulling a prank on him. This was just so surreal even for this world. "Can he speak?"

"YES!"

* * *

 **Yeah, I was going to have to at some point bring up the other outfit. I figured why not now. Also, I just had Shoto be picked for Vice Rep for the utter hell of it. I wanted to try something new you know. Anyway, you all know what the next chapter is about. After that, we'll have a more original arc for everyone. Yep, we aren't just moving to the Sports Festival.**

 **Anyway cya all next time. Go Beyond Plus Ultra.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Now before I go I am going to clear a few confusions up. Jack Harper1, I told you twice I am working on the chapter. Please stop asking because that doesn't make things go further. Second, my question on Katsuki Quirk was a "why not this why" deal. I already know why in canon. Finally, for the mistakes of 1-3 and** **Todoraki were caused by sleep deprivation writing and failure for my editing system to find them. So are we all cleared up?**

 **I like to give thanks to the reviewers of the last update,** **Jack Harper1, Tita, Zebralord23, Guest, and Jonu. I also like to give a special thanks to the readers, and those that faved and/or followed the story. You help give me a reason to write.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuks walked off of the train as she saw Ochako waving at her. The brunette had decided to wait for Izuka seeing how her train had stopped before her. She looked noticing with Izuka's long silvery hair was tied a ponytail. "Oh, I like what you did with your hair."

Izuka took a second to turn her head to the ponytail. Personally, she rather did like it compared to how her hair used to be. "Thanks, it's something that came with the costume my uncle got me."

Ochako looked with confusion before it dawned on her. "Wait you mean you have another hero costume?" Izuka gave her a nod being pulling up the duffle bag she had.

"Yeah, I was going to wear it the next time we get to wear our costumes," She had figured that U.A. would allow her to wear it. Besides she might as well wear it given that her uncle had gotten her it.

Ochako was now curious as to just what it is. Thinking about Izuka's first outfit Ochako had several ideas. Though each one of them seemed impractical given how her mind always pictured Izuka having a suit of armor. "Could I see it?"

The silver-haired girl swung her bag over her shoulder. Izuka remembered that today they were going to have rescue training. Which, of course, meant that they were going to be allowed to wear their hero costumes. "Well, we are having rescue training today so I am sure that you will see it."

* * *

There was excitement for some the students. At least those that did bother to read their class schedules. The door opened up as Shota walked into the classroom. He looked around his eyes noticing the duffle bag next to Izuka. Making a mental note to stop her and ask about what was in it he looked on at the rest of the class. "Alright," The wall next to him opened up as the suitcases with their costumes appeared, "Get your costumes on and meet me outside for the bus it's time for rescue training."

The students all moved to get their suitcases with the exception of Izuka. The silver-haired girl pulled up her duffle bag and looked at Shota. As everyone else walked out her homeroom teacher looked at her. "So, what is in the bag?"

"It's a costume that my uncle gave me," She opened it up and handed him the papers.

Shota knew the company in question. They were the original creators of his capture tool. Well, until the person who made it left for another firm. This wasn't completely uncommon for a student in a Hero school to get another costume as a gift. Though that was usually not given to those that were first years. "Alright, you can wear it and I'll see about getting your suitcase changed so you can hold both of them."

Izuka gave him a nod before walking out. With her gone, Shota thought about the rivalry that she and Katsuki had. It had been only two days but such a thing was likely logically to flare up again. In a rescue situation, such a thing is unwanted. ' _This is supposed to be training both for their roles as heroes and as a means for them to prepare for the Provisional License Exam.'_

U.A. was an anomaly among the schools when it came to the exam. Usually outside, of a special instance, the other schools tend to send their second or third years off to the test. U.A. was known to send out their first years and had a higher rate of failure because of it. He wouldn't admit it but he saw more potential than usual with this class. ' _Perhaps at least around half of them would pass.'_

* * *

Nezu looked at Toshinori with a sigh. Truth be told he didn't know if he was all that surprised. By the time he had gotten here, he had nearly used up his time limit. "You know that there is plenty of heroes in the city who could respond to the trouble right?"

He knew that, hell he had actually ended up in the middle of several of them, and yet he did it anyway. Now here he was having to be called out of Class 1-A's trip to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. "I know it's just," A sigh escaped Toshinori's mouth as he looked down. "It just I can't shake the feeling I just need to do it though.."

Him being a teacher at U.A. was meant to be a means to find a successor. Someone to take his place essentially when all was said and done. At some level, Toshinori knew that his days as a hero were slowly coming to an end. "I see I guess this is partly my fault then," Toshinori looked up as Nezu placed his teacup down. "We both know that I been pushing you to choose a successor since just before the entrance exam as has your former sidekick."

Toshinori could admit he would rather find his successor himself instead of being just given someone's word. He wanted to see if someone was worthy with his own eyes instead. "Yeah, I think I want to pick my successor on my own from one of the students that catches my eye."

"Understandable," Nezu took another sip of his tea. The principal looked out the window as the bus holding Class 1-A left for the Unforeseen Stimulation Joint. It was a shame that they had to change the schedule at the last minute. "You think you would be able to turn up to the USJ near the end of their training?"

Toshinori thought it over for a moment. He had about twenty minutes remaining in his All Might form. If he rested for a while he could push it up for a few minutes. It was an interesting thing about his time limit. If he spread it out across a day he could end up pushing the total time to almost four hours though as a trade-off he lost an hour for his next day. "You know I just might be able too."

All Might should be able to make it to the tail end of the whole thing. It wasn't what was on the schedule that everyone was given but at least it was something instead of him completely disappearing. "That's wonderful to hear."

* * *

The class looked at Izuka as the silver-haired girl looked at everyone else. They had expected Izuka to come out with her armor but this wasn't it. "So, wait your uncle got you this outfit?" Mina was given a nod from Izuka. "Ok, so did it come with them."

Izuka rolled her eyes in annoyance. They were, of course, talking about the breast pads. As Izuka had found out they were sewn into the outfit. "It was a joke of his."

A sneaker was heard coming out of Minoru. Izuka gave him a death glare as he suddenly felt like he was close to dying. ' _Why am I talking trash about her?'_ Minoru knew that in a fight Izuka was extremely likely to kill him. ' _Note to self never do it again.'_

Katsuki didn't bother to turn his head towards them. He just looked out his mind fixed on what they were going to be doing. Personally, he didn't care at all for rescue training. In fact, he really didn't care at all for such heroics. He was more into the beating villains type of deal. No, what was on his mind was Izuka. ' _Something is just off about her,'_ Having finally taken some time outside of his blind desire to exceed her Katsuki did some thinking about Izuka's Quirk. After a while, he came to a conclusion that something was not right about it. ' _Her parents are rather secretive about where her birth parents are I don't think even my own mother knows.'_

The bus finally came to a stop as Shota got up and looked at everyone. "Alright, if you are done talking follow me." With that everyone got up and were greeted with the rather large building. The Unforeseen Simulation Joint or the USJ as most of the staff called it. As they walked in they were greeted by a mix of zones each one designed after a certain scenario. water rescue, mountain, landslide, collapsed city, and two domes for both the fire and hurricane disasters.

Everyone looked at this some with looks of awe on their faces. Ochako soon had a fangirl look on her face as the caretaker to the USJ, The Space Hero: Thirteen. A hero who was practically a walking space suit. "Greetings everyone and welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ as we call it."

Izuka noticed that they were missing someone. There should be three teachers. One of which was the Symbol of Peace himself. "Where's is All Might?"

"He couldn't make it as he's busy right now," Thirteen held up three fingers to Shota who got the message. He wasn't the only one as Izuka knew what that had meant. All Might has used up or was probably near his limit and as such couldn't appear for this.

The rest of the class, however, were completely in the dark about this. They were actually, wondering about why he wasn't coming. "Come on we still-" Shota stopped and held his arm out to stop the class. "Thirteen keep the kids safe!"

In the middle of the plaza, a purple mist formed opening up as all manner of thugs started to walk out of the mist. Soon two other individuals walked out each standing in front of the warp gate. Tomura looked at the two pro heroes and Class 1-A. "We're missing All Might."

The warp gate closed as Kurogiri, covered by his own mists, looked at the group in front of them. "Perhaps there was a last minute change-" Kurogiri stopped for a moment as he thought he could make out something in front of them. Pulling out a pair of binoculars he looked into the crowd of students as his eyes widened. "She's here!?"

Standing with the rest of the class was Subject Six. All For One had said that she was nearby but the fact that she was here was troubling. "Who's here Kurogiri?"

Kurogiri turned to Tomura. All For One had neglected to tell Tomura about his previous attempt at having successors. Perhaps because he wasn't ready to learn about them. This did, however, complaint things just a bit. "It's nothing I was mistaken."

Shota pulled his goggles up from his capture tool. As soon as he did Izuka realized just who he actually was. The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead, a known underground hero. He immediately jumped into the villains. The first three tried to use their Quirks only for nothing to happen. For their troubles, they received a punch, elbow and a kick to the face. Looking at this Izuka gripped her lance as it extended.

Before Thirteen had any idea Izuka was already down there and slammed feet first into the face of one of the Mutant Quirk users who tried to jump Eraserhead. No soon did she did as shadows surrounded her before four wolves were formed and launched themselves at the villains who immediately tried to get the beasts off of them. "You should be with the rest of the class!" Izuka turned as Eraserhead snapped at her. "What do you think you are doing-"

He stopped as Izuka raced in front of him and deflected a sword arm swing with her lance. "Look I know I'm in trouble but I don't think you can take them all out!" Izuka counter before one of her wolves bite into the villain's shoulder and pulled him to the ground. Izuka turned with the four wolves growing at the villains in front of them. "We kind of have bigger issues right now!"

Class 1-A just looked at the silver-haired girl stunned. Eijiro surprise soon turned to admiration. She had literally just jumped right into the thick of it without hesitation. ' _That has to be the manliest thing I have ever seen!'_

Tomura looked on with annoyance at this. The plan was originally to face All Might and finally put an end to the Symbol of Peace. Instead, here they were with only the students and two pros. Furthermore, Kurogiri knew something that he wasn't telling him. "Kurogiri take the girl out of the equation and then prevent the rest of them from escaping got it."

"Very well," Kurogiri shot out as a mist spreading out as the wolves attacked him. Eraserhead turned to him and tried to use his Quirk to nullify Kurogiri's. Nothing happened as he was pulled out of the way by one of the many villains that had flooded the plaza.

Izuka was soon swallowed up by him as Kurogiri dumped her in one of the zones that hopefully would be able to contain her for a while. When that was done he moved over to the rest of the student body. ' _When this is done I just know Tomura is going to be asking me a bunch of questions.'_

* * *

As soon as she was deposited Izuka felt the feeling of run fall on her face and her outfit. Overhead she could see that she was within one if the two sealed domes from before. She was was thankful her outfit was designed to be waterproof. "Well, look what we have here." Izuka looked around as a few of the thugs from before were looking at her. "I guess Kurogiri and Tomura has sent the first of the students to us."

Izuka pointed her lance right at the thug in front of her. "I am going to give you a chance to surrender," Her expression hardened as she knew about what the others are likely putting up with. Laughter came over the group. "What's so funny,'

"You just look so adorable thinking that you can intimidate us." The thugs were confident in themselves. Given how closed off this dome was it was likely they didn't know what her Quirk was. "What are you doing to do about it?"

A smirk formed on Izuka's face as she spotted a familiar pack of wolves. Each one of them let out a growl. "I'll think of something."

A few minutes later a vortex opened up as Ochako was dropped into the zone. The gravity manipulator looked around as rain poured on top of her. She picked herself up as she heard a yell out the corner. "What is with this girl!" Ochako turned in the direction as that same voice was heard screaming yet again. "Get away from me!"

Ochako raced to the screen and was greeted with several thugs laying on the ground with circular bite marks in their back. Some have blood dripping out. Ochako stopped as she saw what looked like Izuka hunched over. "Izuka is everything-" Izuka turned around as Ochako was greeted with a horrifying sight. Red glazed eyes crazy hair, a circular mouth with a long tongue without much warning Izuka raced towards her penning Ochako to the wall. In pure panic, Ochako yelled out "Izuka, stop it's me Ochako!"

Izuka didn't make any sign that she heard her. Ochako closed her eyes as she expected a painful bite. It so didn't come as Ochako felt Izuka letting her go. When she opened her eyes she saw Izuka taking deep breaths as her face returned to normal. "I almost get too carried away there."

Ochako felt her heart race as she let out a sigh of relief. She had just had seen Izuka's monstrous form. ' _I can see why Izuka doesn't want to show it.'_ A shiver ran down her spine at the image. Ochako looked at the down and unloving thugs. Some looking unnaturally pale. ' _Are they dead?'_

"Ochako do you know what happened after I was transported here?" Ochako turned to Izuka having been brought out of her thoughts.

She realized they had to focus on the now. "Much of our class was sent away by that mist guy, Thirteen is injured having bought Tenya enough time to race and get the teachers," She stopped as she remembered what she had just caught out the corner of her eyes. "I think, I last saw Mr. Aizawa facing off against the leader of this attack."

Izuka looked up at the top of the dome. They were in the center of the building and given that they had no idea what the mock cityscape looked like so they were practically in a maze. ' _God damn it we have to get to the plaza now!'_ She gripped her lance as she felt something within her stare. Pointing her hand out a dark red and black portal seemed to form in front of her. ' _That's new.'_

Izuka reached out as her hand phased through the portal and when she pulled back it was fine. It looked like she had just opened up what was a warp gate of her own. "Izuka what is that?"

The silver-haired girl turned back to Ochako. A smirk was on Izuka's face. "It's our way out."

She took Ochako's arm as the two of them walked through it and found themselves in the plaza. They were greeted by the sight of Eraserhead bleeding and penned down by the monstrous, bulking looking man while the leader looked down at him. Izuka gripped her lance and raced forward to attack him. Before she knew it something managed to race between her and him and grabbed her lance. ' _I almost couldn't see that.'_

"If it isn't the girl from before," Tomura crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Allow me to introduce you to the Anti-Symbol of Peace Nomu."

Nomu looked down at her with his eyes held within his exposed brain. A clear weakness that Izuka was quick to exploit. Raising her free hand up she let out a blast of burning light straight into the exposed brain matter. Nomu let out an animalistic cry as he let go of the lance and held his head. Tomura's eyes widened in surprise. ' _Was that another Quirk?'_

Nomu let go of his face as he gave a roar of challenge at Izuka. The heavily augmented creature swing it's fist at her as Izuka dodged out of the way of the fist aimed at her. "That was rather sloppy," Izuka focused on the sensation from before. "Is there anyone in there?"

Nomu seeing his fist at her this time almost hitting her. Almost as before he could Izuka opened a gate behind her an entered inside. Reappearing just out of Nomu's reach. "What the hell?" She was showing too many abilities for Tomura's liking. "How did she do that?"

Izuka stopped as she took a moment to think about everything that was going on. First, Eraserhead was unconscious and bleeding they had to move him off the battlefield. Second, the opponent in front of her. Nomu as the leader called it seemed to be little more than a beast. In that moment she weighed her options. Then came the ever chaotic variable of Katsuki rocketing right into Nomu with an exploding fist. "I am not having Deku upstage me!" He had a crazed look in his eyes as he connected with Nomu's face, "DIE!"

Before the smoke could clear Tomura was laughing at this. "You have a strong Quirk but here's the thing," Nomu's hand reached out and grabbed Katsuki by his head. "Nomu's Quirk is Shock Absorption."

Nomu reliever a punch right towards Katsuki stomach sending him flying. Midway through the air, he lost out explosions righting himself. Despite the augmented fist slamming into his gut the ash blond was barely even winded. "Don't you think you can stop me with a little punch!"

Katsuki rocketed towards Nomu ready for round two. Unknown to the Explosion Quirk user he had just made things a lot easier for Izuka. ' _Ok, knowing Kacchan's durability and stubbornness he'll keep Nomu busy,'_ True enough Katsuki was unleashing explosions at Nomu while the brute whose Shock Absorption rendered it pointless. In the same vein, Katsuki's reinforced body rendered much of the force the mindless brute tried to unless on him as a more of a minor roadblock. "Ochako get Eraserhead out of here!"

Ochako didn't argue as she raced towards him. Tomura caught sight of her and decided to prevent her from getting the down and unconscious pro. Before he could a wall of ice raised up blocking his path. Shoto was standing on the other side of the plaza providing cover for Ochako to get to their teacher. "You think this would stop-" He caught out the corner of his eyes Izuka about to hit him thanks to the distraction the Shoto caused. A warp gate was hastily tossed up as Izuka was sent out and landed next to Shoto instead missing her target. Appearing next to Tomura was the shadowy form of Kurogiri. "Kurogiri what great timing."

Kurogiri looked at Izuka. This was getting too complicated for his comfort. Someone had broken out and was racing to the main building. The teachers of U.A. were soon to come by and mop up this mess. Furthermore, Subject Six was here and fighting against them. That did not bode well for their attempt at bringing her back to her father. "Tomura I think we should make a tactical retreat."

Tomura turned to him in confusion. Kurogiri was thinking that they should flee in this instance? Sure, the silver-haired girl abilities were far beyond what he expected and he was wondering why _that_ was. On the other side of things, Nomu had tossed Katsuki into the ground causing him to bounce off of it and land next to Izuka and Shoto. For his credit, he still pulled himself back up despite feeling like he had gone a round with a wrecking ball. "Is that all you got!"

Shoto looked at him wondering if Katsuki didn't notice that he was actually rather injured. Then again remembering that he was able to take a building collapsing on him he was probably still good enough to fight. "Wait, you let someone slip right past you?!"

Tomura's outburst was filled with both disbelief and anger. First, the plan was thrown off thanks to All Might not being here when they came and now U.A. was going to be aware of their attack. "Damn it we rolled a three and now we only have a choice between running or trying our luck?" Tomura held his head down in defeat.

At that moment the doors of the USJ were blown off their hinges. Walking out of a dust cloud was All Might with a rather pissed expression on his face. He was halfway to the USJ building when Tenya stopped and told him about the attack on the USJ. He wasted no time racing to the facility literally kicking up the dust trail from the force of the air moving behind him. "Never fear," He ripped off the tie on his shirt as he forewent his usual smile. Right now he was just going to beat the ever living hell out whoever he needed too. "FOR I AM HERE!"

For a second Tomura looked at All Might before a smile formed on his face. He was just about to leave and here he was. The final boss had appeared. All Might disappeared from his eyesight. A shockwave blow passed everyone sending them flying as Nomu blocked a fist from All Might with his own. In an instinctual level, the brute knew he should stop him from touching Tomura. "At last All Might!" Tomura righted himself in mid-air as a savage look of excitement was plastered on his face. "Nomu go all out and kill him!"

Nomu gave a threatening roar. The lingering vestige of whatever it used to be felt a single emotion, rage. All Might, having dealt with so many trying to kill him before, was unimpressed by this. He delivered a strong punch to Nomu's gut in order to knock the brute out like he usually did to strength enhancer Quirk users. Nomu didn't seem to budge at all after this. "What the…"

Nomu then surprised All Might as he delivered a punch right to the place where All Might was wounded. Nomu pressed the attack taking full advantage of something neither him nor Tomura understood. All Might was meet with a punch to the gut followed by a right hook to the jaw. The beast was strong, stronger them most strength enhancer users he had faced. If All Might was back in his prime this wouldn't be much of a problem. As he was now, that was a different story. All Might moved to the defensive as Nomu continued to put the pressure on him.

Izuka knew that All Might was forced on the defensive because of his injury. No one but her knew about this. ' _He's Quirk is Shock Absorption that means he can absorb kinetic impacts,'_ Lucky her that she had a way around that. Biting into her lip she let her blood flow out as she once again opened up a gate in front of her. Izuka walked out as she gripped the strains of blood in her free hand and formed it into a sword. ' _That means I can still piece it with a blade!'_

As Nomu brought his arm back to punch All Might Izuka brought the blood sword down and chopped the limb clean off. Nomu let out a roar in pain as All Might looked at the action with surprise. He pushed it aside as this action had created for him a much-needed opening. All Might grabbed on to Nomu's remaining arm and with a powerful swing tossed him away from him and onto the ground with a thud. All Might turned to Izuka for a moment. "Thank you for the assist."

Nomu pulled himself up as everyone watched as the stump of his arm was soon seen regenerating, bone, muscle and then skin right before their eyes. "Nice trick but Nomu also has a second Quirk Super Regeneration so even if you do manage to injure him it would only be temporary."

Tomura's words caused confusion to the faces of the three students there. All Might, however, had a feeling that was the case. Nomu remained him of the dolls that his nemesis used to use. ' _They must have found one and decided to use it against me.'_ Suddenly he felt a tremor of pain shoot through his body. ' _I only have two minutes left.'_

All Might clenched his fists. He couldn't defeat Nomu fighting like he was now. In order to defeat this monstrosity, he was going to have to push his bodies limits. Within him, he could feel the surge of energy being unleashed from his Quirk. There was going to be consequences to what he was doing but right now he couldn't think about them. Nomu roared racing towards him as All Might meet the brute their fists colliding as a shockwave was sent all around pushing everyone back. The two exchanged several blows before they started to become a blur of punches with shockwaves breaking the ground below them as the two continued to exchange hits. "Weren't you listening his Quirk is Shock Absorption!"

"I don't care!" All Might continued to punch the beast. A stray punch hit his injury but All Might fought through the pain and continued on. Several of his punches connecting as Nomu was slowly being forced back as his fists started to strike the head of the creature. To everyone else, it looked almost like a blur but Izuka could see what was going on. All Might was targeting his attacks making sure to deliver as much on an impact to certain places on Nomu's body.

With each punch thrown Izuka could see something. The speed and the power that each hit seemed to have steadily increased. Her mind replayed the meeting with him. When he revealed his secret. The crippling injury and his time limit. ' _He's pushing himself to take out Nomu regardless of his injury.'_

All Might right hook nailed Nomu in the chest as the beast was sent flying back a short way. Watching this Tomura's eyes widened in utter shock. Nomu tried to jump back into the attack but All Might blocked his fist before delivery an uppercut to his chin. "You said Shock Absorption, not Shock Nullification!" All Might grabbed a hold of Nomu's arm as he kneed the brute in the gut gave a jab to his temple and jumped on up. "That means there is a limit to how much he can take!"

All Might gripped the beast's arm as he gave another knee to the gut and swing him around. With all his strength he tossed Nomu into the ground shattering it into a mini crater as Nomu bounced into the air. The Shock Absorption being pushed to its limits under the onslaught but it wasn't over. All Might landed right in front of him. "Now for a lesson," Within All Might he felt his Quirk, One For All surge all his stored power. In this one instance, he would be almost punching with the full force that he used to bear in his prime. " **Go Beyond Plus Ultra!** "

With this last punch, the air around it parted like a cone as his fist made contact. Nomu's Shock Absorption activated and tried to contain the force. It had a limit and this punch didn't just break the limit. It utterly demolished it in less than a second as all of it went straight through every single part of Nomu's body shattering his bones and pulverizing his organs before finally sending him rocketing into the air and smashing right through the ceiling of the USJ. He continued on sailing into the sky and parting the clouds before disappearing into nothing.

Everyone in the building looked on in awe at this. Even Kurogiri and Tomura just looked on with complete and total surprise at the display of raw power. All Might turned to everyone as he placed his fist on his shoulder. "I really have gotten weaker back in my prime that would have only taken three hits today it took two hundred mighty blows to take him out!"

At that, his body was screaming at him. He had pushed his body well past its limit. Both in time and in power that he could use. Just holding his state was becoming a huge strain. Already his hair was starting to fall and steam was coming off his body. ' _I can't hold this for much longer.'_

Tomura started to scratch his neck in frustration. He was told that Nomu could fight, defeat, and above all kill All Might. Instead, All Might had defeated Nomu and it was all thanks to that girl. The girl who seemed to have more than one Quirk. An impossibility as anyone with more than one Quirk should be like Nomu, a living meat doll. ' _How can this be!'_

Kurogiri looked at Tomura. He was agitated about all of this. Furthermore, he was likely questioning how Subject Six could do that she could. Kurogiri knew they had to get out of here now before the teachers show up. "Tomura we need to make a tactical withdraw!"

The words of the warp gate user snapped Tomura out of his state. He was right they had to get out of here before the heroes showed up. He gave All Might a hateful glare. "This isn't over mark my words you will di-" He didn't get to finish as a bullet shot through his wrists followed by another two shooting through his ankles.

The teachers of U.A. had finally arrived with Snipe holding his gun out. He shot few more bullets at Kurogiri. The Warp Quirk user simply opened a gate and sent the bullets back at him forcing Snipe to shoot them out of the air. Kurogiri quickly raced to Tomura as the down of them disappeared within a vortex of mists.

* * *

Kurogiri dropped off the injured Tomura as the both of them took a moment to take their breath. At the side of the bar, the tv screen turned itself on as the voice of All For One spoke through. "I take it that there were complications?"

Tomura pulled himself to sit up. He looked to the tv screen the hand on his face almost falling over. "Nomu fought All Might and was defeated," There was a mix of anger and confusion in his tone. "I thought you said Nomu could defeat him."

"Could being the appropriate word," All For One didn't have a gauge to measure how much of his strength All Might was able to use. That's why he made sure to further develop Nomu's body and abilities. The process was almost reminiscent of his other creations from a few years ago. "Clearly while he is crippled All Might still has a lot of strength still left in him though take comfort in that he might have pushed himself too far."

With his injured body All For One theorized that if he pushed himself too much his Quirk might put more strain on his body. It was very likely to cut through the time he had to remain the Symbol of Peace or assuming that he had passed on his Quirk, limit the remaining time the embers had to burn. "Sir," Kurogiri walked over to Tomura as he started to tend to the wounds. "Subject Six was there among the students."

That caught Tomura's attention. He looked on at the tv with confusion. The first thing on his mind was the silver-haired girl. She had used so many abilities to many for any normal Quirk. "Your talking about that girl from before aren't you?" He wanted answers as to why she seemed to be able to do all of that. He could still feel the burn on his hands from her light attack. "Who was she?"

A pause filled the room before All For One finally answered. "Subject Six is, in a sense, my daughter," Behind the hand, Tomura's eyes widened in shock. "Though I do wonder if she still knows the name I gave her."

* * *

Inko hummed to herself as she finished up putting the roost in the oven. It was her husbands favorite. Something he had tasted during his first mission overboard and severed as something of a family ritual each time he came back from one of his missions. ' _I wonder how Izuka is doing.'_

She knew she really shouldn't worry about her. Izuka was, as Hisashi kept telling her, more than capable of taking on anything the school throw at her. Still, she couldn't help but worry about her nonetheless. The sound of the doorbell ringing caught her attention. "That's strange," She wasn't expecting anyone at this hour. "I wonder who it could be."

Opening the door she was greeted with a young woman with black feathered wings coming from out her lower back, yellow eyes, and horns curved around her head. She was wearing an expensive white silk outfit with a spiderweb shaped necklace hanging over her chest. "You must be Inko Midoriya it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, can I help you miss?" Inko was rather put off by the sudden appearance of the woman in front of her.

"Albedo," The newly introduced woman looked around. "Is Shalltear here?" Albedo shock her head before remembering what was written on the papers. "Sorry, I meant is Izuka here?" What was said next caused Inko to look on with total shock. "I would like to meet my sister."

* * *

 **This took a long time to make. In fact, it kind of was pushed back due to a few issues I had with other things. I wanted to get an above-lengthed chapter because this is technically a whole arc cramped into one chapter. Anyway, next chapter is a start of a new original arc. Though if you read the last chapters author notes you already know this.**

 **Oh, and yes I am spreading out the power development. Because I kind of can and well need to in order to give and sense of gravity and weight to the conflicts. Writing overpowered is extremely easy to get wrong as I found out.**

 **Anyway, I'll cya all later. Go Beyond Plus Ultra.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A late night update. So, yeah there is a bot going around fanfiction recently. As you probably already know.**

 **I like to thank** **Jonu, AnimeA55Kicker, Hardcasekara, Phelipe Nazareno, Guest, Tita, sakikui, and Zaralann for their reviews and feedback. I also like to thank my readers along with those that favorited and/or followed the story. Thank you all for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Toshinori laid in the bed as his whole body ached in utter pain. The effect of pushing his Quirk back into the realm of what it once was. Sadly his body just couldn't take that kind of power not anymore. Recovery Girl had given him an earful about it. Looking out the window he wondered just how much of his time limit he lost from doing something as reckless as that. ' _I won't know until about a full day of recovery.'_

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. Standing in the doorway was Naomasa his friend on the force. The police detective looked at the bedridden Symbol of Peace. "We found Nomu at the edge of campus his body still a bit broken from your punch though surprisingly enough he's done nothing to resist."

Toshinori wasn't even sure that Nomu knew what was going on around him. He was more of a puppet with the single-mindedness it had shown him. Naomasa had gone over the report from the villain attack and figured that All Might deserved to hear the news. Even the more unsettling parts. "Both Eraserhead and Thirteen are sent to the intensive care ward and we found a few of the villains dead."

A sigh escaped Toshinori's mouth at this. It was a fact of the job that heroes would end up dealing with medical care. Another fact was that there were times that heroes had no choice to kill or that it happened by accident. "I figured Eraserhead did it to a few of the villains by accident."

Naomasa looked at him with a confused expression. Sure the villains that Eraserhead took out were injured but none were killed. "So, the bodies were found in one of the Typhoon Zone," Toshinori turned his head to him confused by what he meant. "The bodies were found with much or all of their blood missing and circular bite marks on their bodies."

* * *

Izuka got off her train as she looked up the news played on a screen overhead. The USJ incident as it was being called was quickly becoming the talk of all the news channels and sites. The silver-haired girl didn't pay any attention to it as she headed home. ' _I think mom's probably panicking at home right now.'_

Izuka just knew her mother was going to fuss all about her the moment she got home. The sound of an alert on her phone caught her attention. She pulled it out with a small smile. After all the chaos of the attack, Mina figured that they should share their numbers with each other. So, in the end, she had basically half the class in her contacts. ' _Looks like Ochako finally got home and added me.'_

In a hurry to get up and to school Ochako had forgotten to bring her phone. She promised to add her as soon as she got home. Reading the text she was wondering if they could hang out tomorrow. After the attack, the school it seemed was going to let them have tomorrow off. Seeing as Izuka had nothing to do she might as well. Texting back Izuka placed her phone into her pocket as she had finally got home.

Izuka let out a sigh as she knew that her mother was probably worried sick. "Mom I'm home there no need to worry…" Izuka stopped as opening the door she was greeted with the sight of her mother having tea with someone else. ' _Wait, why do I feel like I know her?'_ She had never met her before that much was certain. Yet she was sure she knew her regardless. "Who are you?"

Albedo was surprised by this. Catching sight of Inko out the side of her eyes she realized that she shouldn't be. Unlike Albedo who had the knowledge of her siblings in her mind, she didn't having been effectively raised from an infant to who she was. "Oh, Izuka you know how you always asked about where you come from well you see…"

* * *

Silence filled the room as Izuka just took all that was said in. Her mother had finally revealed her origins. She was not born but created n a lab. The woman who she strangely was familiar with happened to by her sister, Albedo. One of eight siblings she had who was made as well by the same person or group for reasons unknown. "What did you say my name was?"

Izuka was, of course, referring to the name she was given by her creator. A name that she didn't quite remember yet despite this fact she still felt familiarity with it. "Shalltear," When the words left her mouth Albedo had a questioning look. "Though if you want I can refer to you as Izuka."

"Actually, I'm ok with either." She turned over to Inko as a million thoughts raced through her mind. Now that she had discovered her origins she was unsure about what to do. She turned to Albedo. "Do you know where the others are?"

Albedo shook her head at this. "Not really I only managed to find you by luck," Well, there was a bit more to that though Albedo didn't know if she should talk about it. "Besides I only know the names of three of our siblings but beyond that nothing else." Albedo's eyes fell on the condensed lance that Izuka had on her. "If you don't mind me asking what exactly is that?"

Inko decided to choose that moment to speak. "It's a lance that Hisashi got her for U.A."

Albedo was surprised to hear that but looked at the outfit that Izuka was wearing. It was the uniform for a U.A. student. "You're enrolled at U.A?"

"Yeah, I got into the Hero Course and I'm also my Class Representative." The sound of her phone going off caught Izuka's attention. Pulling it out she saw that it was a text from Mina. ' _Of all the times to text me.'_ She looked up at the two of them. "I have to take this for a few minutes."

Dismissing herself Izuka headed to her room to take the call. This just left Inko and Albedo to themselves. The greenette woman had a sigh as she watched her little girl walk out. She felt like a terrible mother keeping a secret like this from her only to tell her now that Albedo was here. "If I might ask where is your husband at?"

Inko turned to her guest. Though guest was a bit of weird term for Albedo. Technically she was Izuka sibling so calling her a guest felt slightly wrong. "Hisashi is coming home tonight after completing his mission," Inko placed her tea down as she turned over to Izuka's room. "If you want I'm sure we would be happy to have you with us."

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want to be a bother." Inko waved her hands in front of her face.

"Oh, no worries I made more than enough if you want to stay." Inko gave her a smile as Albedo after a few moments decided to just go with it.

* * *

The loss of Nomu was manageable. There was nothing of importance within his mind and there weren't any clues to help the police find him. No, the bigger loss was the knowledge that one of his children were at U.A. ' _I knew I should have gone and retrieved her.'_

All For One pushed those thoughts aside. He hadn't lost her yet. In fact, it's possible she could still be brought back to his fold. As he thought about this he received an update in the news. The attack on the USJ was consuming the news but that wasn't what he was looking at. No, Subject Five was being hunted by heroes and was possibly being tracked coming closer to him. ' _All the while one of my rival's is keeping track of him.'_

Speaking of the developments he had discovered that someone was rallying the small criminal groups in the north to their banner. Who exactly he couldn't say but whoever they were they were not there a month ago. He was going to have to send a mole up there and see if this was a rival or a former member of his organization who had gotten rather emboldened.

A warp gate opened up in front of him as Kurogiri walked through. The mist man looked at the Crime Lord. "Tomura is taking the revelation well all things considered," The news about his first attempt to create successors was a surprise for Tomura. Still, Kurogiri thought he was taking this rather well. "Though he doesn't seem to have a high opinion on Shalltear."

"Really?" All For One could understand his reasoning. Tomura had failed at killing All Might because of her. An act that very much soured his worldview of Shalltear even if the circumstances of their meeting was not what he had envisioned. "A shame I had hoped for the two of them to get along you know."

Kurogiri looked at one of the news reports on the screen. The one about Subject Five. Kurogiri reading the list of deaths had a terrible feeling about him. "He moving towards us and from the looks of things I don't think he would cooperate."

"No, though perhaps we can use him to take out All Might." All For One remembered his abilities. Shapeshifting, regeneration, strength, full body sight, and he was sure a few others might him mutated as a side effect of the mixing. A smile formed as he was starting to like this thought.

Kurogiri was unsure on if it was a wise choice. Though he did admit he didn't know much about Subject Five so for all he knew this could be a good idea. ' _I might need to keep this a secret from Tomura if it does happen.'_

* * *

Katsuki looked up at his ceiling. His mind was racing on the events of today. An organized attack on U.A. Just talking about it seemed utterly silly and yet he had seen it. ' _Everyone is talking about how Izuka helped All Might!'_

Normally Katsuki wouldn't care about the extras. However, when they were all giving praise to Izuka for helping All Might against Nomu. He was the one who fought the brute beforehand and yet no one cares about him. Smoke started to rise from his face as his anger for his silver-haired rival returned. ' _We have a free day tomorrow.'_

A plan formed in his mind. He was going to confront Izuka about this and settle the score once and for all. There was nothing about him fighting Izuka outside of school. Speaking of Nomu he was starting to get suspicious of Izuka. The silver-haired girl had far too many abilities for her Quirk. "I'm getting to the bottom of this."

"Yo, boy get down here for dinner unless you want it to get cold!" Leave it to his mother to ruin his mood.

Katsuki shot up with annoyance in his tone as he yelled back. "I WAS IN THOUGHT YOU OLD HAG!"

* * *

Hisashi looked between his wife, his daughter and the guest for the evening. He had just gotten back and already he learned that the secret about Izuka had been revealed, or Shalltear as her sister knew her, and on that note, he was meeting one of Izuka's eight siblings. Hisashi shrugged his shoulders at all of this. "You know I honestly am surprised though I figured one day something like this might have happened," Hisashi turned to Izuka, "Though that wasn't the only thing to happen today was it?"

Leave it to her father to have seen the news. Inko looked at Izuka with a concerned look on her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing just," Seriously she rather not have to talk about this to her mother right now. Though it wasn't like she could keep it a secret forever. "A villain group attacked us while we were training at the USJ building."

No soon as those words left her mouth did Inko start to have a panic attack. "You were attacked by a bunch of villains?!"

Before she could continue Hisashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Inko she's alright All Might sent the villains running so no worries."

His attempt to stop her from panicking didn't really succeed. Inko could let a lot of things slide but a villain attack at U.A. wasn't one of this. "Hisashi how could you say that Izuka could have been injured!"

"But she isn't!"

"Izuka can regenerate from injury!"

"...How is that something to be concerned about?"

Albedo looked at the two of them as they argued back and forth. She turned her head over to Izuka who was just watching this exchange with a neutral look on her face. It was clear she was used to this sort of back and forth between her adopted parents. "Are they always like this?"

She turned to her with a sigh. "No, usually dad can talk her out on it but sometimes this happens," She motioned as Inko started to hit berate her husband for being reckless. "I've gotten really good at tuning it out."

Albedo turned back as the conversation had moved away from Izuka and was now on to Hisashi. The winged woman could understand why as she just watched the scene with Inko complaining about his missions taking him away from home while Hisashi pointed out all the good he did, along with a side comment on all he did to get in the criminals good graces. ' _They do know that we are standing here right?'_

* * *

The next day Izuka stood outside on the beach as she started practicing with her gate-ability. Last night she had asked about what Albedo knew about her abilities. Her sister had explained that the files on her were incomplete and besides the ones she had already discovered Albedo did explain that she could use them for more than she had at first thought. For her shadow constructs, it turns out she could form rats and bats along with wolves, that she could collect the blood from her enemies as a means to heal herself and replenish her stamina.

The one power that Albedo did know from the incomplete files as something about her being able to create a clone of herself. How exactly she could do it wasn't specified. At first, Izuka thought it was something to do with her other powers but after a few minutes of trying to get it to work, it started to look like a different power. ' _Alright, so far I seem able to open gates to anywhere I have already visited.'_

She had tested this out by opening a gate just outside of U.A. The moment she did she had almost gotten attacked by a few of the teachers. After a bit of a scolding, she made a promise never to use it near the school until they could fix the alarms for her unique gate signature. Taking out her notebook Izuka wrote down several theories on how she could trigger her clone ability. So far each ability seemed to have come seemingly at random. Except for the gate power which came out of necessity. ' _This would be easier if I knew how I was made.'_

Putting her notebook away her thoughts turned over to Albedo. She didn't ask about what her abilities that her own chimeric Quirk had. "Figures I would find you out here training."

Izuka had a light groan of annoyance. Turning around she saw Katsuki standing out with his arms crossed. She was not in the mood to deal with him right now. "What do you want Kacchan?"

"That villain from yesterday had two Quirks." He was giving her a glare. Izuka shot one back at him as she knew what he was getting at.

Before anything else could go on someone else walked behind Katsuki. "Izuka who is this idiot that is bothering you?"

Katsuki turned around as was greeted with Albedo who had her arms crossed. She figured that the two of them knew one another seeing how he was talking about a villain with two Quirks. Though from the way he was looking at her she could tell that he wasn't a friend of Izuka's. "I think annoying would be a better word to describe of Kacchan," A smirk formed on Izuka's face, "Though calling him an idiot is also true."

The ash blond tried to control his anger as he knew Izuka was trying to get under his skin. Instead, he focused on the newcomer. Katsuki was sure he hadn't seen her before and was actually wondering just how she and Izuka knew each other. "Who are you anyway?"

Albedo looked at the ash blond and almost wanted to laugh at his attempt to sound tough. Though looking at him she figured he was Izuka so-called rival, or as Hisashi called him, the angry blond who was close to going on a rampage. "My name is Albedo and I am Shalltear's sister."

"Who the hell is Shalltear?" All Katsuki saw was Izuka and Albedo. His first thought was that they were both messing with him.

Izuka rolled her eyes at this. Sure she loved to mess with Katsuki but this wasn't fair on his part. "She means me as my birth name is Shalltear," Izuka walked up to Albedo as Katsuki still looked with confusion. He knew that Izuka was adopted but this was new. "Albedo had come over yesterday and told me about where I came from and my birth name of Shalltear."

Surprisingly Katsuki didn't talk for a full minute. The ash blond just stared at the two of them as he actually wondered how they were related. Sure it could be a mutation Quirk type deal but still, something about this was fishy. ' _There is something about this that I will find out about.'_ Katsuki just gave out a huffed. "Whatever Deku not like I care about your freaky birth family or whatever."

Albedo shot him a glare as she knew what Deku meant. Already she met him and hated him. She wondered why no one had put him in his place. Hell, she wondered why her _sister_ didn't just put him in his place. ' _Maybe I should teach him a lesson that he won't forget?'_

Izuka who was used to his attitude just rolled her eyes in annoyance. She had expected him to be a bit more humble after losing to her in the fight he wanted but maybe it just didn't take like she had hoped. "If you don't care then maybe you can leave us alone then?"

Katsuki was about to yell back at her when he caught sight of the glare that Albedo was giving him. For a moment he felt a tingle of fear shot through his spine. He very quickly crushed the feeling but decided it was best to see himself out. "Fine, but know this I will figure out how you can do all those crazy things with your Quirk."

With his peace said Katsuki took his leave. Albedo looked at the ash blond before turning to Izuka. "Why do you put up with him?" The silver-haired girl shrugged her shoulders. "Haven't you tried teaching him his place?"

"I did fight and defeated him during one of our class tests," Izuka thought back to that scenario were Katsuki had gotten crushed under the building and effectively lost the whole thing. "I think that the hit to his pride only had the opposite effect on him."

Though Izuka was wondering if he had a new obsession with her. He wanted to know how her Quirk could do what it did. Katsuki was many things but one of them he wasn't was stupid. Several times had he proven that with his drive to be better than her showing in their grades. Depending on the subject either he was better than her by a small margin or was just behind her by a tiny amount. ' _Speaking of that Nomu did have more than one Quirk and my own is very much similar in that regards,'_ Thinking about it Izuka did wonder on just who could do something like that. Her train of thought moved to her as she started to wonder if the same person that created Nomu had a hand in creating her and Albedo. ' _It's possible but if that is the case doesn't that mean I was made to be some kind of weapon for a villain?'_

* * *

The USJ incident had been looked into thoroughly by the faculty. The issue that allowed the villains to bypass their defensives was dealt with as soon as they found it. An upgrade was, of course, in a order for all the systems along with an extra warning system. After that, each of the teachers took rounds to make sure that everything was in working order. While all this was needed to ensure that this had never happened again, and indeed the media was after some time slowly turning positive, another problem had arisen.

Nezu looked at Toshinori as he had told him about the pain he felt and what that sadly meant for both him and the school. His time limit had taken a huge hit by pushing himself as far as he did. "This is not good how long do you think you can hold your All Might form now?"

Toshinori looked at the principal as he gave his best guess. "I think somewhere around an hour at most." That was far more than he had wanted. This meant that his time as All Might was being pushed ever closer to an end furthering his need to pick a successor. "What's worse is I have a suspicion that my nemesis might not be all that dead or someone has taken up his legacy."

Nezu had a sigh as he knew that was the case. As much as he wanted to hope that this wasn't the case all signs pointed otherwise. That, of course, brought them to the one reason why Toshinori was here. "I know I shouldn't rush you but we have to find a successor soon if this is just the prelude to something much worse."

"I know," He closed his eyes as he thought back to the action from yesterday. He was looking for an action from someone that would catch his attention. That was one such action, though there was a bit about the dead villains. Still, it wasn't like his predecessor didn't do such things when push comes to shove. Her power was to break apart organic flesh after all. "Though I think one of the students have caught my eye."

"Really?" Nezu was surprised that he was already looking at someone for a successor. He had an idea on who seeing as there were four students who had made it to the plaza. "That is wonderful news to hear."

* * *

Within a dark building, a meeting was taking place among a group of small gangs. In the last week, someone had been uniting the small time bands of criminals and thugs under one banner within their area. This meeting was about what they knew of the guy that was slowly creating an organized crime syndicate. "Nothing on what he or she looks like?"

"No, this guy seems to be able to communicate directly with someone's mind." A Telepathy Quirk was a rarity and it made finding out who was uniting the forces all the more difficult. "Even then they seemed to speak with both a man and a woman's voice."

The group looked around as they debated on what to do about all of this. After a few minutes of intense debate, it was decided that they would work together to counter this growing threat. " _How, funny that the lot of you thought you could conspire against me."_

The group froze up as they heard a voice in their heads. A voice that wasn't their own and like one of them had said sounded like a man and a woman at the same time. Before they all knew the chairs they were sitting on was crushed into their chairs. " _My father let you run wild on your own for reasons that I do not know but that ends today."_

The doors opened up as the room was flooded with grunts from the growing gang. A man at the table knew what this was. "We rather die than serve you."

" _So be it."_ Outside rain fell as the sounds of a fight, or more fittingly a massacre broke out within the building. In the rain, a figure looked on with a heavy black cloak. This was the growing leader they were talking about. ' _A shame really they had so much potential under my care.'_

A bolt of lightning flash as this figure floated up into the air. It's mind turning to the news earlier about the attack on the USJ. ' _I have a feeling that such an organization has my father's backing if so then I shouldn't interfere with it, unlike someone I know.'_

* * *

 **Yeah, so before you wonder I may not give Izuka/Shalltear One For All. I do honestly want to entertain the idea though I did have a few others planned in case I choose no. Now, then as for who this figure is? Well, I won't spoil it but I will say this much. They are Subject Twenty.**

 **Anyway I'll cya all next time. Go Beyond Plus Ultra!.**


	10. Chapter 9

**You know I literally have a conflict that requires my attention which has slowed my updates greatly. Yes, that's the reason why these updates have been slow.**

 **I like to thank** **AnimeA55Kicker, Fontei, Lightningblade49, Zaralann, deathbykitsune, Jose, Jonu, and Guest for their reviews and feedback. I also like to thank the readers along with those that faved and/or followed the story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Ochako looked at the silver-haired girl in front of her as Izuka drank a cup of blood. The two of them had gone to the restaurant a bit earlier then they had hoped thanks to the whole attack on the USJ business which the news was still obsessed with. Mina had to take a rain check on it do to her parents being rather concerned for her after the news of the attack got out.

That just left both Izuka and Ochako to themselves. The two of them had started talking about themselves. Ochako talked about her family and then asked Izuka about hers. It was then that she learned about the fact Izuka had met her sister. "You actually meet your birth sibling?"

"Yeah, Albedo is her name and from her, I learned a lot about who I am and what I can do." Though having said that she still hadn't tested out everything. "Turns out my birth name is Shalltear."

Ochako wondered what kind of parent would call their daughter that. It almost sounded like someone took shatter and tear and put them together. ' _Who knows I mean it's not the weirdest name someone has given them.'_ Though thinking about it Ochako tested the name a few times in her head. "You know it sounds like you could use it as your hero name."

It took Izuka a moment to recall that later in the year that they would be coming up with hero names. She hadn't thought of any though she guessed most of the class had theirs already picked out. "I hadn't put much thought into my hero name."

After a few moments of silence, Ochako decided to ask a more personal. "So, if you don't mind me asking why exactly are you aiming to become a hero?"

Izuka put her finished cup on the table. She had never been asked why before. Most just commented on her Quirk and how great of a hero she would be. Except for Katsuki who wanted to fight her at every opportunity though even he seemed to not question her as to why. "I guess you can say I kind of feel like I have a legacy to work with." Ochako had a nod. Izuka's adoptive father was a Pro after all. It made sense that she would follow in his footsteps. "What about you Ochako?"

That caused her to rub the back of her head. Compared to Izuka's reason, which was rather normal considering her family, hers felt rather selfish. "I kind of am doing it for the money."

The silver-haired girl had no reaction to this. "So?" Izuka knew that it was a common thought. Pro Heroes tend to make a lot of money. Well, those that were more in the public spotlight who had merchandising deals. "It's nothing to feel ashamed about after all it natural to seek financial support for yourself and if you can help others with it then the better."

"Well, it's actually for my parents." Izuka raised an eyebrow at this. Ochako placed her chopsticks down before letting out a sigh. "My family runs a small construction company but work has been slow for a long time and we are barely making ends meet."

Izuka understood what she was hoping to do. By becoming a Pro Hero she would be able to take care of her parents. It was a far better goal compared to so many others who decided to become a hero. A sad truth about being a hero was that a lot of them who joined were selfish and were only doing it for the fame. From rumors online she was sure that Mt Lady was one such recent addition to it. "As far as reasons go your's seems noble."

* * *

Stain for his part didn't know how he had gotten into this mess. The train that he was traveling on with his disguise was suddenly attacked by this creature. Creature was the closest thing he could honestly call it. It began killing the people with talon-like fingers even taking a bite out of a few unfortunate souls. He couldn't watch this mindless slaughter and started fighting the monster. That brought them to where they are now.

All around civilians ran from the crashed train as he gripped his limp arm. Blood oozing out of several cuts across his body. The red and black figure in front of him laughed as he removed the sword from his chest right where his heart should be if he was human. "A nice blade you have right here good for cutting people up," His long tendril-like tongue gave the blade a lick. "To bad for you I don't fear being cut up," He tossed it aside as he held up his hands which formed into large knives. "After all, I was designed to be the perfect murder!"

For his part Stain had managed to put up a much better fight compared to the bulk of people he killed. Carnage was going to enjoy killing and then eating him. Before he could, however, he saw a stream of fire coming in from behind him as he dodged it. "Confessing to the fact you are responsible for all these deaths?" Standing there with his flames surrounding him was the number two hero Endeavor walked up to him. "I would say for you to come quietly but you seem far too dangerous for that."

Carnage looked at him with a laugh. He didn't fight anyone who could use fire before. "This should be fun!" Carnage jumped forward with his danger like claws as Endeavor raced forward and expertly grabbed Carnage by his throat and slammed him into the pavement.

Watching from the sidelines Stain was a loss on what to feel. On one hand, he really didn't like Endeavor. In fact, he wanted to kill him if he could. On the other hand, he wasn't an idiot and knew that it was best to let Endeavor take on and hopefully kill that thing. One thing was for sure he didn't want to be here for the outcome of the fight. He limped away as Carnage tossed Endeavor off of him using his enhanced strength to effortlessly toss him into the pavement.

Before Carnage could jump up on him and begin cutting the pro apart a stream of flames was sent by Endeavor hitting him which caused Carnage to recoil in pain. As the flames slowly burned off of him Carnage let out a winded breathe as if the pain had sapped his stamina. Endeavor picking himself up had a laugh at this. "It seems you are weak to fire."

Carnage turned to him with a savage grin. Instead of fear, the psychopath had a look of joy at this development. Despite the burning pains of the fire, he was giddy at the thought of a fight with someone who was relatively equal. Killing someone who could hurt him this badly was going to be fun. "Oh yes guess it's something to do with being part algae or perhaps my Quirk," Endeavor for a fraction of a second wondered if he had heard that right about Carnage being part algae. Both his hands morphed into axes as he gave a spike tooth grin. "Regardless I'm going to take my time killing you!"

* * *

Tomura sat in the bar as his mind wondered about his teacher's children for the lack of a better word. Eight creations out of twenty that had managed to survive and develop. ' _Eight heirs to his whole Empire and then me.'_

He was somewhat mad and jealous for each of them. They were designed to hold a fusion of Quirks and were without saying better suited to take over should All For One fell. Each one having a personality written into them along with an idea of loyalty. Though given how Subject Six or Shalltear acted Tomura wanted to chalk that up as a failure. He practically gated her for causing them to lost their chance to kill All Might. ' _Great just great there is someone who should be my ally fighting me.'_

Tomura looked at his phone as several other theories on his organization, the League of Villains, was proposed. The only good thing about the whole mess. "If only it was about the death of All Might.'

A warp gate opened up as Kurogiri walked through with a few groceries. The black market did sell everything for villains including food. "Tomura I see that you are up and about."

"Kurogiri do you know were teacher's little-created kids are?" Tomura looked at him with a glare. The young apprentice to the Symbol of Evil was not liking this.

Kurogiri thought about what to say. With it now being known to Tomura there wasn't any harm in telling him about them. "At this point, we know all but two though we have an idea that one of those might have become a rival Crime Lord."

That wasn't surprising to hear. If one of his teachers' creations is becoming a hero than, of course, one of them would go around undermining their already weakened place in the criminal underworld. Tomura just rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. "Is any of them not a problem for us?"

Kurogiri put up the groceries as he thought about how Tomura was handling this. ' _Perhaps I was too quick to say that he was taking this with stride.'_

* * *

Endeavor out out several deep breaths as sweet and blood dripped off his body. He had been a this for almost a whole hour. Large cuts, bruises, and his tarn outfit adorn his body. That wasn't all his body was nearing the point of overheating thanks to prolonging use of his Quirk. All around him was flames and destroyed walls. Several cars were torn apart in his fight with this villain. Carnage wasn't in a good state himself. Much of his fluid like body looked burned and already he could feel himself starting to feel pain by mare movement. Regardless it appears that he was still able to move enough to put an end to Endeavor. "Looks like I can still fight what about you firewood?"

Carnage jumped ready to finish this with his partly burned claws at the ready to cut him apart. A stream of flames shout out from the side and knocked Carnage out of the way. "You know I'm technically supposed to be on break but I literally can't believe no one else has come to help you."

With smoke coming out of his mouth was Hisashi wearing his hero costume. A dark suit that had bulletproof padding underneath and a utility belt holding several canisters around his waist. Carnage pulled himself up with a grow. "Another fire user?" He started to laugh at him. Endeavor's flame was much stronger and hotter compared to Hisashi's that it was actually funny that he thought he could "What you think you can beat me when he couldn't?" Hisashi just tossed up one of the canisters at Carnage who swiped at it as it broke apart causing a sticky substance covered him. "What is this gunk?!"

A smirk formed on Hisashi's face. Of course, his opponent didn't have much of strategy. "Flammable." Carnage looked up confused before Hisashi spat out a small ball of flames which on contact with the substance ignited into a roaring blaze that burned on Carnage causing him to yell at the fire just seemed to continue to burn. Hisashi turned over to Endeavor. "Wait who exactly is he?"

Endeavor looked at the hero in front of him. He was around his age so he couldn't be a new one. Yet, he didn't recognize him anywhere. His first thought was an underground hero or a passerby. "This… isn't… over."

The two of them turned to Carnage who was smoking as the substance finally stopped burning. Carnage pulled himself up as out cracks in his back two large bug-like wings shot out. It pained him to run away but right now he was way too injured to keep fighting. Carnage jumped into the air and flew away leaving both fire heroes to themselves.

* * *

Ochako looked at Albedo and then back at Izuka. After they had a talk about their goals in live Ochako wanted to meet Izuka's newly found sibling. When she did she had to take a few looks between the two of them as she tried to figure out how they were related. "I'll be honest I do have a hard time seeing you both as siblings based on looks."

Izuka rolled her eyes at this. She wasn't wrong though as neither of them looked similar. ' _I could just say it's because we were created in a lab but I don't think that would be a good idea to say right now.'_

"So this is one of your friends?" Albedo looked at Ochako almost like she was sizing her up. After a few tense moments Albedo reflexes and waved at her. "I suspect Shalltear has already told you about me but it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Albedo."

"Nice to meet you I'm Ochako." Ochako had so many questions she could ask. The first one was the one that everyone in class wondered about. Just what kind of Quirk did Izuka have? ' _Should I ask about it?'_

It was tempting to do so. Plus if she did then it would answer so many questions. Albedo turned over to Izuka as she felt a rumble from her phone. "Excuse me for a minute."

Walking away from them she pulled out her phone and answered the caller. She had a good idea on just who it was. "Surprise you are even awake right now."

"You be surprised how little you need sleep when your mutation allows you to subjectively turn off parts of your brain," A feminine voice answered on the other side. "You haven't by any chance meet with your father yet?"

The woman on the other end was one of All For One's former allies. After his near death at the hands of All Might, she had decided it was best to go her own way. It was her who had found Albedo and while seeing an opportunity in her was unaware of the danger that Albedo had become. Something the winged woman knew all too well. "No, though I did find my sister."

There was a pause on the other side for a few moments. "So you actually found Shalltear then?" There was a hint of surprise in her voice at hearing this. Albedo had been searching other siblings as soon as she had found her. "I forget which of them was she supposed to be?"

Albedo knew that she was betting her with this. The winged woman was not assumed in the slightest by her attempts. ' _Oh, I can't wait to remove your head from your shoulders.'_ Albedo really didn't like her and was already set to overthrow her. A task that had become a lot easier when she foolishly gave her control over her records. "Very, funny now is there any reason you called me besides this?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it I was wondering if you could look into someone who seemed to break my dealing with the Saint Roads gang." A smirk was on Albedo's face as it was only now that she recognized this. Albedo had changed the deal in secret over a year ago. One of several things she had done to strengthen her base before she decided to take over.

"I have no idea I guess they just wanted to break it who knows." Albedo put up her act expertly. ' _As soon as I get back your gone.'_

A sigh was heard coming from the other end. The lady on the other end had bought it as Albedo has suspected. "Alright, when you get back I'm going to need your help to deal with this mess."

"Oh don't worry I already know what needs to be done." Albedo hanged up on her before returning to Izuka and Ochako. The two of them stopped their conversation as she walked backed up to them.

Ochako looked at Albedo with a curious look. "Who was it if you don't mind me asking?"

Albedo waved her hand dismissively. It didn't matter who the person was named as soon they won't be anything more but a corpse. "It's nothing important," She decided to change the subject to something else. Her first thought was to talk about something about something pertaining to her sister friend. "So Ochako where are you from?"

* * *

All For One was not amused by his recent discoveries. For one it turned out that number eighteen may have been working with his former ally and that the media was starting to laugh at the threat posed by his League of Villains. The first was another child that may have gone rogue to add with number fifteen. The last was just a bit insulting.

Quite a few of his former allies left him when they had at first thought him dead. Opportunists were the first, trying to jump into his position at the top of the underworld, while those who didn't have much in the way with dealings just cut there loses. This was one who he had rather strong dealings with and from what it seems had attempted to take one of his creations.

' _If Eighteen takes it over them I Don't know what to feel.'_ Perhaps it would benefit him the long run. At the very least that would be one person who got what was coming to them. ' _As for the state of the Leagues image, I feel I need to remedy that.'_

What they needed was to create a core of elite members. With them serving as the backbone of the organization the news outlets would take the League as a serious threat. For a time All For One wished he had his children here as the eight of them would be more than enough. "Perhaps I could try to create a second batch?"

He scrapped that idea as sadly he didn't have the means to attempt it. Furthermore, he had lost contact with the scientist who helped with the alterations. Though that didn't mean he didn't have the failed prototypes to work with. They were kept in storage likely not decayed and with some working, he could theoretically reuse them. ' _I could try to see if I could reopen Project Enchantment as well.'_

Turning off both screens he active his mobile life support systems. A mask cramped itself over his body as he felt the heavy device attach itself to his chest. An upgrade was in order but it didn't matter to him. It still hurt to know how limited he was now compared to how he was just a few years ago. He stood over the Nomu he had made. None of which being like the one that had fought All Might, and compared to his greatest creations. They were more like mindless shocktroopers who existed to blunt their way through any enemies they were pointed at.

"Here it is," He looked at the cryofreeze container that held the samples of the other twelve. It was a waste to just dispose of his hard work. "Now let's see what I can do about you."

A warp gate opened within the lab as Kurogiri appeared before him. The mist covered man looked at the Symbol of Evil. "Sorry for my interruption sir," He looked at the container within All For One's hands. "Wait are those the failed Subjects?"

"Yes they are Kurogiri," All For One turned to his trusted servant with a smirk under his mask. He had asked Kurogiri to get him an old and favorite snake of his when he went to the black market. While it seemed to be a simple request it was known that he would order the things and from the reactions, he would witness they could see if any rivals were around. "I take it you saw a reaction while at the black market?"

"Sadly there was not one who seemed to react to it one bit." This brought a frown to All For One's face. He knew that there were spies around his territory so the fact there was no response was disappointing.

As he thought about it some more he did realize he had Kurogiri look out for a response from people who had no clue. While many of the upper Crime Lord's had some about what Kurogiri's order entitled not everyone would know of it. ' _A simple mistake,'_ He hadn't been thinking clearly as if late. Too many things were happening in quick succession with each one occupying his mind. ' _I should slow down and focus on at most two tasks.'_

He did have Quirks that could have helped him with it but the thing is he tend to rotate his abilities. A certain number of Quirks could be used at any given time. A limitation brought on by his own body. Project Enchantment was a method to get around it. "Yes well, we should keep a watchful eye about any major change."

* * *

It was only hours after the remaining smaller criminal groups had heard about the fall of the group looking to stop the rising crime lord. As soon as word got to them they very quickly fell in line. This just left one thing to take care off. The current head enforcer was stand in front of the cloak covered figure. The individual who was now the first in over a hundred years to come out as the leader of the criminal underworld in this area. " _Tell me what is your thought on Jaldabaoth?"_

The enforcer tensed up for a moment before claiming himself. He had to play his part. "I don't know a thing sir, or madam."

He was soon pulled up by an invisible force and thrown into the wall. The cloak covered figure floated up to him as he got to look into their eyes. They were not amused by his attempt at lying. "I have known from the start that you were a mole to my renegade brother."

He was tossed down to the ground as he tried to look up. A ball of purple, almost ghostly looking, energy formed in front of them. "Tell me what I want to know about Demiurge's little group."

The spy shot a glare towards the figure. He wasn't going to tell him or her anything. "Go to hell!"

The figure lifted up the spy to eye level before slamming the ball of energy into his chest. The spy was sent through the wall landing on the side as the figure floated through the hole formed in the wall. " _It's always the hard way,"_ The spy was picked back up and slammed across the walls and ceiling. Several of the objects in the room were tossed right at him. After a few minutes, the spy was pulled back to the rising crime lord. " _Are you going to tell me now?"_

The beaten and bruised individual looked at him with a glare. He was still deviant to telling anything to him or hero. No matter what they do to him he feared his boss more than he feared the individual in front of him. "Is that all you got?"

The figure dropped him on the ground as they let go with their powers. The spy tried to stand up but fell over as he found out that his leg was broken. " _Fine then I guess a more specialized approach is necessary,'_ The spy looked back as someone else walked in. A creepy smile on his face, " _Do whatever you want just keep him alive so he can tell me what I want to know."_

The figure floated out of the room as several screams were heard echoing from behind them. After a while, they came to their room and pulled out of the draws a small device. A means to reveal their location to their creator when they had become active. ' _Time to meet father.'_

* * *

A signal beeped on one of All For One's screens. The sound caught the Symbol of Evil's attention as he looked away from his new work. On the screen was a map of the country with a flashing red dot on it. A smirk form on his face as he knew what this meant. "Looks like Subject Twenty has finally revealed himself and in a much more polite way."

* * *

 **So, yeah I guess you can call this chapter more of a slow down compared to the others. Anyway, I wanted to say I would possibly be taken a small break in order to calm myself from my stress and hopefully free myself from a writing block I can feel coming up. Sorry everyone for this news. Still, I could be wrong as I never maintain a true break so we'll see.**

 **Cya all next time. Go Beyond Plus Ultra.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back yet again with the latest chapter of this story**. **Also, I'm now a beta reader. So yeah, if you need help with proofreading or the like send me a pm.**

 **I like to thank** **Robotdocter, Zaralann,DrHawk** - **2.0, Amatsudun, Darkaiju, and Kuro545 for your reviews. I akso like to thank the reader along with those that favorited and/or followed this story. They you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka stood out on the beach as she practiced with her Quirk. She was currently focusing on creating the other creatures with her Quirk. Already she had succeeded in making bats and was trying with rats. A part of her mind was on the strange villain that her dad had crossed paths with and helped Endeavor faced off against. From what he told them about and from what he could get out of Endeavor the guy seemed to show advance shapeshifting, strength, no blood, and a strange weakness to fire. She was suspicious on if this might be another one of her siblings.

There was no point in thinking about it right now though. If she wanted an answer she could ask Albedo about it. Right now she could focus on using her abilities she knew and see if she had any others. Appearing out of shadows was the swarm of rodents walking around before turning to her. "Hmm, perhaps I could create a move were I summon up all three of my shadowy creatures."

Some heroes had named attacks with it becoming some of a tradition among the hammier of heroes. Even though most heroes weren't like that it had become such a trait that many heroes ended up naming at least one technique. "You know I never once asked but can you actually see through them or what?"

Izuka turned to Hisashi as he walked out his attention on her rodent creations. He had never once questioned how her creations worked. The silver-haired girl looked at her creations before shaking her head. "I can't directly see through them though I can feel where they are and know what they are doing" Izuka's rodents faded away as she noticed some of the passersby talking to themselves about the rodents on the beach. "Though Albedo did tell me that I could create a clone of myself which I can't seem to do with my shadows."

"Wait, you can create a clone of yourself?" Hisashi was surprised to hear this. Even with all the abilities that Izuka's Quirk gave her Hisashi was still surprised to learn that they were not the end of them. He actually wondered just who could even have made not one but eight beings like this. ' _Come to think of it I think that I should look into that villain from yesterday call it a hunch but something about him seemed just unnatural for a single Quirk.'_ Perhaps he could ask Albedo to help him with finding out it if he was one of Izuka's siblings. "Now that seems like it's coming out of left field."

Izuka rolled her eyes at this. Leave it to her dad to talk like this. "I don't think it's a literal clone as Albedo did say that she wasn't sure about it other than that I can create a copy of myself while the rest of the information was incomplete."

"So, it might be something along the lines of your shadow creations?" Hisashi revived a nod from Izuka at this.

* * *

Explosions ripped out in a junkyard as Katsuki trained with his Quirk. Smoke came off his arms as he looked at his next target. He pointed his hand out towards it and focused on what he had wanted to happen. Cupping both his hands into a funnel shape he let loose a condensed explosive shot focusing the blast in such a way to tear through a pile of garbage. ' _I still need to work on getting it just right.'_

He was trying to come up with new ways to use his Quirk in battle. A problem that he had run into at first was the difficulty of controlling parts of his explosions on any part but his hands. After several failures, he just scraped any attempt to properly shape an explosion outside his hands. "I need to get stronger so I can show that I am number one!"

"I had wondered why there were complaints of explosions in the junkyard," Katsuki turned around to be greeted with All Might who was standing there with casual clothes on. The Symbol of Peace had his arms crossed as he looked at him. "You do know that it's prohibited to use your Quirks in public right?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes. That law had numerous exceptions. Self-defense, supervision by high ranking government agents or Pro-Heroes, and what he was doing. "Training you Quirk in a secluded location is not against the law."

All Might looked at the junkyard. While it was a messed most people don't even think of coming here. Sure those passing by could hear the explosions but for all tense and purposes, this was a secluded area. "You are right about that young Katsuki."

The ash blond turned back to the junk in front of him. Holding his arm out he placed his hands together before putting them down. All Might was still standing behind him. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you know were Izuka lives?" Katsuki stopped and clenched his fists in anger.

He wondered why he was going to go see Izuka. His first thought was that it had something to do with her helping him during the USJ attack. That made him furious. He was the one to fight Nomu until he got there but no Izuka got all the praise for helping All Might defeat him! "I'm not going to talk about it!" He returned to blasting apart the junk in front of him. ' _Why do I have to tell him where to find her?!'_

All Might had a thought that this was going to happen. As he left Katsuki to continue his training he pulled out his phone and made a call to U.A. "Hey, Cementoss you think you can see if we have Izuka Midoriya's address in our records?"

"... You do realize you could have just looked at the record when you were here right?" Cementoss was just shocked that All Might had forgotten about that. Then again he was just rushed into being a teacher at U.A.

All Might laughed at this. Sure it was stupid of him but at least he can use this to learn. "Yeah, I have no idea where they are."

After getting the address All Might returned to his true self. He was going to have to take the subway to where he was headed. He looked at the time when his subway would be coming by and saw he was going to be waiting for a few minutes. Toshinori looked for a free seat and found it next to a young woman with black feather wings and horns. "Excuse me but is this seat taken?"

Albedo pulled herself from her phone as she looked at the skeleton looking man. For a moment she wondered if he was well with such an appearance but couldn't be so sure given that this world of Quirks. ' _Wait, is that blood out the corner of his mouth?'_ That solved that little question. "Oh, sure."

Albedo moved her wings to allow Toshinori to sit on the bench. As he sat down Toshinori pulled out a bottle of his medicine mixed with liquid painkillers. He really hated the taste of the mix being surprisingly bitter with a sour aftertaste. Now he had to take this twice a day according to Recovery Girl. He turned to Albedo whipping the blood from the edge of his mouth. "So, which train are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for the eleven ten train you?" Toshinori looked back up to see the latest changes to the times of each train.

When you have occasional miss uses of Quirks, villain battles damaging rain lines and just normal technical problems some people tend to look to make sure their train was still on time. Toshinori knew that better than anyone else thanks to being a Pro Hero. "The ten fifty."

* * *

Nezu looked at the police report that was handed to him. Being one of the smartest, if not the smartest, beings around the police did ask him to help with species cases. The latest one from yesterday was Quite the surprise. Endeavor along with the then off duty Firebreather had managed to run off a being who from the reports sounded like someone with an extreme Mutant Quirk. ' _Either that or they happen to have had a run-in with another of All For One's little creations.'_

He wouldn't dismiss the thought until absolutely certain. The trail of murders from the last few days seemed to fit with them being the culprit. "So, it seems that he's from the dead ship that came into port."

One case that was now solved. Still, that meant that one should be able to track him from the port where the ship came from and perhaps find if he did indeed have a lab that he came from. If they could confirm it then Nezu was going to have a long talk about getting All Might to confront him. A knock was heard at the door to his office pulling him out of his thoughts. "Come in!"

Naomasa walked in with his hat in hand. The detective had a finalized report from the USJ incident in his hands. Having finalized everything Naomasa was ordered to hand it to Nezu to make sure it was all in order. "Sorry, for the disturbance but we have the report for you to go over," Naomasa looked at another report file on Nezu's desk. He had heard about the fight between the number two hero and that thing. "I see the police is asking you to help us with that particular case."

"Yes, I must admit I am starting to believe that this villain may be responsible for more death then we are lead to believe," Nezu knew that Naomasa was one of the few people who had an idea of who All For One was. The higher-ups in the government knew that such a man did exist as well though they more of though him dead over the many years since the dark times of when Quirks first appeared. "Naomasa I think they might be one of All For One's creations."

Naomasa thought to his current charge. The detective was under orders not to talk about Cocytus until they decided he could. He had a feeling it was because the Police Commissioner wanted to keep an eye on him for either a potential threat or as part of his attempt at reforming the Police Force. It was no secret that he had the belief that the Police could do more to help fight villains and massive crime organizations compared to how it usually just ended up playing support to the heroes. ' _That makes one with us in the police, one who's a villain, and one training to be a hero.'_

The last person was Izuka Midoriya. Knowing that one of the students of this fame school was a creation of the so-called Symbol of Evil seemed rather ironic. Though her actions with the lowlife villains were unsettling even if it wasn't unheard of for heroes to do it. Pushing these thoughts aside they had to focus on the task at hand. "If that is the case then I will have to raise the danger level and put a petition for several high ranking heroes to be on the alert for him."

Nezu nodded his head in agreement. Having a dangerous being like that on the loose also got him thinking of about his students. With the upgrade to security, he had wondered if it was possible to institute the school boarding program both he and his predecessor had been wanting to perform. Most of the other hero schools had long since had it after a current incident a few decades back. All except for U.A.

* * *

Hisashi just barely dodged a thrust from Izuka's lance before retailing with a punch which Izuka blocked. Hisashi took a deep breath and readied a stream of fire before Izuka let out a blinding burst of burning light as he instead targeted the ground below them and jumped up and away. "Ok, that almost had me there!"

The two of them were having the usual light training secession. This time he wanted her to test out using her lance in battle with him. "Well, you did say you didn't want us to go all out but to still try."

Hisashi looked up the sun as he tried to gauge the time of day. It was well passed noon perhaps somewhere between one and two. "I guess we should get back home," Hisashi took a step to the side and heard the sound of a can crashing under his foot. He looked at the tossed aside can and then at the people walking on the beach and tossing their trash on it. "But first I have to teach a few people a very important lesson."

Izuka rolled her eyes at this. If there was one thing Hisashi hated it was people littering the beach that he practically spent cleaning himself. Honestly, with some of the things he and occasionally she had seen tossed into the beach it looked like they were planning on turning this place into a junkyard. ' _It would be a shame if that did happen as I quite like this place.'_

As she watched her adoptive father yell at the bystanders for littering she caught something out the corner of her eyes. Before she could turn around someone had landed on the sand next to her. That someone being All Might. "Hello, Izuka Midoriya!"

His entrance caught the attention of a few of the far-off visitors of the beach. Izuka just ignored them as she focused on the Symbol of Peace who was standing in front of her. "All Might, what are you doing here?"

"Why I had wanted to come by and thank you for assisting me in defeating the villain from the other day!" No sooner as he said those words did the people around them started muttering in surprise. A few of them had watched her practice with her father, who wouldn't as it was rare to see a Pro Hero openly train their child, but they didn't know that she was apart of U.A.

Hisashi walked over with a chuckle at this. "Wait, you actually helped All Might defeat what did you call it," Hisashi snapped his fingers as he tried to remember the name of the villain. "Oh, right Nomu."

This just continues to cause the onlookers to talk to themselves. Izuka saw several phones that were out and few of them typing on to them. It wasn't going to be long before rumors started to spring and theories about her. Izuka ignored them as she had something else to deal with. "Yeah, though I thought it was nothing."

A roar of laughter escaped All Might's mouth. It seemed that Izuka was either rather humble or actually didn't care all that much about her action. "You don't give yourself enough credit," He turned over to Hisashi as a thought crossed his mind. "If you both want I'm sure I can pull some strings so the both of you could train at U.A. after school consider it a gift for helping me with Nomu."

That was a tempting offer. U.A. had many things that they could use to train. Especially in order to help figure out what she can do with her Quirk. Looking around though she wasn't so sure about taking the offer. After all, there was several people listening into their conversation. ' _Wouldn't take long before everyone in class hear about it.'_

That included Katsuki and the thought about just looking at his reaction was tempting for Izuka to accept it. Though on the other hand she was rather found of training at the beach. After ten months of training with her father for the entrance exam, it felt like a bit of a betrayal to move to U.A. for it. "I'll think about it."

All Might gave her a nod of understanding. He looked at the watch around his wrist and saw that he only had ten minutes left in his form. "Very, well if you make up your mind feel free to call the school now if you excuse me I have somewhere else to be," He turned around and gave Izuka a wave. "See you in school on Monday!"

With that said he jumped up into the air leaving the onlookers there to try to take pictures of him moving. Hisashi turned to Izuka as he looked at her with a curious look. "So, you think we should take him up on his offer and start training at U.A?"

Izuka turned to her father with a shrug. "I'm not too sure right now though it is nice that we have the option if we want too."

* * *

Katsuki returned home as he heard the news on the tv. A Quirk Specialist was on the screen as he was talking about something. The ash blond listened to the words on the screen though he wasn't completely into it. "So, you were talking about Second Stage Quirk Mutation?"

"Yes, a rare phenomenon it is," The Quirk Specialist spoke as they begun to talk about the rather rare subject. "A few people end up developing a new ability with their Quirk sometimes one that complements their Quirk and other time a radically different ability that can still in some way be tied to one's Quirk previous abilities."

Katsuki caught this and wondered about if he had a Second Stage Mutation. If he did then he won't have that much of a gap between him and Izuka to cross. He rolled his eyes at these thoughts. It was a rare phenomenon meaning there was no way it was going to happen to him. ' _Would be nice though.'_

As he got himself a drink he turned over and saw that the news was finishing up on this segment. They were now going over the after-effects of the USJ. Katsuki was only barely paying attention about how it was going on about the other hero schools in the nation taking steps to prevent what happened to U.A. from happening to them. The media just kept running the whole attack story even when the ash blond felt it had run its course in the news.

Once he got into his room Katsuki got an update on his phone. He stared at it is as All Might thanking a U.A. student has gone a viral. The student being, of course, Izuka. Katsuki felt his anger rise before he managed to suppress it. ' _Of course, All Might was going to see her and now she's getting glory once again.'_

He was starting to almost become used to this. How he loathed this more than anything. He just placed his phone on the nightstand as he looked out the window. He clutched his fists as he tried to suppress his anger. As he did that he felt something within him raising up as a strange heat and wave of energy boiled through his body. Katsuki looked down noticing an almost glowing green glow coming through his veins.

Katsuki looked at his arms for a few moments before it disappeared. The interview from before echoing through his mind. A smirk formed on his face before it turned into a full-blown smile. The glow dissipated as he clutched his fists as he lighted a small explosion. Instead, he was shocked by the size of it. He had only wanted a small firecracker and hot something akin to a mini smoke bomb going off. "I have a boosting effect to my explosions?"

If there wasn't anything he wanted more it was this. An ability to boost his explosions was the kind of buff he needed. He wanted to go and confront Izuka now but stopped himself. Izuka had become too much of an obsession for him. ' _I shouldn't just keep running at her,'_ That and he was still, suspicious about her powers. ' _I need to wait, train, and learn what I can do with this and then face Izuka again I will win!'_

* * *

Carnage hid within the shadows as he healed from the effects of the flames from his fight with Endeavor and Hisashi. After that fight, several heroes with fire and heat based Quirks were called up to help the police track him down. Carnage was amused by this but he already had two fire users on his kill list. "I'm starting to feel a bit hungry for some human meat!"

No one would care if he took a hobo off the streets and eat them. Well, there won't many hobos around here so he'll to make do with the second most uncared for group of people. Carnage just had to find him a few of the lowlifes. ' _I much prefer something grander like a hero but what can you do?'_

He saw what looked like a man with a beak walking down the alleyway. On closer look, it wasn't an actual beak but instead some kind of mask. Whatever it wasn't like he was going to be living much longer. Carnage waited for his ambush unaware that he was walking into a trap.

Kai Chisaki, known to many in his line of work as Overhaul, looked around with his eyes. He already had his followers at the ready to help him take out the being dubbed Carnage. From the notes, he head from the actual leader of Shie Hassaikai knew of a project that the Symbol of Evil, the Supreme Crime Lord in the nation and one of the strongest in the world, was working on. Capturing one for himself would strengthen himself both in the Shie Hassaikai hierarchy and in the eyes of this Symbol of Evil who they paid homage too. "Well, look what we have here?"

Overhaul looked around as he stood on guard. The white surgical gloves covering his hands broke apart as he activated his Quirk. ' _Where is he coming from?'_ Overhaul got his answer when Carnage came swing off tendrils from his wrist his only hand an ax aimed for his head. Overhaul dunked as Carnage landed. Overhaul wasted no time with a counter attack. Touching the ground it broke apart before being reformed into large spikes that pieced into Carnage. ' _He didn't even dodge that.'_

That was extremely reckless of him to do. That is until Carnage started to laugh at the spike piercing right through him. "It tickles you know," He grabbed on to one of them and ripped it out of the ground. "Here why don't you try!" Carnage was about to toss the improvised spear when a gun sound was heard. Carnage pit it down and billed out a dart looking bullet from his back. "What in the world?"

Overhaul took that as his chance and raced up and made contact with Carnage breaking him apart into a sludge. He looked around as the Eight Expendables along with both Mimic and Chronostasis. Chronostasis put away his gun as the temporary Quirk suppressing bullet had managed to do it job. The bits of Carnage, however, started to wiggle before being pulled back together. "Now, that is some power you got there!"

They all turned as Overhauls eyes widened in shock. His Quirk broken things apart rendering them down so that he could reassemble them. Never once had a person managed to pull themselves together after being rendered down. Not even a Regeneration Quirk could do such a thing! "Impossible your Quirk should have been suppressed."

Carnage laughed at this before staging himself with his claws and pulled out nothing from his chest. "I don't have organs or blood you know so if that had a fluid to inject me well sad to say it failed!" Carnage looked at the assembled villains in front of him. "Now, it's time that I eat and I have so many meals to choose from!"

* * *

A warp gate opened as Kurogiri appeared out with the cloak covered individual. The mist man was surprised to learn that one of All For One's creations had called out to them. Then that was overshadowed by the knowledge that he was going to get him. In front of them, All For One was standing with his mobile life support system on as he greeted Subject Twenty. "I am overjoyed to see one of my children has come to me."

The cloak covered Subject Twenty seemed to have given him a bow. A voice was heard in each of their minds, an act which confused Kurogiri while All For One remained unaffected. " _I am filled with joy as well though I do bring sad news that one of my siblings works against us."_

"Yes, we have had suspicious about it for a while now," All For One was going to have to tell him about Shalltear as well. There was also Tomura who had to be informed about this and vice versa with Subject Twenty. Hopefully, the two of them can work together. "You mind removing your cloak and telling Kurogiri your name?"

Subject Twenty did so as they tossed the heavy cloak off his body. Subject Twenty looked like a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features that was primarily gray with a long, purple tail, with two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. Each of their hands had three digits and like his feet had spherical tips. Its tail was thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. _"I am Subject Twenty the last of the eight to be developed,"_ Their mouth didn't move at all as they telepathically spoke. " _I am Mewtwo."_

* * *

 **Yeah, I had planned for Subject Twenty to be from the start. Now there is only one last one to reveal. Who will it be? You will all see. Also, as for Katsuki new ability its a booster type of deal temporarily boosting the power of his explosions. He kind of needed the buff you know.**

 **Cya all next time. Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yep, I'm not dead and neither is this story folks. Sorry, for the late update but right now I think I will not be making any new stories and focusing on updating existing stories. Also, I thought I would update this in celebration for the upcoming season 4.**

 **I like to thank Kuro545, Zaralann, Tita, ThePirateQueen367, W, KimPossiblefanboy818, raitei410, Dragonborn2704, freeforall546, amerdism, and TriggerLaw for your reviews. I also like to thank the reader along with those that favorited and/or followed this story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The train ride to U. uneventful as Izuka looked on her phone. The news had started to talk about the fight between Endeavor and the mysterious villain to the point of almost overshadowing the U.A. attack. Eyewitnesses who had seen the fight had confirmed that the dead bodies found in the cars were his doing and the police were suspecting the villain to be linked to a string of murders both here and abroad. _'I really hope they aren't one of my siblings.'_

Somehow she figured that she was going to be disappointed on that end. The strangeness of the villain had to point to him being artificially made just like her and Albedo. The train stopped at her destination pulling her away from her thoughts. Once U.A. got their system set up to ignore her warp gates she would be permitted to use them to get to school. Maybe she could use it to bring her friends to school as well?

A few minutes later she neared U.A. catching sight if Katsuki has he walked into the school grounds. Somehow he always seemed to get here before her even though her knowledge there was less of a distance between U.A. and the apartment flat that she and her parents lived. Speaking of her family Albedo had left for abroad. Although she did promise to stay in touch with her. _'I wonder what she does for a living.'_

In front of her, Katsuki was thinking over the newest development he had. His newly developed boost ability was in his eyes the key to finally beating Izuka and her suspicious Quirk. He had yet to test out what its upper limits were but if it was anything like he could guess he might be able to cause explosions he couldn't dream of doing without it.

He stopped as he watched Izuka walk past him. Silence filled his mind before he reaffirmed his promise. To defeat her and proof he was the better of the two of them. Some wounds just never healed and the one to his pride was one of them.

* * *

Class 1-A sat around talking about a few different things. Some talked about how their parents reacted when they found out about the attack. Others talked about the attack by the mysterious villain that Endeavor had fought. A few turned to the front of the classroom. "Hey, who do you think we'll be getting as a substitute?"

Given how injured their homeroom teacher had become after the fight with the League of Villains it seemed reasonable to assume. No one, however, had any idea on just who it would be. The classroom door opened up as to everyone's surprise Shota walked into the room covered in bandages. "Alright, class settle down."

Everyone stared at him. The fact he was still here after all that had happened to him was not something anyone expected. Tenya raised his hand to ask what they were all thinking. "Sir, excuse me for asking but why are you here after the attack?"

"I don't do substitutes as they tend to be unreliable," Well, more than U.A. didn't really have any on hand. To be perfectly honest there hadn't been a need for one in two decades. "Anyway, I'm sure you all know that the U.A. Sports Festival is coming up."

Given how big of an event that the festival was that was an understatement. It had become a huge sporting event for all of the country. Some of the students were surprised by this, however. "They are still letting it go on after the attack?"

"The attack on USJ was a surprise to be sure but the school figured it's best to let the Sports Festival show the villains that their attack hadn't done anything to us," The explanation was something that most of the students could understand. Sure, the attack on the USJ had been somewhat drone out by another incident but still. "There will several Pro-Hero agencies who will be attending this will be your chance to impress them for a chance at an internship."

That got the classes attention. Some of them were excited about the prospect that this would open. Mina turned over to Izuka who was already writing things down in her notebook. "You know I feel like you're a shoo-in for first place," This brought Izuka attention from her boo and to the pink girl. "I mean you have the strongest Quirk in the class!"

Smoke started to rise from Katsuki after hearing this. On some level, he knew she was stronger than him, at least until he knew the full extent of his new ability, but just hearing it was infuriating. Izuka, however, had most of the class looking at her. "It's not the most versatile and raw power does not mean much in regard to the Sports Festival."

No two festival had ever been the same. This had been something that had been obvious to her growing up. Each year they changed what it would be in order to make sure no one had the means to prepare for it each year. On paper, she did have quite possibly the strongest Quirk in the class and one of the most versatile but the school could throw her a curveball with the Sports Festival. _'Also, Shoto hasn't used his full Quirk as of yet.'_

She looked at the boy in question who had just been sitting there by himself. His showing gave out the impression that he only needed his ice powers. Given how strong they seemed to be it was possible his upper limit was somewhere among the pros. For a second she felt an urge to see just why he had been hiding his full power. Izuka pushed those thoughts away.

"Hey, Izuka do you think your sister will be watching the Sports Festival?" Ochako's question caused Izuka to wonder about it herself. Maybe she should check and see if she could unless she was too busy with whatever she did.

* * *

Subject Twenty wasn't even mad when he told him about Tomura. In fact, he seemed ready to help the boy take his place as his successor. The reason he gave was that he was supposed to succeed him with his siblings. If Tomura had been adopted by him, which for all purposes that were the case, then that meant that Tomura was apart of this. Given that several of his siblings had possibly gone rogue this was very welcome to hear. _"So, my other siblings are not with us?"_

Telepathy was the only way in which Mewtwo could communicate. His vocal cords were too underdeveloped for him to communicate in any other way. "Sadly, the others have all seemingly gone and done their own things although I do know that one of them likely live not far from here."

On the screen was Shalltear, Izuka as she was now known, a picture from one of her medical reports. Mewtwo immediately recognized her appearance. Unlike his siblings, he was able to retain the information given to them due to his psychic powers. With it the names of each of his siblings and even a general idea on who they were. _"Shalltear,"_ He turned over to his father/creator after reading the report. _"She was adopted?"_

"Yes, and what's more she is currently at U.A. training to be a hero," Mewtwo gave him a confused look at soon as he heard those words. He couldn't blame him as the knowledge of what she was doing was still surprising even after all this time. "I haven't attempted to make contact with her but from what little interaction Kurogiri has had with it seems this might have come from a genuine desire to be one."

However, that did not mean that the original personality wasn't in there somewhere. Nor did it mean that there wasn't the possibility for her to end up falling out of being a hero. Lucky for him Mewtwo could very well figure out if that was the case or not. Speaking of which Mewtwo was having similar thoughts about this sort of thing. That could be figured out at a later date. " _Could I meet Tomura now?"_

"As you wish," It was a simple matter to call up Kurogiri.

One warp gate later and Tomura was now looking at the cat-like being in front of him. To be honest, he was told that his teacher had used non-human DNA along with Mutation Quirks in their creation but this was a bit much. Regardless of the looks, the fact that he was standing, floating more like it, in front of him did put Tomura on edge. "So, you managed to find one of your kids that isn't at odds with you."

All For One figured that this was going to happen. Tomura thought that he was going to be replaced. "I understand you feel threatened but you have nothing to fear Tomura," He motioned to Mewtwo and continued. "Mewtwo wanted to meet the only family member he had among us."

* * *

Izuka and her friends just looked at the crowd of students that stood in front of their classroom door. This was not something they expected to see now that class was over. Mina was the first to comment about this. "Why are so many people just standing there?"

Katsuki looked at the horde of students with an eye roll. He already knew the reason. Hell, if he was in there shoes he too would have stood outside of their class. "What you think raccoon eyes?" Katsuki shit them all a glare as he walked out of the room. They were nothing but a bunch of no-name washouts as far as he was concerned. "Get out of my way you extras!"

Izuka rolled her eyes at this. Of course, Katsuki was going to act like this and now they all thought that they were a bunch of jerks. "Who would have thought that the class that took on actual villains would be like this?" One of the students outside the door walked up.

It looked like she was going to have to do damage control. Before Katsuki could say anything Izuka cut him off. "Ignore Kacchan he's just a prick," Izuka ignored the glare that Katsuki shot at her. "As Class Representative, I can assure you that we are not all like him," Izuka' s eyes turned to him for a moment. "We actually have manners."

Smoke was seen coming off Katsuki at this. Eijiro looked at the smoke coming off him and wondered if Izuka did that on purpose. _'Well, he does constantly antagonize her,'_ If you ask him doing it back to the guy wasn't uncalled for. _'Still, I can't believe the two of them had been friends at one point.'_

That was something Mina had told him about. Apparently, they had been childhood friends but now they were rivals or well Katsuki saw themselves as rivals. Izuka it seems didn't care about it and personally, Eijiro couldn't see how the 'rivalry was fair given the obvious difference between them both.

"Is that right?" The boy looked at Katsuki without showing a hint of emotion. He had just met him and honestly he could see it. "I take it then no one would miss him if he say got transferred out?"

Izuka raised an eyebrow at this. She knew that students could get expelled from the class, their teacher made that very clear already, or transferred out due to failing at their grades. There was something she wasn't getting and she knew it. "What do you mean?"

"As you can guess not everyone managed to pass the entrance exam to get into the Hero Course," That was very clear given the set up of the exam. Actually, if she was honest Izuka wondered how the exam would work for someone with Eraserheads Quirk type. "The Sports Festival is used by the teachers of the Hero Course to see if such a person managed to slip through because of it as well as decide if someone isn't fit for the course."

Katsuki who heard this couldn't help but smirk. He almost found the thought hilarious. Especially since he thought that he could take his place. "So, what the fact they couldn't pass the entrance exam just means they aren't a threat to me."

With that, he was done talking to them. As he walked the students parted. His glare being more than enough to get them out of his way. Izuka just shook her head at this. _'If he keeps this up he might just get replaced,'_ As much as she wanted to hate him, and there was plenty of reasons to do so, she didn't want him to lose his place in Class 1-A. _'Maybe that would help with his attitude.'_

Who was she kidding if being beaten, and nearly dropping a building on him didn't do anything that wouldn't work. A sigh escaped her mouth at this. "Sorry about him he's always been like that."

Hitoshi looked at the guy and then back at the girl. The Class Representative as she had introduced herself. She seemed nice enough compared to that guy. Kacchan was what she called him although that was likely nothing more but something of a nickname. "Whatever."

* * *

Tomura cursed as his character lost. He turned over to his opponent. Mewtwo had a small smirk on his face. "How are you so good at this?"

" _I'm using my powers to compensate for my lack of dexterity,"_ He explained as he held up the control to show what he meant. As his hands were not set up for such a thing he had to rely on his telekinetic abilities for this to work. " _As for why I'll be honest, I have developed a bit of a personal hobby playing these kinds of games."_

"So, you like fighting games," Tomura recalled the host of such games he had stolen over the years. He never really played more than half of them and even then it wasn't like he had anyone to play with. "What is your favorite?"

Mewtwo thought about it for a few moments before the answer came to him. _"Station Sega All-Stars 4 Final Mix."_

"That decades-old classic?" Kurogiri overheard as the two of them talked. This was good to know that they were at least trying to get along.

Now he had another mission of his own to attend to. Using his Warp Gate he appeared within the docks on an island. He knew that this was a secret stash that All For One had made decades ago. There was something he had wanted him to get for him. Walking to a wall he pushed a certain part of the wall. With that, a secret passway opened up leading downwards. Dust covered much of the facility having not been used for so long.

Finding the lights the facility slowly illuminated itself. In front of him were several computers covered in dust like everything here. His eyes turned on other compartments which contained a broken device. The thing that

* * *

Hisashi sat within the bar with one of his undercover outfits on as he listened to the ongoings of the place. If there was something he hated about his line of work was the hair dye and contacts. Both those things were always irritating no matter what he did. "I'm not joking I overheard a few of those guys on the black market talking about it."

"You're kidding the Black Widow is dead?" Black Widow, a well known criminal kingpin within the states. She supposedly was known to traffic items from hero agencies illegally to the black market. One of four big-name individuals in the American underworld whose organization was vast and as Hisashi remembered from one of his missions they were rather professional about their businesses. "Who took over her organization or is it breaking apart?"

"No idea."

Hisashi figured that this was as much as he was going to get out of any of this. Getting up to leave he was stopped as he noticed someone sitting at the far side of the bar. Giren a man that was suspected by the police of having ties with several criminal enterprises. "Very well I'll keep in touch."

As he got out of his set Hisashi figured that he could shadow him. There was a theory about who his primary contact was and he had to see if he could catch him in the act. Before he could the sound of his phone vibrating got his attention. Pulling it out he looked at the caller id. Moving out of the building he got into a nearby alleyway and answered it. "Hello?"

He listened to the voice on the other end as it spoke to him for a few minutes. "You want me to head out to the states?" From the sounds of it, this was going to be a long term thing. Hisashi already knew that his daughter was going to be competing in the Sports Festival. "How long would I be there?" The answer was just as he had expected it to be. "Oh, come on I was going to watch the Sports Festival with my wife."

He sighed as the person on the other end continued. Sometimes it just felt like he was missing out on his family with his work. _'A heroes work is never done the old saying goes,'_ Who knows maybe he'll be able to catch it while he was overseas. "Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

Kurogiri within the secret lab that he was told to drop off the broken device. Around him, he saw several casts with Nomu's within vats and the man he was told to drop it off too. "Aw, I see you found the device I wasn't sure if it was still where we left it."

"If I may ask why did you want me to get it?" Kurogiri handed the broken device over to The Doctor. As far as he could see it didn't work and the computers in the place were not working. Although Kurogiri had doubts if he would be able to learn anything about whatever this thing was from them.

The Doctor figured that Kurogiri wouldn't know what it was. Truth is besides him and All For One it was likely no one else knew about. "Years ago we tried to see about stabilizing the effects of the Quirk implications process after it had already happened," The Doctor motioned to the Nomu's. "As you know most can't handle the process and are reduced to a mindless beast."

According to his research, brought on by something of a trial and error across centuries, All For One theorized that it was easier for someone to accept a Quick if it was compatible with the already existing one. Of course, this was still inconclusive as there isn't exactly a long line of volunteers. "So, I hear that Mewtwo has rejoined his father."

"Yes, he has both him and Tomura it seems are getting along," The Doctor didn't seem to react to either of this. Kurogiri decided to ask a question that had been within his mind concerning them. "Do you know whatever happened with the others?"

"Are you referring to the failures among the Subjects?" The Doctor paused for a moment as he recalled what had happened. "Five of them were kept by me on the off chance that they could be of some kind of used while the others are anyone's guess."

A shame really to lose any of them. The Doctor was still trying to see about salvaging the rest and perhaps with this device, even in its broken state, he could find a way to restart their development. Having five more of them would reinforce both their position but also ensure their victory. Perhaps, it could even work with perfecting a little side project he was looking into testing out. ' _I'll look into them both later though right now,'_ He knew he had part of the design schematics for the device. If he was missing anything he could just use trial and error to complete the thing. ' _I have some experiments to run.'_

"Do you think the government has them?" They were the first thing that came to Kurogiri's mind. Besides those with One For All, along with those who they trusted, the members within the upper parts of government was really the only ones who knew about All For One to any capacity. Outside the rumor mill online and his direct subordinate course. "Or one of the new upstart rivals?"

"It's more likely the former than the later," Assuming that they were not destroyed. Part of why All For One didn't care to retrieve them was due to a fail-safe that would destroy them on the off chance the system was tripped by an intruder. Nevermind he could still use them as pseudo-storage units for excess Quirks.

* * *

Izuka tossed the trash she found into the gate that she had opened up. A passerby tossed a can in her direction. Her eye twitched in annoyance at this. Tossing it into the gate she let out a sigh. Unsummoning her gate Izuka looked around. The sun was setting overhead and no one was out on the beach aside from her.

She looked out as the sound of a text on her phone caught her attention. Taking it out she read the text message. "I don't know if I'll be able to catch the Sports Festival," Izuka figured this was going to happen. They call him in on the worst of times. "At least mom will record it for him."

Speaking of her mother it was almost time for dinner. Opening another gate she walked through and ended up in her room. Almost immediately after she wondered why she didn't just head home like she usually would. _'I shouldn't get too reliant on just being able to portal my way wherever.'_

Right now she was only able to go to places she had already visited. This didn't mean that she could only go to places she already knew. Izuka had yet to rule out that she was unable to use it to go anywhere. She needed more experimentation to see if that was indeed her limit or if she could go to other places. Beyond that figuring out her upper limit was also a must.

Her mother was looking at the TV as the news was playing. It was one of the Support Companies CEOs dealing with backlash over something. From the looks of it, the report was foreign. "What's going on?"

"I just turned the tv to the news and this came up," Inko turned the TV off figuring that it wasn't anything but possibly another scandal brought up by an employee without them knowing. Most villains had to get their custom items from the black market and much of that came from fired employees or those who decided to get a bit greedy.

* * *

Albedo held the wine glass in her hand as she looked out at the Neo York Skyline. In the two hundred years many buildings still stood from the old iconic skyline but now the place was filled with skyscrapers as far as the eye could see. This city and the surrounding greater metropolitan area still had a very active underbelly. An underbelly that she was now one of the top players in among other things. _'I did say that I would take over her position.'_

The Black Widow was now dead and with it her position in the underworld. Under normal circumstances, there would be a vacuum for someone taking over her place. However, after having set herself up within the organization Albedo was sure that there wouldn't be much in the way of problems with her taking over the spot and the organization. Pulling out her civilian phone she looked at the time on the screen. "Shalltear should almost be heading to bed soon."

She figured she could surprise her for later. Another text caught her attention. A coded message from a corrupt government official. "So, they're making a move to infiltrate my newly gained organization?"

* * *

 **Alright, then I think I shouldn't be taking this long to update things again. To be frank I have several chapters partly completed for manny stories but can't seem to pull myself to write. I would blame my new games but that's less of an excuse now. Anyway, I decided to use some recent things from My Hero Academia (which caused me to question my choices a bit for the story) so sorry for spoilers.**

 **Cya all next time. Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


End file.
